La Slytherin
by MMDD
Summary: Industrias Malfoy se ha ido a la quiebra y lo único que les queda es la hacienda Slytherin, Draco Malfoy ira a la recuperar su fortuna,aunque para esto necesitara la ayuda del capaz de Slytherin, Harry Potter, el cual es un mujeriego empedernido, pero sobre todo homofóbico. Juntos aprenderan y amaran nuevas cosas.Harco
1. Chapter 1

Industrias Malfoy se ha ido a la quiebra y lo único que les queda es la hacienda Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy al estar al borde de la muerte le pide a su hijo Draco que vaya y se encargue de la hacienda, aunque para esto necesitara la ayuda del capaz de Slytherin, Harry Potter, el cual es un mujeriego empedernido, pero sobre todo homofóbico.


	2. Slytherin

Todo comienza una tarde de mediodía en un pueblito a las afueras de Inglaterra, la gente está llena de júbilo y felicidad en el concurso de atrapar el ultimo becerro del día, pero la emoción no es por eso, sino por el atractivo joven vestido solo con un chaleco ligero de color café, unos pantalones desgastados y un sombrero al puro estilo vaquero, la gente, especialmente las mujeres casadas o solteras es igual, claman por el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, cabello azabache revuelto y unas viejas gafas redondas.

-¡Harry Potter!

Grita no y todos comienzan a seguirlo, nombrando al hombre más codiciado, atractivo y valiente del pueblo, Harry se monta en su fiel caballo blanco Hedwig y manda un saludo a la multitud.

-Que viva Harry Potter, Viva Slytherin

Los hombres lanzando cerveza por los aires y dedicándose a hacer apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo le tomara a Harry en atrapar el becerro.

Detrás de las gradas se encuentran Lavender Brown, Demelza Robbins, Alicia Spinnet y Minerva McGonagall:

-Miren quien viene ahí, Ginny Prewett

Dice esta última, el resto de las muchachas inclinan la cabeza para poder ver de dónde viene la joven pelirroja.

-Se le escapo a la mamá

Dijo con un tono burlón Lavender, el resto se dedica a reír por su comentario y a hacer muecas al ver a la pelirroja con una rosa en la mano.

-No será que le empezaron a gustar los hombres_ Dice Demelza riendo

-Claro, solo vean la sonrisita que tiene al ver a Harry Potter_ Continua Alicia mirando con asco a Ginny

-Que va, pero si ese hombre es mucho para ella_ Dijo Lavender roja del coraje

Minerva levanta una mano para callar a las jovencitas que están por comenzar a discutir, sonríe con malicia y dice:

-Sabemos que Potter no respeta faldas

Las muchachas ríen y Demelza exclama con tono dramático y un suspiro:

-Lose, a mí ya trato de quitarme la mía

Continúan con sus risas y chistes sobre Ginny Prewett

En Londres, a las afueras de Industrias Malfoy, hay un gran número de periodistas entre los cuales destacan la insufrible y entrometida de Rita Skeeter, al ver una limosina blanca acercarse a las puertas de dicha empresa, todos los reporteros entre ellos Skeeter se aglomeran a su alrededor para esperar ver al hijo del dueño de la empresa.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿Es cierto el rumor de que Industrias Malfoy se va a la ruina?

El joven Draco Malfoy se quita sus gafas de sol oscuras, a pesar de ser un día bastante nublado, sus cabellos rubios están totalmente arreglados como siempre y él se acomoda el cuello de su camisa, el cual es un gesto nervioso bastante sutil, pone una mirada de burla y asco.

-Mire, se supone que usted es una periodista, no una vieja chismosa de lavandero para dejarse guiar por chismes

Skeeter hace un gesto de disgusto y cuando se dispone de volver a hablar, Astoria Greengrass habla con voz fuerte y clara:

-Señores y Señoras, por favor déjennos ir a trabajar cualquier duda que tengan la aclararemos luego en una conferencia de prensa, pero por favor tenemos mucho que hacer

Astoria toma del brazo a Draco y se lo lleva casi arrastrando hasta el próximo elevador, para así evitar que este cometa una idiotez con los periodistas

-Ya todos lo saben Astoria, no detuve la caída de la compañía

Dice el joven Malfoy mirando a través del elevador de cristal, Astoria con una simple sonrisa, le pone una mano en el hombro y dice

-No es tu culpa Draco, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y más, además Lucius quiso permanecer leal con sus gerentes, ellos son los culpables de la ruina, sobre todo Rockwood

Draco se gira para ver a Astoria de frente, se siente mal y decaído, aunque sabe que no es del todo su culpa, no puede evitar culparse por haber perdido el patrimonio de sus bisabuelos, toma una bocanada de aire y dice con la voz más firme que puede tener

-Nadie va a volver a imponerme nada, ni siquiera mi padre

Al salir del elevador ambos caminan lo más elegantemente que pueden y con un gesto de superioridad, especialmente a Draco, el cual siempre ha venido de una familia de ricos y nació en cuna de oro, cuando entran a la sala de juntas se sienta frente a Augustus Rockwood , uno de los mejores amigos de su padre

-Espero que hayan leído la prensa caballeros

Toma el periódico que Astoria tenía entre sus manos y se lo lanza a la cara de Rockwood,

-¿Algún comentario Rockwood?

Dice Draco cruzando una pierna y alzando su ceja con altivez, mirando a Rockwood como una simple y sucia cucaracha, que debió haber pisado hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues veraz querido Draco, yo quisiera pedirte…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Draco en ese instante se pone de pie de golpe, golpeando con fuerza con sus manos el escritorio

-No tienes derecho a pedirme nada

Rockwood se queda perplejo ante tal arrebato y continua tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero si yo te vi crecer

El joven Malfoy lanza una risa sarcástica y dice:

-Por favor, usted nunca me ha visto crecer, solo lo veía un par de veces al año, no exagere anciano

-Draco por favor

Susurra Astoria colocándole una mano en el hombro, este se la quita con suavidad y vuelve a hablar con voz fría, seria y firme, como todo un Malfoy

-Quiero su renuncia a primera hora de la mañana, de todos y cada uno de ustedes

Rockwood da un chillido, se levanta y comienza a gritar como un loco

-No puedes hacernos esto Draco, tú no eres el dueño, tu opinión no vale nada mocoso

-Pero si antes era querido, ¿Qué paso Rockwood?

Todos en la sala de juntas comienzan a gritar y a pedir una explicación coherente sobre su despido, hasta que llega la secretaria del señor Lucius

-Joven Draco, su padre está teniendo un ataque cardíaco

Draco sale corriendo junto con Astoria hasta la oficina de su padre, y le pide con lágrimas en los ojos a Astoria que vaya por una ambulancia.

-Padre tranquilízate todo va a estar bien, solo cálmate

Entre jadeos e incoherencias, Lucius consigue hablar un poco

-Hijo, pase lo que pase no te pueden quitar Slytherin, era de tu madre, Severus te explicara todo

En eso cae desmayado en los brazos de su primogénito, el cual está en un mar de lágrimas y desesperación.


	3. Soy normal

-¡Que viva Harry señores!

Grita extasiado Colin Creevey, montado en su fiel caballo Hedwig, Harry Potter alza su cuerda en el aire preparado para atrapar al becerro, la multitud lo aclama y grita ánimos para una de las personas más queridas del pueblo de Hogsmeade, mientras va cabalgando y con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, en la parte más apartada de las gradas es observado detenidamente por un hombre alto y pelirrojo, Arthur Weasley.

-Una gran faena, por parte de Harry Potter, capataz de Slytherin

A Harry le son arrojadas varias flores por sus admiradoras secretas y otras no tan secretas, mientras una bella joven le cuelga una medalla, cruza su mirada con Arthur, el con cual solo puede mirarlo fijamente y esperar que todo su odio y asco le llegue a Potter.

Mientras la dulce Ginny, trata de no romperse en un mar de lágrimas ahí mismo, ya que Harry se está besando con la muchacha que le entrego su medalla.

En el Hospital Central de Londres, se encuentra a un lloroso Draco Malfoy con un Severus Snape inexpresivo en la sala de espera, aguardando noticias de Lucius Malfoy.

-Padre me hablo de una hacienda, ¿Por qué carajo nadie me hablo de ella?

-Ese viejo de Lucius, y controla tu lenguaje Draco, si no quieres un buen golpe

Cambiando su gesto enfurecido, Severus abre los ojos con asombro y dice

-¿Te hablo de Slytherin?

Draco tomo un largo respiro y tratando de controlar su desesperación, asiente

-No solo me hablo de ella, me hizo jurar que me encargara de ella,

Se pasa una mano por su cabello rubio despeinándolo un poco, debido a su frustración

-¿Qué es Slytherin Severus?, ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?, ¿Por qué quiere que me encargue de ella?

-Cálmate y cállate Draco, déjame pensar

Arthur Weasley se aleja de las gradas sin llamar la atención de nadie, y comienza a fumar un puro, esa siempre ha sido su dulce obsesión de la cual no se piensa deshacer así como así, a lo lejos ve a su padre, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Qué extraño verlo por aquí papá, pensé que odia este sucio pueblo

El viejo señor Riddle forma una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, le pone una mano en el hombro a su hijo, indicándole que caminen, y mientras lo hacen

-Me acabo de enterar que Lucius Malfoy está arruinado, sufrió un ataque cardíaco y está muy grave en un hospital en la capital

Arthur lanzo una baja risa desdeñosa, respira el humo de su tabaco e imita la sonrisa de su padre

-¿El viejo Malfoy muriéndose?

-La hacienda pasaría a manos de su hijo, a quien nunca hemos visto por aquí, es un niñato mimado de la capital, que lo más seguro es que no pueda mantenerla y la venda al primero que encuentre, Slytherin ya es casi nuestra

Weasley tira su tabaco al suelo con un movimiento cauteloso, se acerca a su padre aún más

-El que no debe enterarse de nada, es el maldito imbécil del capataz, porque lo primero que haremos cuando Slytherin sea nuestra correr a patadas a él muy idiota de Harry Potter para siempre.

-Harry Potter, ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

Severus lanza un resoplido de fastidio y se ajusta su saco negro, le entrega su té a Draco y continúa a sentarse a su lado

-Es el hombre encargado de la hacienda, el capataz, Draco tendrías que entenderte con ese imbécil, yo no te puedo dar más información, no estoy autorizado por el inepto de tu padre

Draco aleja la mirada de su té, y mira a Severus con su fina ceja levantada

-Por favor Severus, no me vengas con ese tipo de cosas, padre me hablo de la hacienda, el mismo me dijo que era lo único que nos iba a quedar después de eso

-Ruina, Draco se le llama quedarse en la ruina, tienes que empezar a aceptar mocoso idiota que te quedaste sin viajes y todas esas cosas que hacen los jóvenes, Ahhh cada vez son más idiota y feos, sobre todo feos

El joven Malfoy trata de ocultar una leve sonrisa, Severus siempre ha sido así, impertinente y brutalmente honesto, pero te hace reír en las peores situaciones.

-Severus céntrate, por favor

-Pues si es probable que la hacienda se lo único que les quede, tal vez lo mejor es venderla, si ese viejo tonto te la oculto por años es por alguna razón Draco, entonces que sea el mismo el que te hable de Slytherin y de ese granjero horrible de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter se encontraba con su caballo cepillándolo, mientras veía a la gente pasar y les daba su mejor sonrisa encantadora

-Te felicito Hedwig, ganaste esa yegüita que tanto te gusta

El caballo solo relincha y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Harry, el cual le sonríe y se quita su chaleco

-Pero bueno, que con ese porte y esencia que tienes hasta yo tengo que cuidar a mis hembras de ti

Ginny Prewett lo observa a distancia creyendo que nadie se entera, cuando Harry mira disimuladamente esperando que la pelirroja de ojos marrones se acerque a él, porque Harry Potter será de todo, menos rogón.

La pelirroja da un suspiro y pone su mejor sonrisa, toma un lirio del jardín cercano y se comienza a acercar a Harry, hasta que la voz de su madre la detiene justo antes de llegar

-Ginevra Prewett

Colorada de la vergüenza de que su enamorado la vea discutiendo con su madre, solo susurra

-Mamá

-Se puede saber que haces aquí jovencita

La señora Molly Prewett, una mujer algo mayor, pero tampoco de una edad tan avanzada, retira un mechón de su larga cabellera pelirroja, poniendo la mano en las caderas esperando una respuesta de su hija

-Ehh? Mamá…. Yo….

Su madre levanta una mano para indicarle que se calle, mirando de reojo a Potter, que se encuentra escuchando la conversación entre madre e hija y le habla con voz amenazante

-No me lo digas, vi como mirabas a Harry Potter

El mencionado no puede evitar sonreír con cierta petulancia, ya que ahora sabe que puede enamorar a alguien sin siquiera jamás hablarle, lo cual enfurece a Molly, Ginny totalmente ajena a estos hechos, mira a su madre con furia y le reclama

-Yo solo vine a ver a los becerros, y Harry fue el que gano

-Cállate Ginevra, viniste a pegarle los dientes a Potter, ya te he dicho un millón de veces niña, que no me gusta que mis hijas se relacionen con hombres de este pueblo y mucho menos Harry Potter, que se acuesta con todas y no le importa ninguna

Esto solo lograra enfurecer y sacar aquel carácter explosivo de Ginny y le grita a su madre

-Ya no soy una niña, se perfectamente lo que es un hombre

-Calla, mocosa estúpida

La salvaje mano de Molly Prewett se estrella contra la mejilla blanca de su hija mayor, ante esto solo Harry voltea la mirada para ya no ver más de aquella desagradable discusión, que solo le traerá problemas a el

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo son los hombres Ginevra, ahora vamos a casa

Ginny se pone una mano mejilla sonrojada por el golpe de su madre y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas le lanza una mirada lastimera y firme

-Me voy a casa, pero sola

Al darse vuelta para irse, ve a Harry junto a su caballo y ese es el detonante para hacerla llorar de coraje y vergüenza, mientras su madre grita su nombre y comienza a perseguirla

-Te dije Hedwig, a ella le gustan los campeones, pero pues si la mamá no la deja, pues ni modo, no es la única

Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville, se acercan hacia a él con botellas de whisky y tequila, riendo y empujándose levemente,

-Suelta esa rienda Harry y toma un trago

Tomando la botella de tequila que le ofrece Seamus, sonriendo a sus amigos y mirando a Hedwig

-Brindemos por este campeón, que se agarra a cualquiera de sus caballos

Ron poniendo frente a los otros y dándole un trago a su botella de whisky, dice

-Se lo cambio por 4 yeguas, compadre

-Ja, ni por 20 ya tengo muchas

Sus amigos comienzan a reír estrepitosamente y Ron dice

-Yo te hablo de las de 2 piernas, compadre

Harry lanzando una carcajada dice

-Pues de que otras pensabas que hablaba

Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville se llevan cargando a Harry y gritando alabanzas a su amigo el cual solo se dedica a sonreír y reír ante sus comentarios.

-Exijo hablar con ese granjero horrible de Harry Potter, como tú lo llamas Severus

Severus lanza una risa sarcástica y mira burlonamente a Draco

-Ese salvaje es un ahijado de tu padre, es un completo cerdo salvaje, un campesino sin modales ni educación, rudo, yo creo que si tienes la suerte de que al menos forme 2 palabras no te va a agradar

Mientras hacia su discurso contra el "granjero horrible", Draco cada cierto tiempo cambiaba su expresión de miedo a una de asco

-Severus, ¿Quién te crees que soy yo?, ¿Una damisela virgen y desprotegida?, te recuerdo que yo también soy un hombre y si ese Potter, quiere comportarse rudo conmigo pues yo lo seré al doble, no permitiré que ningún campesino inmundo me humille ni mucho menos me agreda.

Snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz y dice

-Insisto en que lo mejor es que la vendas, no seas terco Draco, no te conviene arriesgarte con esa hacienda ni mucho menos a hacer tratos con Potter, el es un salvaje

-Para Severus, salvaje o no, Potter no me tratara como su títere personal, le hare entender quien es el jefe

-Mira Harry, trajeron una banda para ti

Harry dirige su mirada hacia donde Dean le señala, y comprueba que en efecto hay una banda para el ahí, con una sonrisa se acerca y comienzan a cantar y tocar:

-_Harry Potter, señoras y señores, como el no hay ningún más intrépido y valiente, además de pervertido mujeriego, téngale envidia que es lo único que puedes hacer contra el _

Potter se acerca y el también comienza a cantar al ritmo de las guitarras

-_Cuanto razón tiene, mi extraño amigo, yo mujeriego y pervertido a más no poder soy, tengo 20 viejas y aún me faltan más, pues yo me daré a cada mujer de este pueblo, muchos dirán porque mujeriego soy, y yo les responderé que al ver esas cinturitas y boquitas de colibrí hace que me haga pipi, pues las mujeres más bellas en Hogsmeade están._

Continúan toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche celebrando, a pesar de haber tomado mucho Harry se siente tan fresco como una lechuga y monta a Hedwig y se dirige hacia Slytherin, mientras va cabalgando se pone a pensar en que hoy se ha besado con 5 mujeres de las cuales ni siquiera sabe su color favorito y se ha acosado con 20 de las cuales no sabe su apellido.

Siempre creyó que la juventud era para disfrutar y experimentar con distintas mujeres en la vida, pero ya tiene 23 años y nunca ha tenido una relación formal, aunque aún no está muy seguro de querer tener una, desea algún día tener una familia, como la que nunca pudo tener, pero aún no encuentra a la mujer indicada, aún no encuentra a una mujer que le haga sentir vivo todos los días, que siempre lo llene de sentimientos y emociones, una mujer que en cualquier situación siempre lo lleve a la lujuria intensa, que al pasar de los meses le siga pareciendo atractiva como la primera vez.

Sabe que para que esa mujer llegue aún falta mucho, pero hay veces que no puede evitar sentirse decaído, ya que piensa que jamás tendrá a una mujer así.

Jadeos y gritos, es lo que escucha a su alrededor, Hedwig se comienza a ponerse intranquila y relincha suavemente para llamar su atención, Harry le acaricia la cabeza, piensa que fue su imaginación y está dispuesto a continuar su camino, pero vuelve a escuchar gritos:

-Para por favor, no me hagas más daño

-No era esto lo que te gusta putito

Alarmado da vuelta junto a Hedwig y trata de ver de dónde vienen los gritos, a lo lejos ve una especia de montículo de tierra y cabalgando a toda velocidad, se baja de su caballo y toma el machete que siempre ha cargado, y empieza a dar pasos sigilosos, hasta llegar atrás del montículo.

Lo que ve lo deja totalmente sorprendido en más de 20 mil formas, tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre y lleno de golpes, se encuentra Adrian Pucey, un chico que vive en Slytherin, sobre el está un viejo gordo y con un asqueroso bigote, eso basta para saber que se trata de Vernon Dursley, el cual tiene los pantalones hasta los tobillos y trata de quitarle los suyos a Adrian.

La sorpresa es reemplazada por la furia y alzando su machete en el aire, da un grito

-¿Qué mierda haces Dursley?

El mencionado da un respingo y alza su obeso rostro con una expresión de miedo, la cual es reemplazada por una de burla, _"esta ebrio" piensa Harry_,

-Potter, ¿Quieres unirte?, hay que darle una lección a todos los que son como el

Harry se lanza contra Vernon derribándolo y golpeando cada parte de su obeso y sudoroso cuerpo, cuando ya sabe que se ha quedado inconsciente, se levanta y se quita la sangre de los nudillos, se acerca pausadamente a Adrian, el cual se abraza las rodillas sollozando y temblando

-Adrian, vamos chico levántate, hay que regresar a Slytherin

Cuando Harry trata de moverlo, este se aparta escandalizado y llora aún más fuerte, Harry con cierto temor habla

-Soy Harry, el capataz de Slytherin, no te hare daño Adrian y lo sabes

Adrian Pucey es un joven de 18 años, el cual hace un año ha declarado abiertamente su homosexualidad, antes tenía un poco más de cercanía con Harry, pero este al sentirse incomodo con su presencia decidió alejarse por lo sano, hasta de que Harry lo comenzara a golpear como sus otras ex-amistades.

-Harry

Sollozando se lanzo a los brazos del moreno de ojos esmeralda, el cual se paraliza por un rato al tener a un jovencito llorando y sangrando en sus brazos, quiere hacer que se sienta tranquilo, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, debido a que Adrian es gay y según la gente del pueblo alberga sentimientos más allá de una amistad hacia a el, y teme que Adrian se aproveche de la situación para hacerle algo, pero al ver al joven llorando y sufriendo así, decide abrazarlo, sabiendo que Adrian jamás podría hacerle daño.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan abrazados, pero adrian se separa de él e hipando le dice

-Gracias Harry, sino llegas no sé que me hubiera hecho ese hombre

AL ver esos ojos tan tristes y llenos de moretones le entran unos deseos por hacer que se sienta bien y sin darse cuenta aprieta el cuerpo de adrian más cerca del suyo

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo me encargare de que ninguno de Gryffindor pueda entrar aquí, además Dursley no te volverá a tocar

Le sonríe amigablemente, y este adrian trata de sonreírle pero le duele demasiado el rostro como para hacerlo, Harry poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco y mira a Adrian

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Adrian?

Este alza su rostro sorprendido y solo asiente lentamente

-¿Por qué te ha atacado así ese jabalí salvaje de Dursley?

Ve como Adrian hace un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar de nuevo, y se siente culpable, ya que ha hecho que el joven recuerde otra vez lo que ese imbécil le quería hacer. Cuando esta apunto de disculparse por su idiotez, el otro comienza a hablar.

-Sabes porque Harry, es porque soy gay, Dursley dice que esa gente no es normal y que deberían matarlos a todos

Por un momento se queda pasmado tratando de analizar lo que Pucey le ha confesado o mejo dicho comentado, lo ayuda a parar y a subirlo a Hedwig, ahí no puede evitar que su mente formule una pregunta, no quiere hacerla porque sabe que incomodara a Adrian, pero su curiosidad siempre ha sido más grande por eso las palabras escapan antes de que se entere

-¿Y por no eres normal como los demás y te consigues una linda novia?

Como no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, tampoco pudo evitar que esta fuera pronunciada con un tono de ligera molestia, Adrian el cual ya estaba sentado en Hedwig lo observa con su ojo bueno, suspira suavemente y mira hacia los ojos esmeralda de Potter.

-Harry yo soy normal, no tengo 2 cabezas ni 5 piernas, no he matado ni robado, no comprendo porque me tienen que tratar como si fuera todo eso, solo me gustan distintas cosas, no le veo lo malo, cuando a alguien le gustan las manzanas no va a querer matar al que le gusten las naranjas, yo soy normal y no voy a cambiar porque algún cerdo idiota como Vernon Dursley me lo diga, no seré la persona más feliz, pero si la persona con la conciencia más limpia, yo no le oculto nada a nadie ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Después de dejar a Adrian Pucey en su casa y soportar las miles de alabanzas de la madre del muchacho, regreso por fin a Slytherin y se fue a su cuarto, ahí se retiro la ropa y se quedo en ropa interior, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin lo pudo hacer, cierto joven llego a sus sueños lleno de lágrimas y golpes.


	4. La tormenta

amo las papas y para mi un comentario es una bolsa de ellas, asi que denme denme.

-¿Por qué ahora resulta que todo el mundo sabe de la existencia de esa hacienda menos yo?

Dijo Draco lanzando un gran bufido de indignación, estaba realmente molesto con su padre y Severus por no haberle dicho nada de Slytherin, y también un poco con su vieja nana Arabella Figg, una viejecita adorable y de corta estatura, siempre dispuesta a complacer a su dulce niñito, pero a ella podía perdonarle todo.

-Hay cosas que tarde o temprano terminan sabiendo mi dulce niñito, pero creo que ya llego el momento

El joven Malfoy lanza un suspiro mientras su mirada se torna triste, tomando suavemente las manos de la vieja señora Figg dice:

-Nana, estamos arruinados, es por eso que le dio el infarto a padre

Aflojando un poco su agarre en las manos de su nana, con la mirada baja

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de la hacienda, puede ser nuestra única esperanza

Arabella solo aprieta las manos de su dulce niñito, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero trata de no derramarlas por el bien de Draco

-En esa hacienda fue donde murió tu madre mi dulce niñito

Narcissa Malfoy había muerto hace mucho tiempo, Draco su único hijo realmente nunca pensó en ella después de su muerte, una que otra vez la extrañaba horrores, pero siempre se consolaba con el hecho de tener a su padre y su nana a su lado, pero ahora no sabe cómo sentirse con respecto al tema de la verdadera causa de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Mamá no murió accidentalmente en un viaje?

-No le vayas a hablar de esto al señor Lucius, hay cosas que él no quiere recordar, y si él te mintió perdónalo, deja que sea el mismo que te cuente de Slytherin- La señora Figg estaba temblando con unas cuentas lágrimas derramadas

Draco solo limpio las lágrimas de su nana, tratando de tranquilizarse y ocultar sus sentimientos, un buen Malfoy sabe hacerlo

-¿Cómo murió mamá?, cuéntame de esa tragedia

-No lo sé hijo, tu sabes que tu padre es una persona que se hace de enemigos muy fácilmente, también lo envidiaban mucho, Slytherin siempre ha sido la hacienda más grande de Hogsmade.

La señora Figg se quedó perdida un tiempo en sus viejos recuerdos, mientras Draco esperaba que continuara con su relato, la verdad es que su nana siempre había sido buena con eso de los relatos. Ve como se acerca hacia el con una mirada cómplice y habla con tono confidente y en un leve susurro, que apenas es capaz de escuchar

-No me extrañaría nada que hayan asesinado a tu madre, porque ella era la dueña de Slytherin.

Bien a este punto de la historia Draco sentía un millón de dudas acerca de todos, además de una furia inmensa, no podía creer que su padre le haya ocultado que tenían una hacienda, que su madre murió ahí y por si fuera poco que su madre era la mismísima dueña, alejándose de su nana dio un resoplido, tomo las llaves de su automóvil y se fue con la única persona capaz de tranquilizarlo.

-Me voy con Astoria

En el viejo Puerto del Río del lago negro del pueblo de Hogsmade, se encontraban el viejo jefe de la policía Gwain Robards, Arthur Weasley y Fenrir Greyback, esperando que el resto de los trabajadores terminaran de desembarcar

-¿Cómo que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy es el dueño de Slytherin?, ¿Qué le paso al viejo?

Pregunto con un tono de molestia el viejo entrometido de Robards, Weasley sonrió de la manera más alegre que pudo mientras fumaba un puro

-Se está muriendo, esas son las noticias, y muerto Malfoy tengo la oportunidad de quedarme con el Puerto, y no gastar tanto en vigilancia

Lo último lo dice dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a Robards, el cual al sentirse intimidado cambio drásticamente de tema

-Ya que lo mencionas, te voy a cobrar más por tener a mis hombres vigilantes para ti

Weasley si es posible hace su sonrisa más grande, lo que intimida más al buen jefe de la policía

-¿Qué?, soy el jefe de la policía, arriesgo mi pellejo por mí, al menos me deberías dar un poco más y decirles que se apuren

Viendo hacia a donde apunto el jefe de la policía, Arthur lanza un grito llamando a su fiel sirviente

-Greyback, ¿Qué pasa que no se apuran?, diles que se den prisa o iré yo mismo a apuntarles con mi pistola si eso quieren.

El jefe Robards ve como Greyback asiente ligeramente y corre a hablar con el resto de los trabajadores que siguen desembarcando del Puerto, el cual se encuentra en Slytherin

-El día que Harry Potter nos descubra aquí, voy a tenerte que poner preso

Arthur Weasley tira su puro al suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia al jefe, le dice

-El día en que tenga en mi poder Slytherin, el puerto será mío, y tu tal vez puedas llegar a ser mi socio, además de que pagare muy bien tus servicios

Ante esto último el viejo gordo de Robards gorjeó de felicidad, y dijo con los ojos brillosos

-¿Qué estás pensando Arthur?

-Malfoy se está muriendo porque está en la ruina, y su hijo un caballerito de ciudad, a quien nadie conoce, va a heredar las tierras, pero también heredara las deudas de Malfoy, no le quedara de otra que vender para darse sus lujitos

Robards lanzo una estrepitosa carcajada y dijo:

-Y tú serás quien va a comprar, esto vale una fortuna y más de una vida- Se quitó su sombrero y con aire solemne continuo- Mil quinientas hectáreas, seis mil cabezas de ganado y un puerto de río, me perdonaras mi buen amigo pero esto es mucho para ti

El señor Weasley solo se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente, mientras dirigía su mirada al puerto

-El precio va a mejorar, cuando la casa se incendie, se quemen los campos, muera todo el ganado y los pocos peones que queden vivos salgan huyendo

Robards lanzo una risita chillona y dijo

-Pero se te olvida Harry Potter, ese tiene más ojos que una araña

-Harry no es ningún problema, se su debilidad, le gustan demasiado las mujeres, la noche en que vayamos a atacar Slytherin, una mujer será su perdición, de Potter me encargo yo y también del hijo de Lucius Malfoy

-Oh, padre, si no estuvieras tirado en una cama inconsciente te llenaría de gritos e insultos, y maldición aún quiero gritarte, pero Astoria dijo que no debía hacer eso por tu salud, pero por dios necesito sacar la furia contigo, porque no se ira

Draco después de ir a buscar a Astoria Greengrass y tener una larga conversación, acerca de su nuevo descubrimiento salió de ahí bastante tranquilo, había decidido ir a visitar a su padre al hospital, pero en cuanto llego la furia había vuelto a él, entonces ahí estaba después de 20 minutos, hablando solo y dando vueltas en la habitación como un sucio animal enjaulado, quería zarandear a su padre hasta que despertara, darle un fuerte abrazo y después llenarlo a gritos por todas las cosas que le oculto, pero aún no estaba muy seguro.

-A la mierda lo que dijo Astoria, estoy muy decepcionado de ti Lucius Malfoy, se supone que eres mi padre y debes decirme toda la verdad por más dolorosa que sea para ti, no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado la verdadera razón de la muerte de mamá ni de que teníamos una hacienda, detesto que lo hayas hecho, porque ahora estoy en esta penosa situación, maldita sea me fallaste, mintiéndome y luego llevando a la quiebra las industrias, puta madre levántate y di algo maldito mentiroso de mierda

El rubio no se había dado cuenta que sus gritos habían bajado de tono y ahora sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y llenas de lágrimas, se arrodillo junto a la cama de su padre, tomo fuertemente su mano

-Yo nunca te voy a decepcionar papa, solo por favor despierta, necesito saber porque me engañaste, necesito oír tus gritos por haberte insultado así, te necesito a mi lado, hay tantas cosas que debo decirte, debo decirte porque nunca te voy a dar un nieto, solo te pido que despiertes, solo eso…

Volvió a romper en llanto, mientras sujetaba la mano de su padre, deseaba tanto verlo despierto, que estaba dispuesto a confesarle uno de sus más grandes secretos.

Amaba la sensación de montar a caballo, mientras el viento despeinaba más su cabello, esto también le servía para olvidarse un poco de sus pesadillas con Adrian Pucey, desde que lo dejo en su casa no lo había vuelto a ver en persona, pero en sueños ahí estaba el joven hablándole suavemente al oído, susurrando siempre las mismas palabras_: Soy normal y tú también lo eres_

Mientras seguía recordando sus sueños en los cuales abrazaba al joven Pucey, tratando de darle algún consuelo, escucho gritos de una mujer desesperada pidiendo ayuda, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación familiar, esto ya lo había vivido con Adrian y el término con pesadillas, volvió a escuchar los horrorizados gritos y solo pudo cabalgar velozmente hacia esos gritos.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja, ahora sabía quién profería tremendos gritos, era Ginny Prewett, su nueva admiradora, estaba siendo perseguida por Vernon y Dudley Dursley, todavía si era posible estaba más molesto, aquel asqueroso jabalí tenía una obsesión por la gente joven, hermosa y desprotegida

-Papá mira ahí esta Harry Potter

Grito la asquerosa ballena de Dudley, Vernon solo volteo la cabeza, pero enseguida bajo de su caballo y tomo a Ginny por la espalda, la joven solo forcejeaba y lloraba, Dudley también bajo de su caballo, pero en cuanto vio a Potter con su machete no pudo evitar gritar

-Cuidado papá, aquí esta Potter con un machete

El de los ojos esmeralda se acercó a ellos un poco y no pudo evitar sentir furia y asco a la vez, imaginarse a esos cerdos tratando de hacerle lo mismo a Ginny, que Vernon le hizo a Adrian fue lo que lo motivo a levantar su machete y gritarles:

-Por lo visto Vernon disfrutas de la gente joven, pero lo mejor será que te largues antes de que te mate con mis propias manos, cerdo hijo de puta

Dudley retrocedió un poco asustado, mientras su padre solo veía a Potter con algo parecido al aburrimiento, y exclamo

-Somos 2 contra uno, ¿Por qué no te lo piensas?, yo en mientras me entretengo con la señorita

Harry rojo de furia, avanzo más hasta apuntarle con su machete justo frente a su cara y volvió a decir más lento

-He dicho que la sueltes, si no quieres que te pase lo de la última vez

Vernon abrió sus pequeños ojos y solo miro con asco a Potter, volvió a montar su caballo y le hizo una seña a su hijo de que hiciera lo mismo, antes de irse le grito

-No puedes estar en todos lados para siempre Potter

Los ballenatos horribles se alejaban a toda velocidad, mientras el trataba de consolar a una llorosa Ginny que solo repetía, _oh Harry, gracias mi héroe._

Nunca le había gustado ver mujeres llorar, era sumamente insoportable y grotesco, parecía que entre más tristes estuvieran, peor era el llanto, le puso las manos en los hombros a Ginny

-¿Cómo se te ocurre andar sola por aquí muchacha?

Ginny solo lanzo un grito y lloro aún más fuerte, trataba de decir algo, pero todo era interrumpido por sus sollozos, Harry no pudo evitar comparar su horrible llanto de lagarto, con el suave y triste de Adrian Pucey.

-Cálmate Ginny, estas temblando, vamos te llevo con Hedwig para tu casa

Le tomo del brazo, pero la pelirroja se zafo y se puso a balbucear entre sus sollozos

-Mamá…. Ella no puede…. No quiere….mi mamá… a casa no

Harry suspiro con cansancio, él ya sabía lo que quería decir Ginny

-Lo sé, no quiere que te metas con hombres

La muchacha respiro hondo y lo miro con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas

-A casa no, mamá va a dispararte y no quiero que te haga eso

El pelinegro sonrió de lado

-¿Sabes? , yo tampoco quiero que me disparen, no es muy divertido que digamos

Ginevra solo lanzo una suave risa y miro a Potter, como se a un dios que puede hacerlo todo

-Mira solo no camines sola por estos rumbos, a veces los hombres llegamos a ser unos salvajes de primera, y más los Dursley, mejor enamórate de alguien que te proteja para que no te pase nada.

Ginny Prewett, era 2 años más joven que Harry Potter, pero lo conocía desde que era una chiquilla, siempre lo había admirado, le encantaba ver como montaba a su fiel caballo blanco, era como el príncipe que toda mujer sueña, siempre era tan valiente y alegre, que ella se sentía increíble cada vez que él le sonreía, por eso cuando el hablo de un hombre al que amar, ella no pudo evitar decir lo que lleva tanto tiempo guardado

-Yo ya estoy enamorada

Harry soltó una risita, mientras veía a la muchacha sudar y mover las manos nerviosamente, obviamente él ya sabía a qué hombre se refería,, la mirada de la pelirroja se lo decía todo, pero él quería jugar un rato, solo para ver un poco de la actitud infantil

-¿Así donde está que no lo veo por aquí?, no me digas que está en tu bolsillo

La chica Prewett se sonrojo escandalosamente, y se acercó un poco más a Harry con los ojos llenos de brillo por la emoción de estar tan cerca de un hombre así, le resultaba tan encantador

-Todavía no lo sabe

Harry trato de aguantar la risita que quería sacar debido a como era observado por la jovencita de 2 colitas bajas, la miro fijamente y con la voz más seductora que pudo

-Porque no lo miras, como me miras a mí y tal vez él se dé cuenta

Él le hizo una seña a la joven para que lo siguiera junto a su caballo Hedwig

-Súbete

La pelirroja se subió con un ágil movimiento al caballo y detrás de ella se montó Harry, ahora estaba más sonrojada por la cercanía con el hombre de sus sueños, el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Mientras cabalgaban juntos hacia Slytherin, unas nubes grises se formaban ocultando el sol, y dando paso a truenos y rayos, ahora con el silencio y sin preocupaciones, el morocho se puso a recordar el corto intercambio de palabras con Vernon

_-No puedes estar en todos lados para siempre Potter_

Esas habían sido las palabras del ballenato, y tenía razón, Harry no sabía si aquel tipo iría a buscar a Adrián y tratando de vengarse, después de dejar a Ginny en su casa buscaría a Adrián para saber si se encontraba bien y si nadie lo había amenazado, pero luego vino un viejo pensamiento a su mente.

_ Aquel asqueroso jabalí tenía una obsesión por la gente joven, hermosa y desprotegida_

¿Joven y hermosa?, él se refería a Ginny, pero en el fondo sabía que no era del todo cierto, cuando dijo aquella frase lo hizo escuchando los gritos de ella, pero pensando en él, eso le hizo detener a Hedwig, y poner a trabajar rápidamente su mente, tratando de darle alguna explicación a sus locos pensamientos, pero la mano, algo áspera de Ginny en su mejilla, lo hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Con un asentimiento algo brusco, volvió a tomar las riendas de su caballo y continúo cabalgando algo más rápido.

La tormenta los había alcanzado a ambos, se encontraban en un viejo gallinero abandonado, Ginny estaba temblando de frío y con unas cuantas lágrimas, al cerrar la puerta del gallinero se volvió a acercar a la joven y la inspecciono, su largo cabello rojo estaba aún sujeto por las ligas de cabello, el cual estaba amarrado con 2 coletas hacia abajo, su falda larga al igual que su blusa sin tirante se pegaban a su femenino cuerpo, acentuando las curvas, detrás de la delicada blusa pudo divisar el sostén blanco que llevaba, el cual transparentaba sus pechos, dejando ver sus pequeños pezones.

La pelirroja al sentirse un poco acosada, carraspeo para tratar de llamar la atención del chico Potter.

-Tu madre debe estar preocupada, pero mientras no baje el río no vamos a poder salir

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazo con una manta de lana que traía en las cosas de Hedwig, se acercó a la fogata dejando su sombrero a un lado, y lamentándose por ser tan idiota siempre, él y su estúpida obsesión de usar chalecos lo más ligeros posibles.

-Tal vez no vuelva a mi casa

Ginny había dejado de llorar y ahora temblaba como un cubo de hielo, Potter estaba un poco harto de su actitud de nadie me comprende y lloro cada dos por tres.

_-Adolescentes y por si fuera poca mujer tenía que ser_

-Ya no quiero seguir viviendo así

Al parecer la chica no se dio cuenta de la cara de hastió de Harry, el cual un poco molesto y cansado le dijo

-Mira Ginny si quieres yo hablo con tu madre, no te preocupes

-Tú no lo crees, pero va a dispararte

_Honestamente prefiero que me disparen a tener que seguir escuchándote_

El pelinegro trato de soportar las ganas de irse a pesar de la tormenta de allá afuera

-Yo tengo que responder por ti ante ella Ginevra

-¿Crees que soy una niña?

A estas alturas Ginny estaba roja de furia y chillando como vaca en celo, Harry quería llorar de pura frustración, se jalo los cabellos apaciguando los instintos asesinos que querían salir de él, por eso opto por reírse histéricamente

-Yo no creo que seas una niña

Pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Ginny y las manos en sus caderas, supo que necesitaba decir algo más para evitar tener una pelea con esa fiera salvaje, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia cada vez que una mujer se enojaba con él, alabar su belleza.

-Eres una mujer muy bella

Bien el ceño fruncido cambio por un gran sonrojo, pero como siempre era un idiota impulsivo que arruina todo

-Y muy tonta

Diablos, deseo golpearse el rostro contra la pared un millón de veces, pero necesitaba pensar rápido una excusa

-Tú vives en Slytherin, yo soy quien las cuida, aunque a veces nunca me acerco

Piensa, su cerebro se repetía constantemente, ahora Ginny de seguro pensaba que él quería algo con ella, y bueno la pelirroja no estaba de mal ver, tal vez un poco de diversión calmara sus pesadillas.

-Si no fueras hija de Molly, te lo explicaría con un beso

-¿Qué clase de beso?

-¿Cómo quieres que sea?

-Lleno de pasión

Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos tirando la manta de lana y quitándole el chaleco a Harry, este comenzó a desnudarla dándose cuenta de la inexperiencia de la joven, por eso trato de ser lo más delicado y dulce posible.

Y así como esa noche Ginny Prewett dio su primer beso y perdió la virginidad, con el hombre que siempre amo y amara.


	5. ¿Me das asco?

-Esto está muy mal Voldy

Murmuro Bellatrix Lestrange inclinándose levemente al caldero e inhalando el humo que salió de él.

-Voldemort, Bellatrix ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?, lo único que quiero saber es si va a morir el viejo Malfoy de eso dependen muchas cosas

Bellatrix sonrió e inclino la cabeza un poco, simulando una reverencia

-Ya veo que tiene planes mi señor, los suyos y los de su "hijo", Slytherin es muy grande y muy rica.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de mi "hijo"?, yo quiero a Arthur como si yo lo hubiera engendrado

Lestrange soltó una de sus ya conocidas y temerarias carcajadas que le erizan los cabellos a cualquiera, pero esto no le importo a Voldemort.

-Oh mi querido señor Riddle, Arthur Weasley no es y nunca lo verá como su hijo

Tom Riddle solo la continúo mirando por un largo rato, hasta que Bellatrix se tranquilizo y continúo con su plática un poco más seria y relajada, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su esquelético rostro.

-Slytherin será suya, pero a precio de sangre

Riddle golpeo con fuerza la mesa donde se depositaba el caldero, derramando un poco su contenido y con un bufido exasperado dijo:

-Lo único que quiero saber es si muere Malfoy, el resto es cosa mía Bellatrix

Bellatrix asintió teniendo un poco de miedo ante la reacción de Voldemort, prolongo con lo que el hombre le pidió:

-Lucius Malfoy cuerpo débil, su alma no brilla y….

-Sigue Bella, prosigue

Ella, solo lo miro a los ojos y mostro su más maliciosa sonrisa y simplemente dijo, como en un dulce suspiro:

-Está a punto de pasar a la otra orilla

En Londres, se encontraba Draco Malfoy acompañado de un buen amigo de la familia, Antonin Dolohov el era el abogado de la familia Malfoy junto a Severus Snape, para Draco ambos eran como sus tíos, siempre los veía en navidad y cumpleaños.

-Creo que llevare a Padre a Slytherin, tal vez le ayude a recomponerse ahora que ya salió del hospital

Antonin medito un poco y tomándose su barbilla, dio un suspiro y miro a los ojos a Draco

-Siempre ha sido un hombre de campo, creo que le va a parecer una maravillosa idea, además los que dice la prensa es muy fastidioso y perturbador

Ambos sabían que los periódicos y demás medios de comunicación estaban al tanto de la ruina de Industrias Malfoy, los habían seguido a todos lados y acosado con un sinfín de preguntas bastante molestas y fuera de lugar.

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de que nos dejen en paz, Astoria también me ayudara, así que todo estará bien

Dolohov sonrió y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Draco le dijo con voz juguetona:

-¿Astoria?, ¿No te parece que están muy unidos?

Vergüenza, era un sentimiento que en estos momentos le quedaba muy bien al joven Malfoy, si había tenido uno que otro momento de pasión y ternura con Astoria, porque ella era dulce, bella y bueno conocía todos sus secretos, pero nunca se imagina casado o viviendo con ella.

-No, además yo me iré a la hacienda también, necesito pensar en que hare y como rescatar Industrias Malfoy

-Me parece muy bien, solo espero que te cuides

-Claro que lo hare, mi plan no es ir y morir en cuando baje del avión, así que calma que pareces una mamá gallina

-Lo lamento, solo me preocupo por ti y como te ira con aquellos salvajes

Otra vez con lo mismo, cuando su padre despertó le dijo lo mismo que Severus, que la hacienda no era un lugar para él, y que lo más probable fuera que se arrepintiera, y ahora venía Antonin y le decía lo mismo, el no era ninguna jovencita temerosa de perder la virginidad en cualquier momento, el era todo un hombre hecho y derecho y se sabía defender, y si alguno de esos "granjeros inmundos " se atrevía a hacerle algo, ya se las iban a ver con su puño y su mirada de odio infinito.

-Te veré luego Draco, cuídate

-Claro, hasta pronto y gracias por todo

-Al parecer Slytherin y los granjeros estarán en mi destino por mucho

Los terneros junto con los caballos eran sus animales favoritos, siempre estaban junto a él en las noches que no podía dormir o para relajarse, Hedwig su caballo estuvo con él en las noches que tenía pesadillas con Adrian Pucey, lo bueno es que estás ya habían empezado a bajar su frecuencia, lo único que rondaba sus sueños en la noche era la hacienda y el señor Malfoy, tenía miedo de que la hacienda dejara de existir, ese siempre fue y será su primer hogar y le daba miedo pensar que no lo estaba protegiendo.

Con el viento soplando fuerte en su rostro y su torso desnudo, siguió gritando órdenes al resto de los peones para que guiaran a las terneras hacia el río para que se refrescaran un rato, Ron como siempre iba a su lado cabalgando, eran inseparables desde los 11 años, y esperaba que lo fueran hasta los 90.

-Eh Ron con cuidado que hay muchas terneras y no quiero perder ninguna

El pelirrojo que también estaba con el pecho desnudo, se giro para verlo y asentir para después continuar cabalgando para llevar a las terneras faltantes al pequeño río.

Hogsmeade era un pequeño pueblo muy caluroso a las afueras de Londres, la gente con "lujos", eran los que tenían una casa de 2 pisos, el resto era gente normal, por eso en el pueblo solo había gente de mediana clase, ni muy pobres ni muy ricos, tan solo excepto por Arthur Weasley y su "padre" Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido como Voldemort, se hacía llamar así debido a que creía su nombre muy común y corriente, además su nuevo apodo inspiraba terror en aquellos débiles campesinos ingenuos.

Theodore Nott era el dueño de la única tienda con un teléfono en el pueblo, se encargaba también de mandar y recibir telegramas, tenía una buena vida, pero solo le faltaba algo para ser feliz, algo que llevaba años persiguiendo.

-Eh Collin, espera un segundo

El joven Creevey estaba en su bicicleta yendo hacia la iglesia, ya que él era el monaguillo del pueblo, además del fan numero 1 de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué pasa Theo?

-Creo que esto es para Harry Potter- dijo Theo mostrándole un telegrama

Collin miro un rato el telegrama y mostrando una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Qué casualidad yo me dirijo hacia Slytherin ahora

-Mira acaba de llegarle este mensaje desde la capital, es decir, de Londres

¿Londres?, acaso Harry conocía ahí a alguien, que el supiera Harry había vivido toda su vida aquí en Hogsmeade, nunca había salido ni siquiera para la capital y menos podía conocer a alguien allí, pero ahora que lo recordaba el dueño de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy vive ahí, así que tal vez sea el que le escribió el dichoso telegrama.

-Debe ser de Lucius Malfoy, dueño de Slytherin

Theo ahora lo miraba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, tal vez por el calor o por la pregunta tan rara que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Tu sabes si Lucius Malfoy tuvo un hijo?

Por dios, de lo que uno se entera en menos de 10 minutos, fue lo que pensó Collin, primero se enteraba de que Harry recibía correo de la capital y ahora de que el viejo Malfoy tiene un hijo, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas bastante raras

-No sabía que tuviera hijos

-A lo mejor el viejo se volvió a casar, pero pues quien sabe, escucha esto

Qué bien otra cosa nueva, justo ahora se viene a enterar de que Theo es un gran chismoso ni 5 minutos de platica llevan y ya le quiere mostrar el telegrama para Harry, pero bueno el no podía negarse, quién sabe qué tipo de información crucial pueda tener ese telegrama

-Señor Harry Potter, arribo a esa localidad dentro de 72 horas…

-¿Localidad?, pues no es más fácil decir Hogsmeade

El castaño Nott sonrió y prosiguió leyendo:

-Arribo dentro de 72 horas, por favor tenga todos los preparativos listos para trasladarme en limo desde el aeropuerto

Los londinenses cada vez estaban más locos de sus cabezas llenas de lujos, ahora hasta inventaban nuevos transportes y ellos ni enterados, ¿Limo?, ¿Qué será eso?, ¿Un limón con ruedas?, la sola idea lo hizo sonreír y expreso su idea.

-¿Qué es Limo?, ¿Algún tipo de caballo?

-Pobre inculto

-¿Quién escribió todo eso?

-Lo escribe Draco Malfoy

La habitación de Lucius Malfoy antes cuidadosamente arreglada, ahora se encontraba totalmente llena de todo tipo de aparatos médicos, para ayudarlo a respirar y demás, su regreso del hospital había sido con ayuda de una ambulancia, los medios de comunicación decían que no iba a durar mucho, especialmente Rita Skeeter que no paraba de pronosticar su muerte en circunstancias un tanto extrañas. A pesar de estar en una cama desvalido y con una gran variedad de cables conectados al cuerpo aun seguía teniendo esa mirada firme y fría.

-¿Cuándo mandaste el telegrama?

Su hijo se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama leyendo una revista de economía, donde hablaban acerca de Industrias Malfoy y su quiebre.

-Ayer cuando supe que ya salías del hospital

Algo que el Señor Malfoy odiaba era que tomaran decisiones por él, eso siempre le causaba grandes conflictos, por eso nunca permitió que su difunta esposa tomara alguna decisión sobre él y ahora no iba a permitir que lo hiciera su hijo.

-No recuerdo haber hablado de eso contigo Draco

Vio como su primogénito se enderezaba y lo miraba con clara indiferencia, sabía que cuando Draco hacía eso era porque temía haber hecho algo mal.

-Y no lo vamos a hablar padre, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, sé que es Slytherin, sé que es una hacienda muy grande y muy rica manejada por un granjero

Si no estuviera enfermo y con riesgo de morir, se hubiera puesto de pie para zarandear al idiota de su hijo, primero se cree muy listo, luego le habla como si fuera alguna especie de niño con retraso mental y para el final se pone a criticar a personas que jamás ha visto.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, déjame dejarte unas cosas claras, estoy enfermo mas no retrasado y si vuelves a usar conmigo ese tono, como si le hablaras a un sordo imbécil me las pagaras, segundo no sabes todo acerca de Slytherin –Tomando un suspiro -Y por ultimo Harry Potter no es un granjero como tú lo llamas es un campesino y por más que te duela es la persona más trabajadora y admirable que he visto en mi vida, así que cállate y deja de tomar decisiones para las que aun no estás preparado.

Draco quería gritarle que el ya sabía que su madre era la dueña de la hacienda y que lo más probable fuera que la hayan matado por esas tierras, deseaba decir que el ya conocía a la gente como Potter, gente ignorante que solo sirve para el campo y que eran simples empleados no familia, pero sobre todo hacerle entender a su padre que no era ningún niño, que él era un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, no podía hacerlo porque le advirtieron que nada de disgustos con su padre, lo mejor era ignorarlo, además así se salvaba de hablar con su padre acerca de esa promesa en el hospital.

-Está bien, no te tratare como a un imbécil ni tomare decisiones sin consultarte, y por Potter no te preocupes Severus ya me lo describió.

-Hijo, sabes también como yo que Severus es un hombre que odia a todo el mundo que él no considere interesante o que lo vea mal, Harry y él se odian, créeme que para mí es un absoluto misterio, llevan años llevándose así. ¿Qué te dijo Severus exactamente?

Claro que conocía a su padrino, sabía que a veces era una persona un tanto exagerada, pero tampoco un mentiroso, además esa charla era suya y de Severus y por nada del mundo iba a contar lo que le dijo su padrino o su padre le lanzaría un discurso sobre Potter durante horas.

-Solo eso padre, el resto lo averigüe yo solo, yo tampoco soy un inútil ¿Sabes?, Antonin me dijo que te haría bien un tiempo en el campo, claro debo irme yo primero y preparar todo haya, así que ¿Usted su gran y real alteza está de acuerdo conmigo este muchachito idiota?

Si, a veces su hijo se comportaba como cuando tenía 5 años, como un completo dolor de cabeza, pero había días como esos que esa actitud no le fastidiaba tanto, porque le gustaba ver a Draco sonreír como un dulce niño pequeño que apenas conoce de la vida.

-Cállate jovencito, debes de saber que la vida haya no es fácil

-Una hacienda es una empresa, no le veo lo difícil padre

Con un resoplido Lucius hablo:

-No a los que tu estas acostumbrado

Su padre se había vuelto loco, Slytherin era como cualquier otra empresa en la que el haya estado, solo tenía que dar órdenes, revisar unas cuantas cosas y papeles y listo, era como las otras empresas que antes tenían, solo que un nombre bastante extraño.

-Padre, una empresa es una empresa y fin, no te ofendas pero ya no eres tan joven solo por eso lo dices, así que tranquilo ya me las arreglare

Parecía que en lugar de tener un hijo con un cerebro medianamente decente, había tenido un hijo con una pasa en lugar de un cerebro, no entendía como Draco veía manejar una hacienda tan fácil como una empresa, estaba loco, solo le tocaba esperar que pronto saliera de su burbuja y se diera cuenta.

-Yo podre manejar esa hacienda como manejo mi carro, y si no pues le hare un altar al mismísimo Harry Potter

Ginny amaba muy pocas cosas en la vida, su familia que aunque era pequeña era perfecta, cariñosa y protectora, además montar a caballo era algo increíble para ella, sentía que podía volar y ser capaz de alcanzar cualquier cosa, y por ultimo pero no menos importante para ella se encontraba Harry Potter, lo conocía desde los 10 años y ahora ya tenía 18 años, su madre siempre le decía que se casara con un hombre no tan viejo pero no tan joven, alguien que la pudiera cuidar, y ese era Harry, tenía 24 años, ese día que lo fue a ver mientras atrapaba becerros era el cumpleaños de Harry pero nunca le pudo dar la flor que ella sembró desde hace meses para dársela a él, era un regalo cursi pero amaba tanto a Harry que daría cualquier cosa por él, y estaba segura que Harry ya sentía algo por ella, sabía que no podía terminar que el resto de las mujeres con las que Harry estuvo, ella tenía que ser especial para él, valiente, atrevida y sobre todo hermosa.

Por eso mientras montaba a caballo y vi el inconfundible cabello de Harry, tan negro como la noche y siempre igual de rebelde que el dueño, se acerco cabalgando lento para poder observar mejor esos músculos duros y firmes.

-Harry mira lo que pasa ahí

Todo el mundo sabía que Ron era el hombre más chismoso de todo Hogsmeade, pero aun así para Harry era importante esa amistad, por eso cuando Ron le señalo lo que pasaba detrás de unos matorrales, le daban ganas de tirar a su amigo del caballo y darle la golpiza de su vida.

Dejando a las terneras y a sus amigos de lado, fue cabalgando velozmente hacia esos matorrales y lo que vio simplemente lo dejo sin emoción y pensamientos, ahí estaba Adrian Pucey besándose dulcemente con su vecino, Gregory Goyle, no supo que sentir solo se quedo un rato observando, ya había pasado 2 noches sin pesadillas y ahora tendría nuevas pesadillas otra vez con Adrian de protagonista, cuando aquel beso comenzó a subir de intensidad el sintió una ganas de vomitar frente a ambos, pero se contuvo y grito lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie de sus amigos los oyera:

-¿Qué mierda significa esto Pucey?, ¿Te salvo de unos cabrones y te vas a meter con otro?

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ya tenía sujeto a Adrian de un brazo apretándoselo con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente evitando lanzarse a golpearlo, Goyle se había apartado un poco con su horrible y asquerosa cara totalmente sonrojada por el beso.

-Harry suéltame, ¿Qué te pasa?, no estaba haciendo nada malo

-¿Nada malo?, te estabas besando con este tipo frente a todo el maldito mundo y así se supone que esperas que nadie te quiera matar por cómo te exhibes

Adrian se removió y se zafo de su brazo, mientras tomaba la mano de Goyle fuertemente, seguro que para tener un poco de apoyo silencioso

-No me estaba exhibiendo, solo estaba besando a alguien y no tiene nada de raro

-Por dios es asqueroso y lo más anormal que he visto en toda mi vida, deberían matarlos por ser unos malditos enfermos, me dan asco ambos

La cachetada no se la espero nunca, Adrian estaba rojo de la furia y con su mano todavía alzada, se irguió cuan alto era y vio a Harry a los ojos, hablando con una voz totalmente diferente a la de siempre

-Me has decepcionado Potter, creía que eras una persona sin prejuicios, pero eres como todos, tu si me das asco

La pareja se fue tomada de la mano tranquilamente, mientras él se quedaba ahí con la mano aún en la mejilla sonrojada por el golpe de la mano de Adrian, aunque el joven podría parecer débil era sumamente fuerte, bueno al menos con la mano.

Aun no entendía porque había reaccionado así cuando los vio besarse, al principio no sintió nada, pero luego sintió demasiado asco y furias como para continuar observando, a pesar de que una parte de el sabía que debía alcanzarlos y disculparse, la otra parte, la más terca le decía que no debía, que había hecho lo correcto al gritarles de esa manera para que dejaran su inmundo espectáculo, lo mejor era que el mundo se librara de esos desviados.

Monto a Hedwig y volvió donde todavía se encontraban sus amigos con las terneras en el río, comenzó otra vez a gritar ordenes de aquí a allá, y cuando ya se estaban preparando para irse, el iba al frente de las terneras y otros peones iban alrededor de ellas para evitar que alguna se fuera, Ron iba al final también para vigilar y pudo ver a lo lejos a una ternera en el río ahogándose

-Ron la ternera se está ahogando, sácala de ahí pronto

El pelirrojo tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo ya había alguien en el río sacando la cabeza de la ternera para ayudarla a respirar, era la persona que Harry tenía menos ganas de ver que nadie, ahí estaba una sonriente y mojada Ginny Prewett.

Ron bajo de su caballo Scabers, y corrió para ayudarla con la ternera, cuando ya estaba con el resto, todos volvieron a cabalgar sin mirar atrás, pero cuando Harry volteo para agradecerle a Ginny, se encontró con la mirada más enamorada que haya visto nunca, por eso solo le dio una inclinación de cabeza y continuo con su camino hacia Slytherin.


	6. ¿Limo?

Los espesos campos estaban llenos de un sol bastante ardiente, casi todo el mundo estaba en el río o refrescándose, pero solo una persona estaba torturándose bajo aquel calor asfixiante, era un joven de grandes ojos esmeralda y unas gafas redondas igual de viejas que tu queridísima abuela.

Harry aun estaba preguntándose porque había reaccionado como un animal salvaje cuando vio a Adrian Pucey y Gregory Goyle, nunca le había importado mucho la "condición" de Adrian, solo lo hacía sentirse un poco incomodo en su presencia, pero nunca lo había llegado a insultar así y menos casi golpearlo, pero cuando los vio besarse con una ternura y pasión tal, que haría hacer sentir hasta a un matrimonio vergüenza de sus besos, simplemente sintió como si tuviera una olla dentro de el, la cual en cualquier momento explotaría y así paso, quería ir hacer que Adrian lo perdonara, pero ahora las cosas estaban muy frescas tal vez lo mejor sea posponerlo, hasta que ese Goyle haga olvidar el mal rato a Adrian.

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un jeep se estaciono frente a él y Hedwig, de la cual sostenía sus riendas mientras caminaba a su lado, y menos se entero cuando alguien le hablo.

-Eh Potter, no me vas a saludar

Ese era Tom Riddle, el cual hace unas semanas había exigido que se le llamara Lord Voldemort, Harry casi se muere de la risa al escuchar semejante nombre de payaso de rodeo, era como si se hubiera autonombrado Vomitron o algo así, por eso cada vez que lo veía se tenía que aguantar la risa.

-¿Cómo va la jornada Potter?

Lanzando un suspiro de cansancio y aburrimiento se acomodo sus viejos lentes y dijo:

-Como siempre señor mucho sol y poca plata

-Dinero, Potter, Dinero, no seas tan vulgar, el sol siempre está ahí el dinero hay que buscarlo

_Que viejo tan imbécil_, había pensado Harry, dándose sus aires de elegancia y grandeza, como si fuera alguna especie de Dios que sabía todas las respuestas del universo.

-Por cierto Potter, ¿Sabe algo de Lucius Malfoy?

_La puta gran madre de la mierda, _este viejo siempre tiene un poder para saber el tema exacto del que Harry no quiere hablar, vamos que solo le falta que le pregunte sobre Goyle y Adrian.

-Pues nada desde hace un par de semanas

Mejor dar una respuesta corta y mordaz, que seguir soportando sus entrevistas, Riddle no podía irse con su querido hijito Weasley y dejarlo a él tranquilo, por lo visto no.

-¿Pero cómo?, ¿No sabe nada?

_Hijo de puta chismoso, _al parecer el señor "Yo lo sé todo", sabía que algo le había pasado al señor Malfoy, y estaba ahí para burlarse de Harry y probablemente fastidiarlo con los problemas del señor Malfoy. Lo más probable era que todo fuera una gran farsa, lo mejor era irse de ahí y hacer algo más divertido, tal vez podría ver a Ginny o Lavender o Alicia, bueno a ver a cual se encontraba.

-Mire señor debo irme, Hedwig no se siente muy bien hoy así que…..

No llego a terminar porque empezó a caminar despacio, sonriéndole al dueño de Gryffindor, para irse de una vez y no tener que oír sus idioteces.

-Tengo conocidos en la capital Potter, y me han dicho que Malfoy se encuentra bastante enfermo

A la mierda, eso no podía ser verdad, Lucius Malfoy era el hombre más sano y enérgico de todo Hogsmeade, que va, de toda Europa, no era, es, porque él no podía morir así como así, no podía dejarlo solo, simplemente no podía, trato de tranquilizarse e ignorar la mirada suspicaz de Riddle.

-No puede ser, ¿Seguro que tiene la información correcta?

-¿Por quién me toma?, ¿Por un viejo chismoso?, déjeme decirle que tengo muy buenas fuentes

_No es momento de reír Harry, _se lo repitió como mantra al menos unas diez veces, seguro de que no iba a reír

-Mire Potter, si tiene problemas económicos y si Malfoy se comunica con usted dígale que mi hijo Arthur y yo estamos muy afectados por la noticia, que estamos dispuestos a ayudarlo de la manera que sea, hasta podemos comprarles Slytherin si lo desean claro está.

Ahora ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, esas cosas de ayuda eran pura basura disfrazada, lo único que quería era hacerle saber que aun quería ser dueño de la hacienda y que deseaba comprarla a toda costa. Esta consternado y furioso, por eso escupió las palabras

-¿Una oferta por Slytherin?

Deseaba insultarlo y molerlo a golpes, pero aun tenía un poco de educación por eso hablo con el tono más serio y educado que pudo:

-Métase su oferta por donde le quepa, y no se preocupe llevare su mensaje con el señor Malfoy para que igual lo mande a la mierda

Bien tal vez en su cerebro las palabras sonaran mejor, pero bueno que tampoco tiene tanta paciencia, y además fue el educado cuando lo dijo, claro dejando de lado los insultos, ahora Hermione le va a regañar cuando lo sepa, bueno si lo sabe.

Ya montado en Hedwig y cabalgando rápido hacia Slytherin, pudo escuchar el grito de Tom Riddle:

-Asegure de entregar mi mensaje campesino ignorante

Cuando por fin llego a Slytherin, solo tenía sus pensamientos dedicados a las 50 formas de matar a Riddle sin dejar testigos, hasta el momento iba en la 37, donde él le lanzaba una bota directo al ojo y este absurdamente caí y se golpeaba la cabeza con una piedra, bien esa era la muerte más ridícula hasta el momento, pero en fin.

-Harry

Ahí estaba el pequeño Collin Creevey bajando de un árbol como un pequeño simio con un montón de fruta, cada vez que lo veía siempre sonreía, Collin era tan gracioso y torpe, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, tenía que ir y tratar de localizar a Lucius.

-¿Qué paso Collin?, ¿Cómo estás?

-Harry toma, para que te refresques un poco, no te había visto esta mañana

Tomo la manzana y comenzó a morderla, vaya no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que tuvo la fruta entre sus manos.

-No tengo tiempo Collin, tengo que ir al pueblo a hacer una llamada ni siquiera tengo el número

-Precisamente vengo de haya, y si lo logras será un milagro por la tormenta de anoche, se cayó la línea de la tienda de Theo Nott

Siempre tan chismoso el pequeño castaño, pero al oírlo hablar sobre la tormenta de anoche, se sintió un poco avergonzado, todavía no hablaba con Ginny y de seguro la muchacha pensaba que ahora tenía una relación seria y estable, en cuanto acabara sus tareas de hoy iría a buscarla y aclararle las cosas.

-Por cierto, Theo te manda esto, te llego esta mañana

Le dio un pequeño sobre y al abrirlo pudo ver un telegrama, leyó tan rápido como pudo y para qué negarlo, se sintió enojado y el ser más idiota del mundo.

-Oye Harry, ¿Sabías que el señor Lucius tenía un hijo?

Dios, Collin si que era un pequeño entrometido, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, antes del anochecer ya todo el pueblo lo sabría.

-Sí, claro

-¿Lo conoces?

Mierda, del dichoso telegrama solo pudo captar su nombre, el resto le era completamente desconocido, la leyó otras 3 veces y ni así, demonios, quería golpearse la cabeza hasta que pudiera comprender del todo el dichoso telegrama

-No entiendo nada

-Vamos Harry, ¿Lo conoces o no?

-Que importa eso Collin, aquí solo puedo comprender mi nombre y que Lucius está enfermo, a el no lo he visto desde que era un mocoso enano, nunca ha venido a la hacienda, nunca le ha interesado

Sintió una oleada de tristeza, claro que le importaba Draco, fue su primer amigo antes de que llegara Ron, siempre se la vivían juntos, aproximadamente tenía años, cuando dejaron de verse, por eso no recuerda tanto de él, solo su rubio y largo cabello, del cual siempre se burlaba y molestaba a Draco diciéndole que parecía una princesa de cuentos, y este chiquito pero peligroso le daba una patada, por eso un día le pego tan duro que le dejo una cicatriz en la pantorrilla derecha, Draco lloró ese día y juro no volverle a patear, pero si jalarle el pelo. Cuando eran niños, el rubio siempre amo este lugar y un día, jamás volvió y cada vez que le preguntaba a Lucius este siempre respondía que Draco no quería venir, que estaba muy bien en Londres, donde pertenece. Prefirió continuar hablando antes de que Collin lo golpeara para que reaccionara.

-Ahora habla de venir, habla de preparativos y aeropuertos y joder ¿Qué mierda es un limo?, ¿Tu sabes lo que es un limo?

Creevey se rasco la barbilla mientras seguía comiendo frutas:

-Debo ser algo para ir lejos, ahí lo dice muy clarito, un limo para ir a la hacienda, debe ser alguna clase de mula o a lo mejor un burro

Sí, eso tenía que ser, una mula o un burro, solo tenía que pensar bien en cuál de los dos escoger para ir por Draco, lo más sensato sería preguntarle su opinión a Hermione, ella lo ayudaría con esta elección. Collin se acababa de ganar su amistad para toda la vida, nunca creyó que este fuera tan listo, para resolver en segundos lo que al le pudo haber tomado días.

-Gracias Collin

Draco al terminar su conversación con su padre, había salido a encontrarse con su Nana Arabella, la cual lo estaba ayudando a decidir que llevarse para su viaje hacia el dichoso pueblucho de Hogsmeade.

-Nana, no te olvides de empacarme mis botas de serpiente, alguna que otra ropa deportiva, solament colonias diferentes, porque no sea cuanto tiempo me vaya a quedar ahí, antes de llevar a padre

-¿El estuvo de acuerdo?

Nana Arabella siempre tomaba en cuenta la opinión de padre, claro que lo hacía solo cuando su padre fuera a dar una opinión que le gustara a ella, si no simplemente lo ignoraba como si nada, y este no hacía nada porque le guardaba mucho aprecio.

-Por supuesto que no, el muy desquiciado dice que no podre yo solo con la hacienda, que necesitara ayuda del Salvador del Mundo Harry Potter, pero sabes que, yo le demostrare a padre y al dichoso Granjero Salvador del Mundo Potter, que yo cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, así se me vaya la vida en ello.

-Oh Dragón, déjame acompañarte que comerás tú por ahí

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que haría sin comer todo este tiempo, la deliciosa comida de su Nana, lo más probable era que se terminara de volver loco y se pusiera en una actitud canivalista y se comiera a los granjeros.

-Vamos Nana, ni que fuera al fin del mundo, ya sabes solo voy a un sitio olvidado por Dios y rodeado de gente sin educación alguna, no hay problema

La verdad es que Draco dudaba de que no fuera a haber ningún problema, ya que lo más probable era que ninguno de los peones comprendiera sus órdenes y todo el papeleo fuera un desastre, todo provocado por ese imbécil de Potter.

Después de su plática tan productiva con Collin y de haber revisado las caballerizas y demás, decidió tomar un descanso por gran parte de la tarde, sabía que debía ir a buscar a Ginny, pero el solo hecho de imaginar lagrimas y gritos desconsolados y probablemente llenos de rabia, solo hacía que apartara esa idea rápidamente, el no era ningún cobarde, pero creía en el destino, y si el destino le traía a Ginny frente a su puerta, pues el no la iba a rechazar, pero mientras eso aun no pasara, pues esperaría como fiel creyente. Ya en la cocina, discutió con Hermione su discusión con Ton Riddle, y también un poco de la que tuvo con Collin.

-En fin, el es el hijo del señor Lucius y espero que este bien a gusto aquí

-¿Y donde lo vamos a acomodar?

No había pensado en eso, pero de seguro que Draco aún se comportaba como aquel niño que le encantaba revolcarse en el barro y andar semidesnudo por ahí, demonios no debió de haber pensado en Draco semidesnudo corriendo por ahí, eso solo le produjo un apretón en el estomago, eso le paso por andar pensando como un enfermo y desviado. Demonios ni siquiera ha visto al Draco adulto, solo tiene vagas memorias del infante.

-Yo que se Hermione donde lo vamos a acomodar, que le amarren una cobija ahí en un árbol para que se ventile y ya

-Harry como se te ocurre, afuera hay muchos insectos y demás plagas, mírame a mí ya me tienen comida

-Mira Hermione yo no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, además es hijo de un llanero debo saber cómo se vive aquí

La cocina estuvo en un silencio por un breve rato, hasta que el resto de las mujeres comenzaron a hablar de hombres ropa, sorpresivamente Hermione también se unió un poco a la charla, lo mejor era salir de ese gallinero, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, recordó algo realmente importante:

-Hermione, ¿Qué prefieres una mula o un burro?

La castaña lo miro un rato interrogativa, antes de volver a prestar atención a las zanahorias que estaba cortando, y cuando Harry iba a volver a insistir, esta respondió sin apartar la vista de su trabajo:

-Un burro, son más eficientes

-Gracias Hermione

Arthur Weasley se encontraba recostado en su vieja silla de cuero negro, detrás de su escritorio de roble sosteniendo una copa de whisky, se detuvo un momento para ver a los 4 hombres que estaban frente a él, primero estaba su fiel sirviente Fenrir Greyback, luego se encontraban el trió de idiotas, mejor conocidos por sus minúsculos cerebros. Walden McNair, Amycus Carrow y Yaxley.

Los miro por un largo rato antes de decirse a hablar, la verdad era que por los 3 últimos no tenía ni el mas mínimo aprecio, ni siquiera le importaban como seres humanos, a él le daba igual si de un día para otro dejaban de existir, por el cual sentí un ápice de cariño, era por su fiel sirviente Greyback. Dejo su copa vacía y se levanto, miro a cada uno a los ojos de forma amenazante y decidió por fin hablar.

-Me acaban de informar que el hijo del viejo Malfoy, está llegando hoy a estas tierras, no nos conviene la presencia de ese muchacho por aquí, y me imagino que para alguno de ustedes no será nada difícil deshacerse de él, hay 20 mil libras mas 5 mil dólares, para el que haga el trabajo.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, tratando de decidir entre arriesgarse o no, aunque la idea era por de mas tentadora, todo el mundo sabía cómo era el viejo Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que podía llegar a ser muy cruel con sus enemigos, y si se comportaba de forma sádica cuando alguien trataba de hacerle daño a él, ¿Cómo se comportaría con alguien que quiere dañar a su hijo?

Pero el miedo fue dejado de lado, cuando volvieron a analizar aquella cantidad de dinero tan grande, con ese dinero podrían tener a cualquier mujer que desearan y estarían llenos de alcohol hasta el día de su muerte, por eso McNair, Yaxley y Carrow aceptaron matar a Draco Malfoy en cuanto llegara a Hogsmeade.

Para Draco no había peor día que aquel en el que se entero de que su familia se iba a la ruina, su padre al hospital y se enteraba de una hacienda por la cual su madre murió, desde ese día podría decirse que su vida se había ido a la basura y luego al infierno, ahora se encontraba en una inmunda avioneta piloteada por un hombre extremadamente obeso y sudoroso, que el solo hecho de verlo le provocaban unas enormes ganas de vomitar y lanzarse del avión o en su defecto al "piloto".

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, le dieron la "buena" noticia de que para llegar a Hogsmeade solo había un avión que lo llevara, y ni siquiera era avión, era una avioneta igual de vieja que toda la ciudad. Trato de hablar de forma educada y con diplomacia, pero al hacer eso como por una hora, decidió que tenía que tomar medidas más fuertes, por eso hizo un berrinche peor que cuando tenía 7 años, y eso era decir mucho, grito, pataleo e incluso considero la opción de llorar, pero el ya era un hombre de casi 24 años y no podía andarse con tantas chiquilladas, por eso opto por irse de una manera digna de un Malfoy, miro con odio a todos, levanta su respingada nariz y se dio una vuelta dramática para salir, aunque eso en vez de parecer una salida Malfoy, parecía una salida al estilo de Snape.

Desde la avioneta pudo ver como se iban perdiendo los edificios, los cables eléctricos, como abandonaba la ciudad y se adentraba a la selva, el panorama cambio por completo dándole paso a un sinfín de arboles y una gran cantidad de tierra, vacas, toros y ríos, fue lo que vio por alrededor de una o dos horas, ya iba perdido la cuenta después de la vaca numero mil.

Cuando le avisaron que ya había llegado, sintió que todo su cuerpo grito de un gran júbilo que pocas veces había experimentado, sus músculos estaban tensos, se sobo la espalda y giro el cuello varias veces, ya que se lo había lastimado un poco, en ese horrible cacharro. Recogió la pequeña mochila que llevaba, cuando por fin le abrieron la puerta se sorprendió por el horrible calo que había ahí, casi podía quemar una casa, agradeció que a Astoria se le haya ocurrido obligarlo a ponerse esos lentos de sol negros, según ella realzaban mucho su atractivo, lo cual nunca podría poner en duda.

-Bueno si no me equivoco en mi telegrama, pedí una limosina o cuando mucho un taxi para que viniera a recogerme y no veo ninguno.

El piloto y el otro tipo del cual no tenía ni idea de donde había salido, se habían dedicado exclusivamente a sacar sus maletas de la avioneta, lo ignoraban olímpicamente, por dios que ni siquiera lo miraban, nadie ignoraba a un Malfoy y justo cuando se preparaba para lanzarles algún comentario a esos insolentes, escucho el sonido de un caballo relinchar, volteo y pudo ver un caballo blanco enorme e imponente, el cual cargaba a un hombre alto y algo musculoso, de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda, combinados con unas enormes y asquerosas gafas redondas, pero dejando de lado eso, el hombre era sumamente atractivo, por un segundo olvido maldecir al sol y empezó a agradecer mentalmente semejante calor, ya que el hombre solo tenía un chaleco ligero y su sombrero café.

Siguió viéndolo un rato, al parecer el tipo no se daba cuenta de que era observado, estaba más preocupado por jalar al burro que venía con él, ¿burro?, ¿Por qué diantres tenía ese tipo un burro?, ¿Se lo va a comer o vender?, Dios bendito, esperaba que aquel hombre no fuera un demente asesino o peor un maniaco sexual, aunque podría resolver lo último.

-Bueno al menos hay seres vivos, espero que este al menos tenga la capacidad del habla y razonamiento

Ajustándose un poco su camisa de seda, evitando dejar que se vea su antebrazo, camino hasta quedar frente al hombre de ojos verdes y su caballo blanco, diablos había caído en un cliché, se había encontrado con un hombre apuesto montado en un hermoso potrillo blanco.

-Oiga buen hombre

-¿Buen hombre?, eso debe ser para ti Hedwig

Ignorando el último comentario del hombre dirigido a su caballo el cual tenía un nombre bastante excéntrico, siguió con su pregunta lo más amable que pudo

-¿Usted conoce a un señor llamado Harry Potter?, iba a venir a recogerme pero no lo veo por ningún lado

_Por dios que jamás venga, _pensó Draco lleno de alegría, si aquel viejo señor granjero Potter no llegaba, eso significaría que él se tenía que quedar por otro rato más hablando con ese hombre, que se le quedo mirando con un rastro de diversión, no sabía si se divertía con él o de él, por si las dudas vio a su alrededor y a si mismo disimuladamente buscando algo gracioso, pero no encontró nada.

-Claro ya me habían advertido que era un verdadero idiota y sin modales algunos, seguramente lo olvido y debe estar emborrachándose por ahí el pobre miserable.

El gesto de diversión del moreno desapareció para abrir paso a una expresión mucho más serio, y el rubio podría casi afirmar que furiosa.

-¿Harry Potter?, si lo conozco, dicen que es un tipo peligroso, que por ahí lo andan buscando, es un ladrón y posiblemente asesino de primera, por eso me traje al burro, no me lo vaya a querer robar para comérselo.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, se había ido a meter a un pueblo lleno de caníbales horribles y con los modales y educación de un jabalí en celo, ¿Ahora qué haría?, lo primero sería despedir a Potter, tal y como lo hizo con Rockwood y luego alejarse de los burros. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Potter no debería de ser tan peligroso, el era un Malfoy y el dueño de Slytherin, así que podía controlar a ese tipo si quería, no había que preocuparse por él.

-A mí en realidad ese tipo me importa un cacahuate, lo único que quiero es ir a la hacienda Slytherin, necesito descansar y reflexionar mis ideas

Se quedaron viendo durante unos minutos, uno pensando en que ese calor era un bendito infierno y el otro preguntándose de donde había sacado la idea de comerse un burro.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir una limo?

Harry sonrió mirando al rubio, listo para reírse por el comentario sarcástico o lleno de fastidio que lanzaría.

-Pues está de suerte, aquí le traje uno se lo bautice esta semana

Se acerco cabalgando, jalando la cuerda del burro para que este estuviera frente al "señorito" Malfoy

-Vamos Limo, vamos chico, ve con el "señorito"

¿Acaso era una tradición de los pueblerinos dar un burro a cada nuevo visitante?, este era definitivamente el regalo más raro que le pudieron haber dado, miro al tipo de ojos esmeraldas y este solo reía mirando su expresión de perplejidad y al burro que parecía a punto de un ataque de histeria desde que le dijeran que se fuera con él, estúpido burro, debería sentirse orgulloso de que lo hayan escogido como transporte para un Malfoy, no estar chillando como si lo fueran a matar en cualquier momento.

-¿Espera que me suba a esa cosa chillona y apestosa?

Una vez más la expresión de burla se borro y apareció la seria, en este pueblo todos el mundo era bipolar, grosero y loco

-Un burro "señorito", de seguro ha montado cosas peores


	7. Odio este pueblo, quiero huir

Draco Malfoy siempre se había caracterizado por su modo tan elegante y culto de hablar, pero toda esa elegancia decidió botarla a la basura al menos por unos momentos para dedicarse a insultar al joven de ojos esmeraldas que lo abandono con un burro.

-Óigame maldito estúpido neandertal usted no sabe con quién está hablando y llévese su maldito burro que antes muerto y pobre que montar en el

El piloto y el otro hombre que se habían dedicado a ignorar a Draco por completo se habían volteado y reído disimuladamente de él, pues no todos los días veían a alguien de la capital peleándose con alguien por la culpa de un burro.

-Cavernícola, troglodita ignorante deberían castrarlo

El misterioso joven moreno solo se echo a reír más fuerte mientras se señalaba así mismo, preguntándole al rubio si se refería a el

-Si usted bestia salvaje con retraso mental, dígale a ese tal Harry Potter que Draco Lucius Malfoy al único burro que quiere ver aquí es a el

El pelinegro de gafas se acerco cabalgando junto con su caballo blanco, debido a que se había alejado por su propia seguridad al ver que el pequeño rubio era algo, solo un poco peligroso.

-Vamos Hedwig que es solo un rubiecito peli teñido

Estaba molesto y por más que lo deseara nunca ha podido esconder sus emociones muy bien, si está feliz lo demuestra y si está enojado pues igual, aquel rubio prácticamente lo había acusado de ser un loco e inútil de primera, y para rematar ahora pensaba que se dedicaba a secuestrar y comer burros inocentes.

De un brinco el morocho se bajo del caballo y se acerco dando grandes zancadas hacia el rubio, el cual termino pegado a la avioneta y revolviendo algo en su pantalón.

-Atrás no se me acerque, tengo gas pimienta y una navaja suiza, y no se imagina lo que duelen ambas y le juro que las se usar muy bien

¿Y el era el retrasado?, se supone que cuando vas a agredir a alguien no te detienes a decirle con que lo vas a golpear, solo a este tipo se le ocurre decir algo así. Además sus "armas" eran un completo juguete su dichoso gas parecía un desodorante horrible y su navaja suiza la tenía en la funda, hace muchas horas que no tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, no como a ese rubio.

-Pues a mí lo que me parece es un desodorante y una navaja enfundada y ninguna me sirve señorito

El pedante y grosero rubio se había sonrojado totalmente por la vergüenza de sus armas, que según el eran peligrosas y lo serían si estuvieran en manos adecuadas. El pobrecillo apenas le estaba quitando la funda a su navaja y ni aun así se le quitaba el gesto arrogante, tal vez un buen golpe serviría.

-Yo no entiendo como alguien como el señor Lucius siendo un hombre tan llanero, no supo apretarle las riendas para que se quedara callado

-¿De qué me está hablando?

Era como si al joven Malfoy se le abrieran las puertas del Olimpo, por fin había encontrado al dichoso Potter y era exactamente como se lo describió Severus, claro añadiéndole lo de come burros, se sintió estúpido de que llevaba más de 10 minutos con él y si no le dice que es Potter, probablemente el jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

-¿Usted es Harry Potter?, ¿Será que no recibió mi telegrama?, ¿Por qué no me envió la limo?, ay ya se de seguro usted no sabe que es una limo, con lo ignorante que es no dudo que haya pensado que era un caballo

Si Draco Malfoy buscaba dejar a Harry Potter en vergüenza en su primera conversación, lo había conseguido y con honores, y si también buscaba que este lo odiara, pues igual lo había conseguido, porque Draco Malfoy consigue todo lo que quiere y hasta más.

-Pues ahora si entiendo

-Me alegro, al menos no es tan idiota ya sabe lo que es una limosina

-Que va, ya entiendo porque usted es tan arisco, lo que le falta es una buena vieja

Muchas veces las personas dicen que las palabras también duelen igual que un golpe, y no se equivocan, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que esa simple frase desencadenaría. Harry tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo que iba directo hacia su mandíbula, el cual era dirigido por Draco y este a su vez tuvo que evitar el que Harry le quiso dar en el estomago.

Cuando terminaron con su juego de esquivar golpes, Harry tenía a Draco sujetado por las solapas de su camisa blanca, y se quedaron viendo durante un rato, insultándose con la mirada y transmitiéndose todo el desprecio que habían juntado en 20 minutos. Potter tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse aquel muchachito rubio de hace años, que adoraba jugar en la tierra y patearlo constantemente, sino recuerda mal, el rubio ya debería tener los 24, a pesar de que se veía el doble de joven, el siempre fue el más pequeño, pero el mayor. Pero en lugar de su viejo amigo de infancia, tenía a un adulto pedante e imbécil, que lo único que salía de su boca eran insultos, se esperaba un abrazo o al menos que lo recordara, pero por lo visto el señorito pensaba que él sería un viejo rabo verde. Le soltó la camisa y se alejo de el

-¿Sabe?, podría golpearlo, pero usted y su perfumito me desagradan tanto que me voy

Bien, definitivamente el joven Malfoy jamás pensó que le dirían algo así, se sintió extraño cuando Potter lo sostuvo así de la camisa, era como el hombre tuviera una aura de fuerza imponente que doblegaría a cualquiera, tal vez, solo tal vez el exagero un poco.

-Es usted un estúpido, maldito exhibicionista póngase una camisa y le advierto que esto no quedara así

Potter se limito a ignorarlo y continuar con su camino para cabalgar con Hedwig, cuando por fin se subió Draco continuo con sus gritos histéricos

-Haga el favor de llevarme a Slytherin y recoja todas sus cosas, porque está despedido, ¿Acaso me está escuchando simio?

Para Harry era imposible no oír aquellos alaridos sin sentido, era realmente molesto tener que escuchar eso pero lo mejor era ignorarlo porque si no era capaz de lanzar al señorito al Lago Negro.

-Necesito llegar a Slytherin, alguien tiene que llevarme

-Señorito que lo lleve el burro, es muy listo sabrá llegar

-No me pienso montar en ese burro señor Potter

Draco continuo gritando varios_ "Señor Potter", _hasta que dejo de ver la silueta del moreno y supo que por fin se había quedado solo, cuando quiso voltear y pedir indicaciones a los de la dichosa avioneta estos ya se habían ido, su tiempo paso volando discutiendo con el granjero ignorante y ahora solo le quedaba el estúpido burro que no dejaba de chillar.

-Estúpido, pronto va a saber quién manda aquí

Ahora se lamentaba por haber traído tantas maletas, no sabía cómo ponerlas en el burro, tenía cuerdas, eso significa trabajo manual, para lo cual era un completo idiota, porque cada vez que trataba de limpiar algo, por alguna misteriosa y burlesca razón siempre lo acaba ensuciando más, por eso en casa nunca lo dejaban limpiar.

-Ese debe ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy

-Tengan a la mano el saco, usen machetes porque no quiero tiros, lo desangramos por el cuello y lo metemos al saco con piedras y lo botamos en el Lago.

Walden McNair, Amycus Carrow y Yaxley, estaban detrás de unos arbustos secos preparándose para cumplir con su encargo, matar a Draco Malfoy, el líder de aquella operación era Carrow, el cual era el que tenía el cerebro un poco más desarrollado que los otros 2 segundones. Ahora que veían bien el muchachito no se veía para nada peligroso, lo más probable es que se pusiera a gritar, ya que parecía una mujercita, pero eso lo solucionarían con unos buenos golpes para que el muchachito no gritara como poseído.

-Cálmate Hedwig, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Viste una serpiente?, o ese señorito te dejo con mala vibra, deberíamos preguntarle por la salud de Lucius

Harry Potter nunca se había considerado una persona muy inteligente, alguien promedio, pero ahora se sentía la persona más idiota del universo entero, solamente a él se le ocurre escuchar las estupideces de Collin, debió preguntarle a Hermione. Olvidando eso, ahora había que esperar que Malfoy llegara pronto a Slytherin. No creía que el señorito Draco se perdiera, al fin y al cabo el era el dueño de estas tierras, hay que ser imbécil para perderse en sus propios campos.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada malo, no venia vestido de negro, ay tan inteligente y tan terco, mejor que se vaya a su casa

Y así decidido Harry Potter emprendió el camino hacia Slytherin confiando en que Draco lo seguiría, pero no conto con la actitud tan rebelde del mismísimo Limo.

Quedar en la ruina para un Malfoy significaba vergüenza, pero ¿Qué puede haber peor que un Malfoy pobre?, algo mucho peor, un Malfoy tratando de subir a un burro, el cual no deja de dar vueltas en círculos y chillar como si lo estuvieran montando. Su traje que minutos antes estaba tan blanco que brillaba ahora estaba gris todo debido a que tuvo que perseguir al burro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que daba vueltas en círculos.

-Ay dios mío, odio mi vida y la tuya burro estúpido, ya verás cuando lleguemos

No debió decir eso, ya que Limo chillo más fuerte y tiro las pocas cosas que apenas Draco había podido subir, definitivamente aquel burro era un ser muy sensible.

-Arthur

Tom Riddle acaba de llegar de una de sus salidas diarias, para su hijo Arthur siempre era un secreto donde se metía su padre, y la verdad tampoco le interesaba mucho.

-Papá, pensé que estaba en el pueblo

-Sí, estaba en Hogsmeade y adivina lo que averigüe

Ese tipo de conversaciones ambos preferían tenerlas en privado y con Fenrir Greyback al lado de Arthur Weasley no iba a ser posible.

-Greyback espérame en el estudio

El hombre calvo y enorme se retiro con paso veloz, dejando solos a padre e hijo adoptivos.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe papá, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy llega hoy a Slytherin

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé qué pensar, una cosa es cierta, ellos están arruinados

-Claro que si él piensa vender, sería el momento justo para hacerle una oferta

-Con calma papá, esa hacienda va a ser nuestra, esperemos que llegue se instale y lo iremos a visitar

-Qué raro, tú que eres tan puritano

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido sordo y saco de su bolsillo un puro y lo encendió dispuesto a fumarlo, Tom solo miro fijamente un rato antes de seguir

-Creí que saldrías corriendo para verlo, al menos para saber si es atractivo

-Por supuesto, tengo curiosidad de verlo, ya sabe que a mí me van desde caballos hasta yeguas, pero antes deje me arreglo e iremos juntos a verlo, ¿Le parece?

-Me parece

Fenrir Greyback era conocido por ser un hombre salvaje y despiadado, muchas veces era comparado con un lobo, debido a su fuerza y brutalidad, porque aparte de ser conocido como un mastodonte sin cerebro, también lo era por dejar marcados a sus víctimas, siempre procuraba que fuera algo que se pudiera "admirar" a simple vista.

-Greyback, espero que esos hombres que trajiste hagan bien su trabajo, que el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy no aparezca nunca

El mencionado continuo con su labor de afilar su machete ignorando completamente a su jefe, ya que esa había sido la tercera vez que le hablaba de lo mismo y ya estaba cansado. En cambio Weasley se sentó en su silla, listo para prender otro puro y justo cuando ya tenía el cerillo entre sus dedos, lo miro fijamente y como si recordara una vieja anécdota, canturreo

-Justo como con el cuerpo de su madre

Al parecer en ese maldito pueblo el sol aumentaba con cada dos pasos que dabas, por fin había conseguido domar al burro y ya llevaba aproximadamente 1 hora sin rumbo fijo, el trasero lo tenía terriblemente entumido al igual que sus piernas, llevaba horas imaginando un jacuzzi, las brillantes burbujas y el delicioso olor a lavanda, eso era lo que necesitaba, y una pomada para picaduras de mosquito.

-Por el amor de dios, apestas a vagabundo

Rebusco en la bolsa de cuero que tenía algo que lo ayudaría con ese suplicio, una de sus colonias favoritas, la echo sobre el burro esperando que esa peste a muerto se fuera.

-Para un rato, quiero descansar

Cuando bajo del burro casi se cae al suelo debido al entumecimiento que tenía, maldito burro y maldito Potter, el sol estaba quemándole la piel y le nublaba un poco la vista, se puso la mano como una sombra y pudo ver a 3 hombres acercándose a él, de aspecto desgarbado y obesos, daban un aire de ser campesinos, pero ese olor a licor barato lo hacía dudar un poco.

-Buenos días, ¿Ustedes son campesinos de por aquí?

Los 3 hombres misteriosos se miraron entre ellos, el de en medio hablo atrayendo su atención:

-No dijeron que era tan fino y joven

El de su derecha lo miro de arriba abajo con una mueca burlona

-¿Cuánto nos darán por el sí lo vendemos en el lago?

Esos tipos habían dejado perfectamente en claro que no eran ningunos campesinos estúpidos, ya que hablaban de venderlo en el lago, obviamente se metió en problemas, ahora tenía que encontrar la mera de salir de ellos sin ser herido.

-¿Qué?, perdón ¿Eso es conmigo?

-No perdamos tiempo, vamos a meterlo en el saco

Mierda, se había metido en un problema, lo mejor era actuar con educación y elegancia, su padre siempre decía que una persona amable pero fría siempre se salvaba.

-Disculpen estoy buscando el camino hacia la hacienda Slytherin, ¿Voy bien por esta ruta?

-Debemos robarlo antes de descuartizarlo

Por el amor de Jesucristo, ¿Descuartizar?, eso significaban cuchillos y golpes, la verdad no sonaba muy atrayente

-Un momento señores, yo no sé quiénes son ustedes ni que es lo que quieren conmigo, pero les advierto salvajes ignorantes que el que se meta conmigo le va a ir muy mal

Sus amenazas tenían el mismo efecto en ellos que el que tuvo con Potter, una mirada burlona y extrañada, saco la pequeña navaja de su pantalón y esta vez se aseguro de sacarle la funda, en la otra mano tenía el gas pimienta. Uno de los tipos, el más obeso le había arrebatado el gas, mientras los otros dos lo sujetaban de sus brazos, el muy bestia abrió el gas apuntándose a los ojos:

-Hijo de puta, me querías envenenar

Malfoy no se espero el puñetazo, el cual le había roto el labio y ahora tenía un hilo de sangre, como aun tenía la navaja en su mano se la clavo en el antebrazo al que le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, trato de correr pero el otro tipo le apretó el cuello y le tiro otro puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Rápido revisen las maletas, a ver que nos encontramos antes de matarlo

El moreno de ojos verdes se encontraba semi desnudo, con el torso descubierto descansando un rato mientras tomaba agua de su cantimplora, a lo lejos pudo ver a la pequeña Rose Zeller venía con un vestido amarillo y 2 trenzas, tenía una bella sonrisa de seguro cuando creciera sería una bella mujer.

-Harry

-¿Qué paso Rosie?

La dulce niña aun con la mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera, rebusco en las bolsas de su vestido y le tendió una nota, rogaba que no fuera una carta de amor, porque la pequeña tenía 11 años.

-Te traigo un mensaje de Ginny

Puta madre, ya empezó con las notitas de amor eterno, poemas y canciones alabando su físico e inteligencia.

-Dámelo por favor Rose

La carta al parecer eran 2 hojas enormes, totalmente llenas de letras, las hojas y el sobre eran rosas con un beso sellado y con un extraño olor a madera, y flores, que de seguro era el perfume de Ginny.

-Mi querido amor mío

¿De dónde saco esa frase tan absurda?

-No sabes cuánto te extraño, mamá se entero que estuve en el río ayudante con la faena y me tiene aquí encerrada, ven, búscame y róbame, necesito sentirme otra vez en tus brazos, tus besos en mi cuerpo son lo que hacen que pueda soportar este infierno, por favor ven pronto, tu mujer Ginny.

-¿En qué lío me metí?

Ginny se encontraba lavando a un caballo, mientras recordaba los besos llenos de amor que le dio Harry aquella noche de tormenta, esperaba que la carta le haya llegado y que su amor no esté preocupado por ella, no puede evitar fantasear con que vendrá montado en Hedwig cargando un enorme ramo de rosas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Ginny? Llevas casi una hora lavando a ese caballo

Deseaba poder irse a un lugar lejos, donde su madre no pudiera ordenarle que hacer, quería libertad, poder tomar sus propias decisiones y equivocarse sin ser juzgada, pero no podía tener eso, al menos no en Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Quería llorar de pura furia y agotamiento, deseaba conocer el mundo lo bueno como lo malo, poder vivir como una persona no como una marioneta de su madre.

-Ya casi termino mamá

-Es por tu bien Ginny, sé muy bien lo que hago

-No, no lo sabe, encerrada en esta casa me estoy marchitando

-Mejor marchita que deshonrada Ginevra

Como quería decirle a su madre que ella ya se había entregado por amor al hombre más valiente, bondadoso y apuesto de todo el universo, pero no debía hacerlo, porque su madre podría ir y buscar a Harry para lastimarlo

-Harry Potter no es un hombre que te convenga, ni él ni ningún hombre de este pueblo

Ignórala, ignórala, solo hazlo, su plan estaba funcionando, estaba haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre, la cual parecía importarle un cacahuate si la escuchaba o no, pero ella no podía alejarse de Harry, sabía que entre ellos había amor, solo tenía que florecer, y ella estaría dispuesta a esperarlo.

-Escúchame Ginny, ser mujer aquí es igual a ser nada, pero algún día

-¿Cuándo?, yo quiero, no, necesito vivir ahora, estoy aquí lavando un caballo cuando podría estar disfrutando de mi juventud y mi vida, yo no sé que fue eso tan malo que le paso, pero a lo mejor a mí no me pasa, tu no lo has pensado mamá

-Mientras yo viva Ginny, ni a ti ni a tu hermana les va a pasar nada

-Luna esta ciega, de ella hay que preocuparnos, de mi no, mamá estoy enamorada y sabes que Harry es un buen hombre, me eligió a mí de entre todas y eso me hace feliz, pero te empeñas en mantenerme encerrada en esta casa y un día, va a aparecer otra y de seguro me arrancara a Harry de mis brazos y si eso pasa mamá yo me muero y tendrás toda la culpa.


	8. No Soy como todos

Después de que McNair había dejado inconsciente a Draco se estaba enjuagando los ojos con el agua de su cantimplora, mientras Yaxley y Carrow revisaban las maletas del condenado rubio del infierno. Y para colmo de males no había nada de mucho valor ahí, se quedarían sin bono extra.

-Condenado mocoso, te juro que me las paga

Amycus solo rodo los ojos y tomo un pequeño aparatito negro de la maleta chica, tenía cuchillitos en la parte de arriba y un botón rojo, se acerco a Yaxley y McNair para mostrárselos.

-¿Qué será eso compadre?

-No sé

Justo cuando prendió el botón, la maquina soltó un zumbido y comenzó a vibrar como loca en sus manos, la tiro al suelo pero no deja de hacer aquellos sonidos tan raros, Yaxley saco su machete y con un grito corre hacia el aparato para terminar cortándolo en 2.

-Cuidado que es brujería

Una vez más los 3 se vieron para asegurar de que todo estaba bien, al parecer su misión de deshacerse del niño rico cada vez se ponía más difícil.

-Este condenado rubio y sus inventos de la ciudad, vamos a quemar todo

Carrow y Yaxley ya se habían acercado a las maletas, aunque este último con mucho cuidado ya que tenía miedo de las cosas que traía el rubio, todavía recordaba el navajazo que le dio, pero no se acercaron demasiado cuando oyeron los gritos de McNair:

-No, no, no, mejor lo vendemos, de seguro nos darán un buen dinero por esa ropa

Los otros dos hombres se miraron unos segundos para después asentir, se arrodillaron frente a las ya abiertas maletas y se pusieron a revolver aún más las cosas, Carrow lanzo una fuerte carcajada mientras sacaba de la maletas unos ajustados, extremadamente ajustados bóxers color negro.

-Esto les gustara a las muchachas del bar

-Tal vez al chico Pucey

Esta vez todos juntos rieron y continuaron planeando como y a quien le iban a vender todas esas cosas, estaban tan distraídos que ninguno noto como Malfoy se comenzaba a mover y luego a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos plateados fue al mismo trío de cavernícolas que lo habían querido meter en un saco y descuartizar, tenía planeado quedarse ahí, haciéndose el desmayado o muerto para poder escapar, pero cuando enfoco bien la mirada en ellos, los vio de rodillas frente a sus maletas revisando las cosas, uno de ellos hasta tenía sus bóxers.

-Suelten mis cosas

Se pusieron de pie de un salto y ya lo tenían acorralado, el aun estaba algo mareado por el golpe y apenas podía moverse.

-Ya despertó el borreguito

McNair había sacado su machete y se acercaba cada vez más a Draco

-Hora de comer compadres

Por el amor de dios, que le iba a pasar ahora, estúpido Potter lo había abandonado y estaba en un campo viejo perdido con aquellos monstruos que quien sabe le fueran a hacer, trato de correr pero los otros dos lo detuvieron de ambos brazos, mientras el otro tipo se acercaba cada vez más

-Sosténgalo, vamos a quitarle la ropa y luego la piel

Forcejeo todo lo que pudo hasta que cayó al suelo y se arrastro, pero lo tumbaron en la tierra cada uno sujetándole con fuerza sus brazos, los cuales ya tenían moretones.

-No, suéltenme, aléjense de mí, grandísimos hijos de puta

El tipo se puso entre sus piernas y ya estaba comenzando a arrancarle la camisa, estaba desesperado, por más que gritaba nadie lo ayudaba y ellos al parecer estaban decididos a ignorarlo y matarlo.

-Por favor ayúdenme

Recibió otro golpe mientras trataba de liberar se al menos uno de ellos, pero no podía lo tenían bien controlado, de repente escucho el relinchar de un caballo, nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de un sonido tan espantoso, pero en soso momentos le pareció el sonido de una bella canción.

Harry había salió cabalgando en cuanto escucho unos gritos igual de desgarradores que los de Ginny o Adrian, guardo la nota de Ginny en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo su chaleco y trato de ir lo más rápido posible, cuando ya estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia, pudo ver a Limo, el burro que le había dado a Malfoy, y luego vio a unos tipos encima de una cabellera platinada.

No lo pensó dos veces y saco la pistola que siempre guardaba en su cinturón en caso de emergencias, porque esta lo era, estaban a punto de matar a Draco y el no podía permitirlo, Lucius jamás se lo perdonaría como el mismo tampoco. Le disparo justo en el corazón al hombre que estaba entre las piernas de Draco, los otros dos habían salido corriendo mientras trataban de sacar su pistola. El ya no podía disparar, no quería matar a nadie más, así que saco una cuerda y mientras daba giros, escucho los gritos de los maricones

-Es Harry Potter, hay que huir

-¿Y McNair?

Cada vez se estaba acercando más y al parecer se dieron cuenta, porque se echaron a correr como leones salvajes y el no perdió ni un momento y aún con la cuerda al aire fue tras ellos. Dejando a un traumatizado Draco junto a un cadáver.

No podía levantarse del piso, estaba en shock, su primer día en ese pueblo y ya estaba traumatizado para toda la vida, habían tratado de matarlo y ahora tenía un cadáver sobre él, que no paraba de sangrar sobre su rostro, como pudo lo quito de él y pudo ver la herida que tenía en el pecho. Quería llorar, ese había sido el peor día de su vida, junto sus rodillas a su rostro y trato de tranquilizarse, no quería mostrarse débil, al menos no ahora que estaba solo en medio de ningún lugar.

Hannah Abott, la hermana del perseguido Amycus, se encontraba limpiando el comedor de la mansión Riddle, que se hallaba en la hacienda Gryffindor su trabajo era muy fácil solo era limpiar, pero tenía que admitir que se hacía un poco difícil cuando el señor Tom la miraba, no podía evitar sentirse tan torpe a su lado.

-Hannah deja eso, ve con Bellatrix y pregúntale si ya me hiso el encargo

No podía negar que le tenía un profundo temor a Bellatrix Lestrange, era una bruja, una verdaderamente malvada con el corazón más frío que el hielo y el cerebro más enredado que una bola de estambre.

-¿Con la bruja?, ¿Cuál encargo?

Observo como el rostro de su jefe se volvía aun más serio y la miraba con advertencia, ella ya conocía esa mirada y sabía que si seguía metiéndose donde no la llaman le iba a ir muy mal.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ella ya sabe, que me diga si o no, es lo único que me interesa

Collin no tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar a la casa de la vieja bruja Bellatrix, pero sabía que tenía que huir de ahí antes de que ella se diera cuenta y lo embrujara, porque esa mujer era conocida por deshacerse de los entrometidos y el amaba mucho vivir como para dejarse atrapar. Pero la curiosidad lo venció cuando vio a la bruja moverse por toda su choza con grandes pasos, al parecer buscaba algo, se escondió detrás de un poste dispuesto a mirar. Se había confundido, la bruja no acababa de llegar, ya se iba, y cuando lo hizo, se acerco al lugar donde había un caldero. Ahí dentro había una foto, al parecer llena de sangre.

-Esto es brujería, Bellatrix le lanzo un hechizo a Marietta Edgecombe

Dejo todo como lo encontró y salió corriendo de ese tenebroso lugar, tenía que advertirle a Marietta que se cuidara de esa mujer, que le querían hacer daño, pero cuál era el motivo, la tipa si era una chismosa, pero no idiota, sabía que meterse con la bruja era meterse con la muerte y locura.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de distancia, escucho los gritos de Marietta, ella estaba embarazada y nadie sabía quién era el padre de su hijo, debía correr más rápido si quería salvar la vida de ella y su bebe.

Por fin los había atrapado, la verdad no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya los tenía amarrados como los cerdos que eran, parecía que a la suerte o a quien quiera que sea el que manda su vida desde algún lugar de allá arriba, le gusta que el ande siempre persiguiendo a violadores y asesinos, pero esto siempre le traía una sorpresa muy desagradable, primero Adrian y sus pesadillas, luego Ginny y sus cartitas de amor y ahora Draco, por dios sabía que de todas las personas que había salvado y le daban sorpresas horribles, Draco le haría una mil veces peor, y aún no se le ocurría algo peor que sus pesadillas con Adrian y las cartas de amor de Ginny, solo rogaba que con Draco todo fuera distinto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Bien, su cerebro hoy no reaccionaba muy bien, había hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, casi matan a Draco en un lugar del que apenas recuerda y aparte era el rey de la arrogancia, su pregunta no fue muy recibida por el rubio, que se puso histérico, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero vio que estaba dispuesto a tragárselas todas con no mostrase débil, y sonrió porque ese era el Draco que él quería ver.

Otra vez había hecho una estupidez, ya que su sonrisa puso peor al rubio y se lanzo a golpearlo, como pudo trato de alejar las manos del otro de su cuello, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, Draco estaba sonrojado de furia y con los ojos llenos de más lágrimas, que trataban de entrar devuelta a sus ojos tan plateados como hace años.

-Usted tiene la culpa de todo, si no me hubiera abandonado nada de esto me habría pasado maldito idiota

Trato de dar un paso hacia a él, pero el señorito se alejo dos, así que permaneció alejado con los brazos arriba para tratar de demostrarle que no le haría daño, Draco tenía una mano en el pecho y trataba de respirar con normalidad otra vez, pero no paraba de hipar y de repetir cosas sin sentido , como deseaba poder tranquilizarlo, tal vez darle un ¿Abrazo?, no eso sería demasiado, lo mejor sería un apretón de manos, esperaba que Draco no llorara porque si no era capaz de golpearse la cabeza frente a él para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Mato a un hombre y me abandono, ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?

Nunca había visto que alguien le mirara con asco y miedo, se sintió realmente culpable por haberlo abandonado en el campo con un estúpido burro, jamás pensó que pasaría algo así, imagino al rubio gritando como loco que fuera por él, no se imagino que alguien tratara de matarlo.

-Cálmese por favor

Ese día lo único que salían de su boca eran palabras que no debía decir, se gano otro golpe del rubio y grito como un poseído.

-Querían matarme, me iban a descuartizar, ¿A qué infierno he llegado?

Entendía la furia de Draco, pero ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, debería agradecerle por salvarlo, pero no, solo se dedicaba a maldecir su suerte y a el por su monstruosidad.

-Ya paso, ya todo está bien ¿sí?

-No, usted mato a un hombre, tengo el rostro lleno de su sangre, va a pagar por esto Harry Potter

Ya no era mirada de miedo, era pura determinación y desprecio lo que veía en aquellos ojos grises y profundos, ¿Por qué siempre que ayudaba a alguien la cagaba?, Draco seguía gritando insultos hacia a él y ya no aguanto, lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo:

-Escúcheme señorito, esto es el monte aquí la gente rica como usted es despreciada, así que aguántese como un hombre, tranquilícese y déjese ayudar

Sus palabras surtieron efecto en el rubio, que ya se había tranquilizado, ya no temblaba ni hipaba y sus lágrimas ya casi habían desaparecido, lo miraba a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarlo, casi olvido lo profunda y dulce que podía llegar a ser la mirada de Draco, Mierda y puta mierda, el no podía pensar eso, se alejo de él, pero jamás dejo de verlo a los ojos

-Usted se va a callar, se va a tranquilizar, porque si quiere lo dejo solo con los otros dos

No hubo respuesta del rubio, solo negó con la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, así parecía que se le iba romper el cuello, se acerco al cadáver para ver si podía reconocerlo, era un empleado de Gryffindor, Walden McNair miro a sus compinches, ambos habían dicho que McNair los había obligado y que eran inocentes, vaya mierda. Le basto ver a las moscas en la boca del tipo para saber que si estaba realmente muerto.

-Pues este no se va a levantar

Volvió a mirar los ojos llorosos de Draco y resistió el impulso de tocarlo para tranquilizarlo, por dios, ya parecía Ginny o una mamá gallina, debía alejarse un tipo de las mujeres por su propio bien.

-Mire vamos a llevarlos a la jefatura, ¿Sí?

Definitivamente puede que Draco se vaya lo más pronto posible luego del trauma que sufrió el mismo día de su llegada a este pueblo, el ya sabía desde que se lo volvió a encontrar que no iba a durar mucho aquí, su padre tenía razón, este no era lugar para Draco.

-Le ayudare a recoger sus cosas

Se agacho para recoger un pedazo de tela negra entre unas ramas, era un bóxer, era el bóxer de Draco, pero eran diminutos parecían cinta adhesiva, los examino un momento para ver la talla, no creía que Draco la tuviera tan chica, era alto, no tanto como él, pero lo era, sonrió pensando en la diminuta y pequeña lagartija de Draquín. Este se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus manos su ropa interior y se la arrebato, mientras tenía un enorme sonrojo por la vergüenza, trato de no sonreír para no enojar más al rubio, pero esa cara de horror fue suficiente para que riera lo más fuerte que pudo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba terriblemente preocupado por un hijo, hace mucho que ya debió de llegar el avión y Draco juro que lo llamaría en cuanto llegara a la hacienda, trato de no preocuparse tanto por él y pensar con la mente fría, su hijo dijo que Harry iría por él, lo más seguro es que se hayan reencontrado, había 2 posibilidades, que Draco recordara quien era Harry o que simplemente lo haya olvidado como cualquier niño olvida un juguete.

Si era lo segundo, lo más seguro sea que se hayan o se estén peleando, porque los conoce a ambos desde que nacieron y sabe lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser:

-Sera como ver una pelea entre perros y gatos

-¿Va cómodo?

Cuando acabaron de recoger las maletas de Draco, este se negó a montar a Hedwig con él y prefirió volver con el pobre burro de Limo, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer del cansancio, le daba lástima el animal.

-No sea cínico

Debía disculparse con él, desde que habían hablado luego de capturar a esos tipos no le había pedido una disculpa por haberlo abandonado y en parte insultarlo un poco.

-Hey, ustedes dos al suelo

Los hombres se tiraron al suelo todavía amarrados y él se bajo de Hedwig y se acerco a Draco, este tenía una lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, el cual aun tenía un poco de sangre embarrada del cadáver.

-Vamos señorito, yo comprendo que se sintiera así, pero no quiero que se ponga tan mal, vamos las cosas no salieron tan mal señorito, no llore

-Yo no estoy llorando y deje de llamarme señorito, es frustrante

-Pues si lo está, y eso no es malo, dicen que llorar sirve para limpiar los ojos por dentro y también el corazón

No tenía idea de donde había salido aquella frase tan cursi, pero el hecho de oír la risa sarcástica de Draco le hiso saber que de nuevo había cometido un error, pero su fiel instinto le dijo que no, debía dejar la conversación así antes de meterse en otra discusión con él.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida

-Bájese del burro, debe estirar las piernas

Otra risa, era como si ese hombre solo pudiera reírse de esa forma tan sarcástica y mordaz.

-Que ironía, usted me abandona en medio de la nada para que me maten y encima me desfiguren el rostro y ahora le preocupan mis piernas, vaya yo sí que me lleve la lotería

Limo ya casi no respiraba, con las maletas, el peso de Draco y lo que llevan caminando el pobre debe estar agotado.

-Si no lo hará por sus piernas, hágalo por el pobre Limo

Draco trato de bajar con el mayor cuidado posible, pero se resbalo en el último instante, a pesar de que el moreno se acerco para socorrerlo, el rubio se alejo bruscamente gritando de nuevo:

-Aléjese, yo no tengo nada

El moreno vio durante un momento al rubio, para saber si realmente le había afectado tanto la situación anterior, pero los ojos del rubio solo estaban llenos de ira.

-¿Por qué me mira así?, ¿Se cree superior porque usted sabe ordeñar vacas?, como desearía verlo a usted en la ciudad, teniendo sobre sus hombros el futuro de miles de personas y si usted se equivoca

No había notado que sus ojos de nuevo tenían lágrimas, lo único que le faltaba era llorar frente al imbécil de Potter, con eso el otro lo vería débil y no con el respeto que se le debe a un superior. Cuando vio que Potter se acercaba dispuesto a tocarlo, el se alejo furioso de ese idiota

-No me toque, no se equivoque conmigo Harry Potter que yo no soy una mujer idiota e indefensa, soy un hombre fuerte y vengo de una selva peor que esta y he sobrevivido, si pude con eso, puedo con cualquier cosa. Soy un Malfoy

Se quito las lágrimas de los ojos y miro a Potter con su aire de elegancia y altanería

-Yo no necesito que un granjero ignorante me consuele, yo solo necesito un baño y un poco de helado, solo eso y seré el mismo de antes

Potter se quito su sombrero y se paso una mano por su revuelto cabello para desordenarlo más, eso demostraba sus nervios, pero su tono de voz era el más firme y sincero que Draco haya escuchado en su vida.

-Perdóneme, yo no sé que me paso, no volverá a pasar, ¿Quiere venir conmigo en el caballo?

-¿Usted y yo?

-Y Hedwig, mi caballo, al parecer le tomo aprecio y como tiene algo de psíquico me hizo volver hacia donde estaba, supe que algo malo le pasaba

No quería sonreír, pero el tipo era tan idiota que daba algo de risa sus intentos por mejorar su humor

-No me extraña que el caballo sea más listo que usted, pero no me pienso montar sobre el

-Mire señorito, yo seré un animal y todo lo que usted diga, pero Hedwig es inocente y un buen amigo, así que no le desprecie la invitación para montarlo, eso lo entristecería y yo me reiría de su cobardía

Eso basto para que el rubio se fuera corriendo hacia Hedwig y tratar de subirse en él como 3 veces, lo logro a la 4 vez.


	9. Ley

El paisaje era muy hermoso, totalmente lleno de árboles y miles de animales, jamás lo diría en voz alta y menos con Potter cerca, pero aquel lugar era muy bello, curiosamente no se había dado cuenta, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si lo iban a matar?, los dos tipos que habían sobrevivido a la furia y velocidad de Potter estaban atrás de ellos siendo jalados por una cuerda que el mismísimo moreno amarro en sus manos, el burro también era jalado por la cuerda con sus cosas todavía cargando.

Todo el ambiente era perfecto, sus agresores siendo prácticamente arrastrándose en la sucia tierra, un burro cargando sus cosas y un excelente caballo cargándolo, solo había un pequeño detalle que enturbiaba su alegría y era que el moreno iba sentado detrás de él y con uno de sus brazos sosteniéndolo a él, ya que el muy idiota había dicho que se podía caer si Hedwig hacía un movimiento brusco. El granjerito era atractivo, no podía negarlo, pero tenía la educación de una vaca en celo y por si fuera poco, era su empleado y a leguas se le notaba lo heterosexual.

Por otro lado el Harry parecía haber respirado gas de la risa, ya que no dejaba de sonreír a todo el ser vivo que viera, a los prisioneros que llevaba arrastrando, a Limo e incluso una vez a Draco, pero este solamente dio un respingo que casi hace que se cayera del caballo. Era un muy bonito día, lástima que lo perdería en la jefatura, tenía unas buenas ganas de sexo, tal vez de una mamada, le daban ganas de ir a Ravenclaw de seguro la vieja Minerva y las muchachas lo atenderían bien.

Eso era lo que necesitaba el rubio, ir al bar y conocer a las chicas, de seguro alguna le quitaba lo arisco y aburrido, no hay ser en el mundo que pueda vivir 1 semana sin sexo, por dios que ni siquiera él podía, cada semana había alguien nuevo, otras repetía, porque el pueblo estaba escaso de mujeres mayores de 18.

-¿Te beso?, ¿Harry te beso?

Para su madre podría tener miles de secretos, pero no para su hermana Luna, no importaba que ella fuera ciega, la consideraba su confidente y consejera, y en estos momentos necesitaba de ella, quería sacar aquellos sentimientos de alegría que tenía adentro, deseaba que su hermanita compartiera su felicidad, así tal vez ella sería un poco feliz.

-Harry me beso, y yo sentí que me moría Luna, yo sentí su cuerpo y su corazón latiendo junto al mío, su boca en mi boca, sus labios

Tenía que tocar sus labios para así sentir los de Harry sobre los suyos, era una sensación única, por fin había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en la mujer del mejor hombre de este pueblo.

-Su aliento, su olor a hombre, Harry me quiere, yo se que Harry me quiere

Dirigió su mirada a Luna y la vio igual que siempre con una bella sonrisa y su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, como lamentaba que su hermana no pudiera ver, la rubia jamás podría ver a sus sobrinos ni a su cuñado Harry Potter, porque estaba segura que ella no sería otra en la lista del mujeriego ojiverde, ella sería su único y verdadero amor

-Pues claro que te quiere, sino no te hubiera besado

-Es verdad, si no me quisiera no me hubiera hecho sentir en las nubes

Ginny Potter, no suena mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en su futura boda e hijos, lo más probable es que vivieran en la hacienda, Harry ampliaría su casa y haría cuartos para sus varios hijos, porque ella quería darle a Harry la familia que nunca pudo tener.

Theo Nott poseía todo lo que se pudiera tener en aquel pueblo, era el dueño de una importante tienda, atractivo e inteligente, pero no tenía nadie con quien compartir eso, de vez en cuando iba a Ravenclaw para pasar un buen rato, pero no era lo mismo, el quería una esposa que lo adorara y que tuviera a sus hijos, y la única mujer en ese pueblo que a sus ojos valía la pena era Tracey Davis, una bella jovencita de cabello color caramelo al igual que su piel y ojos, todo una dulzura andante.

-Oye Theo, ¿Conoces a ese hombre que viene con Harry?

Una pequeña dulzura y entrometida, pero aun así la quería

-No, es la primera vez que lo veo

-Viste muy elegante y es muy apuesto, ¿Crees que tenga novia?

Una pequeña dulzura, entrometida y coqueta, pero la quería y ningún niño mimado se la iba a robar con sus ropas caras, el lleva esperando una cita con Tracey por años y por dios que la iba tener.

Ginny todavía estaba fantaseando con niños pelirrojos de ojos verdes o morenos de ojos marrones y pecositos, quería terminar de arreglarse para visitar a Harry, ya que no quería que su relación se estancara y también para saber de él, ya desde la noche en la que se confesaron y entregaron su amor, no lo ha vuelto a ver.

-Ginny, ¿Qué se siente cuando una está enamorada?

-Oh Luna, es como el sol cuando amanece, primero lo sientes en la piel después calienta y calienta más hasta volverse fuego y te quema por dentro

-Todo eso que dices es muy bonito, pero también da miedo

-Así es el amor Luna, así es el amor que siento por Harry

Algo andaba mal, su hermana había perdido su sonrisa y su mirada el brillo, se había puesto triste

-Desearía sentir eso algún día, ¿Quién va a enamorarse de una loca ciega?

Ella hablando de su relación con Harry y ni siquiera había notado la tristeza de su hermana por no tener con quien dar y recibir caricias y amor eterno. Era una egoísta, lastimo a su hermana con sus cursiladas

-No digas eso hermanita, tú eres muy bella y muy buena, además tú andas por todos lados como si vieras

Otra mueca, al parecer su último comentario había sido muy fuera de lugar y de paso grosero, pero ella no lo dijo con mala intención, solo quería que Luna se sintiera mejor.

-No trates de animarme Ginevra, ¿Qué muchacho podría interesarse en mí?

Pero Luna años más tarde, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras aquel día le daban ganas de golpearse en la mesa un millón de veces, porque a pesar de sus defectos, encontró a un hombre que la pudo hacer feliz, desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Rolf Robards Scramander, era el hijo del hombre más machista de todo Hogsmeade Gwain Robards jefe de la policía y un corrupto, estaba en el patio de su casa pintando la tienda de Theo Nott, cuando fue interrumpido por su padre, el cual tenía a sus inseparables gorilas, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-Papá

-¿Tú crees que este es oficio de hombre?, ¿Tú crees que pintar mierdas es cosa de hombres Rolf?

-Papá, pintar no tiene nada que ver con eso

Sintió el agarre de la mano de su padre en su antebrazo obligándolo a callar, su padre siempre se ponía furioso cada vez que lo veía dibujando algo, decía que un hombre no debía hacer eso, que era cosa de maricas como Pucey. Eso lo enfurecía demasiado, ya que Adrian era su mejor amigo en aquel pueblo tan retardado.

-Tú eres el hijo menor de Gwain Robards, jefe de la policía de Hogsmeade, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano Cormac?

Estaba harto de ser comparado con su hermano Cormac cada vez que su padre lo encontraba pintando, su hermano se había ido a estudiar a Francia hace un par de años y de vez en cuando mandaba correspondencia, era el favorito de sus padres, ya que se formo un tiempo como policía hasta que decidió probar suerte en otros lados.

-¿Será que te volviste afeminado?

-Yo soy hombre papá

-Pues parécelo, córtate ese pelo que parece de hembra

Le arrebato las pinturas que tenía en la mano y las tiro al suelo, por supuesto que antes las pateo y a él le jalo del cabello, para demostrar cuan largo y afeminado era.

-Si te vuelvo a ver pintando, te meto en un calabozo, consíguete una hembra y un trabajo de hombre y metete esto en la cabeza, los Robards somos machos, pero muy machos

De una patada, sus pinturas y pinceles ya estaban rotos y llenos de tierra, su padre jamás lo entendería ni mucho menos lo apoyaría, el era la vergüenza de la familia Robards, jamás debió de haber nacido.

-Para con eso Theo

-¿Parar con que Tracey?, si tu quisieras

-Basta, cuando vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo Theo

A pesar de llevar años rogándole una cita a Tracey, esta jamás daba su brazo a torcer y no era porque no lo apreciara o no le resultase apuesto, solo había un pequeño detalle que lleva deteniendo a Tracey por años.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que Cormac se fue de este pueblo para no volver?

Cada vez que salía a colisión el tema del rubio horrible, ella siempre se ponía furiosa con el e incluso llegaba a golpearlo cuando se había pasado de la raya.

-Cormac se fue a estudiar a Francia, y cuando regrese será para casarse conmigo, así que haz tu vida porque el único hombre al que amo y amare para siempre es Cormac Robards.

Jamás entendió que tenía de especial esa masa horrible de músculos mal proporcionados, el era mucho más atractivo que ese rubio, tenía un cabello castaño y ojos avellana, algo que ese imbécil jamás tendrá, desde que estaban en la escuela, ella siempre había preferido a Cormac, que porque era más guapo o mejor en deportes. Y nunca le dio una oportunidad, porque cuando se la iba a pedir, Tracey ya era novia del mequetrefe y cuando por fin se fue a Francia, creyó que tenía el camino libre, al final resulto que Cormac le juro a Tracey amor eterno y una bella boda cuando el volviera de terminar sus estudios, pero con lo ignorante que era, de seguro tardo otro par de años.

El camino a la jefatura no fue tan largo y pesado como Draco pensó en un principio, habían llegado rápido y aún era temprano, Potter se había bajado del caballo antes de llegar al pueblo y cuando el pregunto cortésmente el porqué, el moreno solo sonrió y dijo:

-Pues para que haga una llegada digna señorito

Cada vez que el granjero le hablaba siempre le decía "señorito", y ya estaba comenzando a hartarle, le exigió que dejara de llamarlo así, pero Potter solo le dio 2 opciones:

-¿Le llamo señorito o como llamo a su padre?

Y otra tontería había cometido Draco, ya que su padre permitía que el tipo le hablara de la forma más vulgar, Don Lucius "el cascanueces", era lo más ridículo que haya escuchado en su vida, esperaba algo más digno de un Malfoy, como "Señor" o incluso "Capitán", tampoco esperaba algo como "Mi gran Lord amo y señor", el moreno estuvo llamándole con el apodo de su padre 5 minutos, eternos y tortuosos a su parecer.

-Don Draco "el cascanueces junior"

-Basta Potter, vuelve a llamarme así y te enseñare mi navaja

-¿Prefiere señorito?

-No, no quiero que me llames por ningún apodo ridículo

-¿Y cómo lo llamare entonces?

El bastardo parecía estar burlándose de su desgracia para los apodos, no podía dejar que siguiera llamándolo con el apodo de su padre, al fin de cuentas era de su padre y extremadamente ridículo, pero tampoco "señorito" era otro casi igual de ridículo y patético, podría decirle que lo llamara Draco, pero eso sería mucha confianza.

-Señorito está bien, no es tan patético como cascanueces

-Junior, recuerde que es cascanueces junior

Cuando el caballo dio un paso dentro del pueblo, ya todos las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, quería darle un rápido análisis a los granjeros para conocer al menos sus costumbres, rogo a todos los cielos que nadie le diera un burro, ya que con Limo tenía de sobra, varias viejas gordas y chismosas lo observaban y susurraban algo de él, enfrente de la jefatura vio a una joven que parecía un caramelo, desde su cabello hasta su piel, ella estaba al lado de un joven castaño, el cual tenía una expresión de querer arrancarle el cuello a alguien.

Bajo de Hedwig de un brinco, pero para su desgracia se tropezó y casi se cae si no es por Potter que ya le tenía sujeto de un brazo, al parecer este hombre no tenía nada de ciego, ¿Por qué usaba aquellas viejas y horrendas gafas?, parecía un cuatro ojos ratón de biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿Le robaron ganado?

Dejo de observar al cuatro ojos, ese era un buen apodo, debía decírselo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, el jefe de la policía era un hombre algo viejo y un poco calvo, además se notaba que tenía unos kilitos de más, a su izquierda y derecha, había 2 tipos que parecían gorilas se verían muy intimidantes si no tuvieran aquella expresión tan estúpida. Vio como Potter se tenso inmediatamente cuando miro al de la derecha, el gorila se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, ante la penetrante y peligrosa de Potter, ¿Será que el gorila le hizo algo?

-No, Don Gwain, le traigo a estos 2 desgraciados que quisieron hacerle daño al señorito Draco Lucius Malfoy, el hijo del dueño de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy

Maldito idiota, ahora va a quedar en ridículo por ese horrible apodo que le puso Potter, debió haberle dicho que lo llamara cascanueces junior.

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-Sí, soy Draco Malfoy y quiero hacer una denuncia formal contra estos criminales, claro que si hay ley en este pueblo

-Si la hay joven Malfoy y esta parada frente a usted, yo soy la única ley de Hogsmeade.

El jefe de la policía observo un momento a Draco Malfoy, tratando de detectar algún peligro, pero el muchacho solo se veía elegante y arrogante más no peligroso, les dirigió una mirada a sus guardaespaldas.

-Métanlos

Les hizo otra seña a Potter y Malfoy para que entraran a la jefatura para discutir acerca de la denuncia, solo rogo a Dios para que Arthur no estuviera metido en este problema, porque Malfoy se veía como todo un quejica.

A Hannah le encantaba el cuarto de su jefe, tenía un olor muy peculiar, como a papeles viejos y humedad, pero le resultaba encantador y masculino, pero cuando tenía que entrar al cuarto para darle recados de la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange, le daba miedo pasar las malas vibras de la bruja al cuarto del señor Riddle.

-Ya fui con la bruja Bellatrix

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me mando decir que su encargo ya está listo

Su jefe tenía una mirada oscura, pero cuando le dijo lo de Bellatrix, se torno brillante como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia, esperaba que no fuera a regresársele la maldad a su jefe, porque en el fondo le tenía aprecio y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Permiso señor

Tenía que ir a la Iglesia y rezar porque el alma de su querido jefe no se fuera al infierno. Tom en cambio está feliz de la vida, Bellatrix jamás lo decepcionaba, era fiel y siempre cumplía sus encargos a la perfección.

-Muy bien querida Bella, muy bien

Collin por fin había llegado a la entrada de la cada de Marietta Edgecombe, los gritos ya habían parado y cuando se aproximo para tocar la puerta, salió la madre de Marietta, la jalo lejos de la casa:

-Señora Edgecombe, tenemos que salir de aquí, escuche como Bellatrix

La señora Edgecombe ya no lo escuchaba, ahora estaba abrazada a él llorando y gritando, el no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero solo la abrazo un rato, pero cuando trato de separarla

-Mi nieto nació muerto Collin, muerto

El simplemente la volvió a abrazar, susurrándole palabras de apoyo, pero la verdad no había nada que aliviara el sufrimiento de aquella mujer y el de su hija.

Denunciar a esos criminales había sido cosa fácil, solo necesito un par de firmas aquí y allá, por fin podría darse un baño pronto y tratar de olvidar este día.

-Listo, esos desgraciados ya están en el calabozo y van a salir cuando las ranas tengan cabello

-Muy bien, ahora tome mi testimonio, porque no me iré de aquí hasta que no tengan un juicio

Harry y el jefe Robards se miraron un rato preguntándose si eso era una especie de broma, luego vieron como Malfoy seguía igual de serio que al principio, al parecer el rubio tenía un par de cosas que aprender respecto al pueblo.

-Mire, ¿Lograron matarlo?

-Claro que no, estoy aquí presente listo para denunciarlos

Harry ya conocía ese tipo de procedimientos, lo mejor era irse de ahí antes de que Draco abriera su enorme boca y cometiera alguna tontera por querer hacer su santa voluntad, se acerco a su oído y le susurro bajo para que el obeso jefe no oyera:

-Señorito vámonos de aquí

-¿Cómo que vámonos?, esos hombres intentaron matarme y venderme seguramente, ¿Eso no es un delito aquí?

-Burro que come carne tiene pelado el hocico

-¿Qué?

Lo mejor era interrumpir esa discusión, ya que Draco estaba rojo de furia y por lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Que no tenemos pruebas, vámonos de aquí al y al cabo ya están presos

-Pero si usted tuvo que

Maldito bocón del demonio, no veía que estaban frente al jefe de la policía

-Señorito por favor, ya escucho al jefe civil, ya vámonos

Por el amor de dios, que el condenado rubio me escuche, ojala no sea tan estúpido como para seguir quejándose y que lo manden a un calabozo.

-Está bien, y usted "jefe civil" pronto recibirá una llamada de mis abogados, porque esto no se queda así

Gwain Robards vio como se iban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, ambos con cara de matar a alguien, sabía que ambos le traerían problemas.

-El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, es igualito a la madre

Ya afuera de la jefatura, Draco se puso a refunfuñar sobre la ley, mientras Harry trataba de respirar y no lanzarse para estrangular al rubio bocón de mierda.

-No puedo creer que ese estúpido sea la única ley de este pueblo

-¿A usted no le enseñaron a mantener esa gran boca cerrada?, casi le dice al jefe de la policía que mate a alguien

-Usted mato a un hombre

-Para salvarlo a usted y ya me estoy arrepintiendo

Hijo de puta, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así?, primero le echa en cara que casi se le va lo de la muerte de ese desgraciado y ahora lamenta haberlo salvado.

-Escúcheme muy bien Harry Potter, usted puede alegar que mato a un hombre en defensa propia y yo atestiguaría a su favor, pero resulta que existe una cosa llamada la ley, que permite que puedan convivir las personas

Si no estuvieran tantas personas cerca, hace mucho tiempo que la cara del rubio estaría en la tierra, pero debía controlarse por su bien o si no diría cosas que mejor callarse.

-Sí pero existe otra, la lealtad, yo pongo mi vida por la suya y usted por la mía, así es en el llano, usted estuvo a punto de meterme preso señorito

-Este pueblo es absurdo, aquí no hay ley

¿Ley?, él le daría su ley al rubio haber si así ya se controla, saco el machete y se lo puso directo en la cara

-Esta es la única ley de este pueblo, y a menos que aprenda a usarlo, no valdrá nada ante nadie

Mientras discutían no se percataron de que eran observados por 2 hombres en un automóvil, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo, los dueños de Gryffindor.

-Ese es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy

-Que sorpresa toparnos con el

-Es guapo el condenado

Tom se arrepintió enseguida de hacer el comentario, ya que la mirada de Arthur viajo alrededor de todo el cuerpo del rubio, esa mirada era de interés puro, su "hijo" se había quedado encanto con el hijo de Malfoy.

_Por favor lean y comenten, quiero saber su opinión o sugerencias, he escrito una nueva historia drarry "Una vieja canción de amor", léanla será igual de larga que esta._


	10. Cuatro ojos

-El es Tom Marvolo Riddle y es dueño de la hacienda Gryffindor la más grande de la región

El viejo con su hijo el gordo pelirrojo habían venido de quien sabe dónde y ahora el señorito Malfoy se encontraba tratando de mantener una charla con ellos, que bonita amistad harían los 3, son insufribles y malvados, puede que Draco solo sea un malcriado. Lo más seguro es que hayan venido aquí para convencer a Malfoy de vender la hacienda y el tenía que evitarlo, ya que la hacienda era el hogar de muchos y aquellos ricos tenían de buenas personas lo que el de loco.

-Por supuesto que detrás de Slytherin, ¿Verdad mi querido señor?

-Gracias Potter, así que, ¿Tu eres Draco Malfoy?

-Un placer conocerlo señor

-¿Señor?, oh por favor no, eso es para los peones

Hijo de puta, que le metan su peón por donde le quepa, yo seré peón pero honrado no un asesino a sangre fría y corrupto.

-Y soy Tom, yo he sido muy amigo de tu padre

-¿Así?, no lo sabía, que suerte – Sabe Tom ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarme con gente civilizada, como usted

Insulten a Harry Potter, al parecer se había convertido en una especie de frase nacional o mensaje cerebral, desde que abrió los ojos esta mañana no ha recibido más que insultos de todo el mundo, no le va a parecer extraño que un día Hedwig hable a insultos con él. Mejor irse de ahí, hasta de que se contagiara lo estúpido o peor aún lo cobarde.

-Espero que tu padre haya mejorado Draco, el es mi hijo Arthur Weasley

Frente a la mirada gris de Draco, apareció un hombre alto y un poco rechoncho de un llamativo pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules, tenía una gran sonrisa arrebatadora y se podría decir que un poco cruel.

-Sí, ya sé quién es, no hay en toda la región un hombre tan elegante y distinguido que Draco Malfoy, excepto yo claro esta

-Gracias por sus palabras

Maldita sea, parecía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a violar a alguien o el pelirrojo gordo a Draco, o este al pelirrojo, pero a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas con eso de que el gordo se mete con todo lo que tenga piernas y 2 ojos.

-Señorito, disculpe que interrumpa esta conversación tan interesante, pero si nos vamos a Slytherin debemos irnos ya, el camino es un poco largo

-Pues yo…

No pudo acabar su frase, porque se escucho el sonido de una pequeña risa, Draco volteo buscando a portador de esa risa, y era nada menos que Tom Riddle mirándolo con un deje de burla.

-No me digas que andas a caballo

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza de que descubrieran que el andaba montando esas cosas de los peones, quería dar alguna explicación, pero eso significaría hablar de su casi muerte.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Flinch que te lleve, ¿Lo acompañara Papá?

-Me encantaría, ¿Vienes con nosotros hijo?

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Gwain, pero adelántense

Pero que hipócritas eran ese par, venían acá y se hacían los agradables y educados, cuando no eran más que unos cobardes y rastreros de primera.

-¿Sí o no se viene?

Si no hubiera gritado, tal vez Malfoy se hubiera venido con él, pero como siempre, saco la furia en un mal momento y le fue de la fregada.

-Adelántese usted Potter, acepto su invitación caballeros, no estoy hecho para andar en lomos de bestias

Cabrón de mierda, debió haberlo lanzado al río cuando pudo, maldito suertudo, sino estuvieran los otros dos y no le guardara algún tipo de respeto ya hace mucho se le habría lanzado a romperle el cuello.

-¿Qué espera para irse?, ¿Una invitación?

Cierra los ojos Harry e imagina rompiéndole el cuello, solo imagínalo, sigue haciéndolo hasta que te tranquilices

-No olvide mi equipaje, por favor

-Sí, claro

Potter es la persona más expresiva del mundo y temperamental, se enoja por todo, le dice que no se irá con él y hace cara de querer matar a alguien, le dice que lleve sus maletas y parece que le quiere romper el cuello, definitivamente el jamás entendería a los sucios granjeros o peones.

-Les estoy muy agradecido por su invitación, es que he vivido cosas horribles desde que llegue aquí

Pudo sentir los ojos de ambos hombres mirándolo con fijeza, fue cuando él también se observo y se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara llena de tierra y sangre, y sus ropas algo rotas, lo suyo no era lo deportista o salvaje.

Después de despedirse de Arthur, él y Tom se subieron a una camioneta negra 4*4, sentir el aire acondicionado era magnifico, era una de las mejores sensaciones de ese horribles día.

-Draco, este no es lugar para un hombre tan elegante como tú y que no tiene idea de cómo se maneja una hacienda

-Aprenderé Tom, aprendo rápido y no se imagina de lo que soy capaz cuando me lo propongo

-¿No has pensado en vender?

-Tantas cosas que han pasado hoy, que no he tenido tiempo, pero también sé que los comienzos son difíciles y esto es como un reto para mí y lo voy a superar

Ese mocoso piensa que puede lograr todo lo que quiere con solo mostrar su sonrisa de idiota, en cuanto lo vio supo que le traería problemas, primero con Arthur y ahora con la hacienda, no la quiere vender y piensa quedarse ahí por un largo rato.

-Así que esa es mi hacienda y mi capataz

-La casa es bonita, pero cuidado con el capataz, tiene tantas mujeres que no sé cuando trabaja, bailador, tomador y busca pleitos, es todo un problema.

-Hasta luego Tom y muchas gracias

El ya sabía a qué atenerse con Potter, y le iba a demostrar quién es el amo y señor de Slytherin.

-Traiga mi maleta

-Eh

¿Qué le habrá dicho el viejo vampiro?, antes todo iba en proceso de ir bien y ahora todo se había ido a la reverenda mierda, lo más seguro es que el rubio se fuera a poner brusco con él, pero no se deja de nadie y menos de ese tipo. Dejo el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y le grito al muchachito que iba pasando

-Ya oíste, lleva la maleta

Un poco más lejos de ahí, Ginny se preparaba para salir de su casa sin que su madre la descubriera, Harry no había respondido la carta que le había enviado y temía de que le haya pasado algo, tenía que verlo y saber que su relación estaba bien.

-Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo perder a Harry por nada del mundo

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tuvo que esquivar a un par de gallinas para no hacer ruido y caerse.

Por fin había llegado a la casa que había en la hacienda, esta era grande, pero no tanto como Malfoy Manor, la sala tenía diversos sillones rojos, negros y de otros colores un pocos oscuros y unas paredes de color crema, una decoración bastante extraña. Se sentó en un enorme sillón rojo, cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose como se había arruinado su vida, primero pensó en la quiebra de industrias Malfoy, pero luego le vino a la menta la llegada de Potter al mundo y eso supero todo.

Escucho ruidos y abrió lentamente los ojos, frente al sillón donde estaba había una muchachita, más o menos de su edad, con el cabello castaño largo y enmarañado, con unos ojos cafés y unos dientes algo grandes, tenía una mirada amable y removía las manos nerviosamente.

-Ya le he preparado una amaca en el cuarto de Don Lucius, aunque si quiere puede dormir en la cama, para la cena le hice chihuiri

-Disculpe, ¿Chihuiri?, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Al parecer los nervios se le habían ido, y ahora lucia una sonrisa muy alegre, sus manos ya no se movían frenéticamente

-Hermione Granger, patrón

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?, parecía salido de un circo o algún lugar sumamente extraño, por dios se iba a morir de hambre en ese lugar.

-Hermione, no me digas patrón, dígame señor, luego tendremos tiempo para que me enseñe la casa, por ahora solo quiero descansar e ir al baño

La sonrisa había desaparecido durante mi explicación, siendo sustituida por una cara de concentración pura, la alegría había vuelto a ella cuando termine con mis indicaciones, pero al parecer no se le grabo mucho.

-Patrón el baño esta por haya

-Señor

-Perdón, señor lo olvide

-Claro

-Mire patrón si ve, ahí en la esquina a la izquierda está el baño, tiene jabón azul y paños

Como detesta este lugar, especialmente a la gente, solo a su padre se le ocurre tener una hacienda en el lugar más alejado de la civilización y los jabones perfumados. Su vida si que era patética

-¿Jabón azul y paños?

Reír o llorar, que difícil decisión tenía que tomar, tal vez haría ambas en el silencioso baño, dentro de una bañera y con el dichoso jabón azul

-Aquí están sus maletas

Una de las desgracias de su vida había llegado, era nada menos que Potter, ese insufrible moreno de ojos verdes, si venía a darle una mala noticia, era capaz de darse de golpes contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente o despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Potter, me daré un baño y tomare un café, luego usted y yo sacaremos cuentas, cuánto gana y cuanto se le debe, señor Potter quiero que se vaya

-Pero señor, Harry es una gran persona- dijo la castaña bastante ofuscada

-Déjalo Hermione, quiero escuchar –respondió el moreno tratando de controlar su enojo

-Como comprenderá después de los eventos que hemos vivido hoy, no podemos trabajar juntos, pero como le dije, me daré un baño y luego conversamos, Hermione las maletas

-Sí, patrón

Cuando Malfoy salió rumbo al baño, Hermione lanzo un trapo que tenía atado a la cintura, mientras se dedicaba a insultar al joven rubio y de decir todos los derechos que tenía Harry en la hacienda.

-Muchachito malcriado, deberías hablar con el Harry, esto es injusto

-Ya se Hermione, pero tú misma lo has dicho, es un malcriado y no va a escuchar razones

-Pues entonces habla con su padre, seguro que él lo hace cambiar de opinión

-No hablare con Don Lucius, quiero resolver esto yo solo

-No te preocupes Harry, iré a buscar gente que se oponga a tu despido, ya verás como todo Slytherin te apoya

Luego de ir y ver unos asuntos sobre unos negocios, había vuelto a la jefatura para hablar con Gwain Robards, sobre qué fue lo que trajo a Draco Malfoy aquí.

-¿Ya viste al hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-La misma cara de la madre

-¿Te dijo a que vino?

-Vino con Harry Potter a poner presos a unos tipos que supuestamente trataron de matarlo

Tenía suerte de que el viejo fuera bastante estúpido para darse cuenta de algo, pero tenía que decirle si quería ayuda, ya que no podía recurrir a su padre, este se enojaría mucho con él.

-Escúchame Gwain, esos hombres tienen que desaparecer

-Ten cuidado Arthur, ese muchacho no es ningún tonto, me amenazo con abogados y no voy a perder mi puesto, son 30 años de carrera, debo cuidarme

-Cuando sea dueño de Slytherin, no tendrás tiempo para contar todo el dinero que obtendrás, tú deber es evitar que nadie se ponga en mi camino para adueñarme de Slytherin y menos Draco Malfoy.

Tenía que encontrar una manera rápida y sencilla de deshacerse de Draco Malfoy y de paso de Harry Potter, lo poco que pudo hablar con ese muchacho rubio, supo que era un malcriado, pero el condenado era inteligente y eso ya era un peligro, por eso fue se encargo de reunir a los hombre de su hacienda, llenar de alcohol para decir su plan.

-Aquí se trabaja por dinero y hay dinero, ¿Conocen la hacienda Slytherin?

-Sí, señor

-Quiero que entren y arrasen con todo, y a su paso no quede nada vivo, ni hombres, mujeres o bestias, escúchenme bien lo que les guste es de ustedes

-Viva Arthur Weasley, viva Arthur Weasley

Solo les quedaba esperar que llegara la medianoche para empezar con el ataque a la hacienda, ojala que alguien se encargara del estúpido Potter y el malcriado Malfoy, así se ahorraría tantos problemas.

Ya faltaba muy poco para la medianoche, solo una hora aproximadamente, y por fin Ginny había llegado para ver a Harry y tener la seguridad de que ninguna mujer le ha robado al hombre de su vida. Hubiera tardado más tiempo en encontrarlo, si no fuera porque se encontró con Hermione.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Tengo que hablar con Harry, ¿El está aquí?

-Ginny, ¿En tu casa saben que estas aquí?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo malo?

Niña estúpida, siempre anda metiendo a problemas a Harry con Molly, porque la niña esta encaprichada con Harry, nunca entendió como al moreno se le ocurrió enrollarse con esa mocosa cursi e idiota.

-No, yo solo decía

-Pues como andas diciendo, porque no me dices de una buena vez si esta Harry o no en la casa

-Está adentro

-Le puedes decir que venga, que estoy esperándolo

Primero le grita y ahora le suplica, maldita pelirroja, todavía tiene que andar de mensajera, pero no abra problema si no encuentra a Harry a la primera, irá a ver a la cocina y luego a su cuarto y si no está, pues ni modo ella se esforzó.

Estaba a punto de llover, pero ella no se movería de ese lugar hasta no hablar con Harry y planear su huida, porque ella sabía que Harry tiene las mismas ganas de salir de Hogsmeade y conocer nuevos lugares, como Londres.

-No volveré a casa, esperare a mi amor, de aquí nadie me saca

Draco Malfoy nunca había estado en un baño tan horrible como ese, era un montón de ramas en lugar de paredes, y su cuerpo apenas entraba en esa cosa llamada tina, según la dichosa Hermione.

-Este jabón huele peor, que el olor del burro que yo tenía encima

Continuó enjabonándose un largo rato sin pensar en nada, hasta que otra vez le llego el olor del jabón y siguió con hablando un rato solo.

-Maldito Potter, se las va a ver conmigo, pero cálmate Draco, cálmate, no vas a permitir que un pobre granjero o peón, te saque de tus casillas, quiero ver a ese tipo rogándome que no lo eche, pero rogándome el muy idiota

Tan entretenido estaba insultando a Potter que no se dio cuenta de que una tarántula se había subido a la jícara que estaba en un borde de la tina, cuando la tomo para llenarla de agua y se la echo sobre el pecho, sintió las patas de la tarántula recorriéndolo y solo le quedo gritar por su vida.

-Auxilio, socorro, alguien ayúdeme que me muero, me quieren asesinar

La puerta cayó al suelo con fuerte estruendo, todo producido por una poderosa patada de Harry Potter, este había escuchado los gritos histéricos del señorito pedante Draco y salió corriendo para ir al baño a buscarlo, pensaba que otra vez alguien quería matarlo o descuartizarlo.

-¿Qué pasa patrón?

Esperaba ver sangre, esperaba ver muertos, por dios incluso se hubiera esperado ver un dragón ahí, pero nunca se espero ver a su patrón totalmente desnudo y al parecer con 3 piernas, porque ahora no cabía duda de que Draco tenía 3 piernas y de que su nombre completo debería ser _Draco Lucius_ _Demetrio Malfoy._

-Ayúdeme, alguien quíteme a este bicho de aquí, por favor socorro

-En nombre de todo lo grasoso y bañado en aceite,

Ni siquiera tanta espuma llegaba a tapar del todo el tamaño de la cuerda de Draco, incluso la tenía más larga que él y eso era decir mucho. ¿Cómo podía caminar bien con eso entre las piernas?, era prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera él podía caminar de una forma tan recta por el largo de su cuerda, pero el rubio como si nada.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos del rubio y por fin pudo despegar la vista de la anatomía de su aún jefe, en el hombro tenía un tarántula, solo tenía que quitársela y soltarla por ahí, ese muchacho sí que era un gritón

-No se mueva señorito, no se mueva

-Maldito carajada y cuatro ojos, pásame la toalla, cuando salga de aquí te matare por mirón

Justo antes de tomar la toalla considero seriamente esas palabras, podría dejarlo con la araña y huir para siempre, pero sabía que esta sería una experiencia que jamás olvidaría y quería ver en que acabaría todo esto, como siempre su curiosidad venció.

-Tome y no haga ningún movimiento brusco

-Quítemela

-No sienta miedo, porque si se da cuenta la araña lo va a atacar

-Como no quiera que sienta miedo cuatro ojos

-Cállese, que va a levantar la ponzoña

-Solo sálveme

Este tipo lo va a terminar matando con sus gritos el muy desgraciado, pero ahora que veía bien la araña sí que era muy venenosa, él y sus estúpidos lentes viejos.

-Debo ser una araña hembra

-¿Eso qué diantres importa ahora?

-Pues que siempre buscan a machos

-Lo odio

-No importa de qué especie, solo buscan machos, claro que tienen que ser muy atractivos y formaditos

Nunca creyó vivir para ver a Draco Malfoy sonrojado por la vergüenza de un piropo, al parecer su día no era tan malo, se reencontró con Draco, se insultaron, casi va a la cárcel, lo van a despedir y ahora puede que una tarántula lo mate, pero vio a Malfoy como un pequeño tomatito tan vulnerable y dulce. Aunque lo realmente importante de la situación es que desde cuando anda piropeando a alguien que no tenga 2 sombreros, bueno eso no es nada raro, el sabe reconocer la belleza, sea de quien sea, solo es eso, un buen mirón.

-Deje de decir tonterías y quítemela de una vez cara rajada

-Ya, pero mire si es Crookshanks

-¿Qué?

-Siempre la traemos para la casa, para que se coma a las hormigas

-¿Me está queriendo decir que es inofensiva?, ¿Le parece gracioso Potter?

-Esta araña es inofensiva si se le respeta, como todo el mundo señorito

-Usted no se imagina el horror que yo acabo de vivir, sin contar que usted entro al baño mientras yo estaba desnudo y me violo con la mirada, no juegue conmigo Potter que no me conoce

-Tiene razón, yo no lo conozco y no lo he violado ni con la mirada ni lo hare, antes yo mismo me saco los ojos y me los cómo, disculpe por haber entrado así al baño, hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió

Al parecer el rubio estaba avergonzado y se lo merecía por andar de agresivo y ególatra, es más una broma no le caería mal, por eso siguió hablando

-Así que, tome su araña y devuélvame mi toalla

-¿Qué hace Potter?, vuelva, por el amor de dios vuelva por favor

Alguien puede decir el nombre de un beta o alguien quiere serlo y ke me aconseje o lo que sea que haga un beta, ya saben comenten y lean mi otra historia


	11. El plan

Casi era ya media noche, en Gryffindor se encontraban varios mercenarios que había contratado Arthur Weasley, todos ellos estaban peleándose para obtener un machete o pistola, ya que ese día sería el fin de Slytherin y Draco Malfoy.

-Míralos Greyback, son como animales y con todo el alcohol que tomaron van a arrasar con toda la hacienda

-Y ojala con Harry Potter

Ese era un tema delicado para el viejo Weasley, ya que llevaba años tras la cabeza de Potter y al parecer ninguno de sus planes surtía el más mínimo efecto en el moreno.

-Ese malnacido hijo de puta, estas bestias lo van a tomar por sorpresa no va a tener tiempo ni de reaccionar

-Señor, déjeme matarlo, a él y al joven Malfoy

-No Greyback, no quiero que te vean con estos hombres, inmediatamente sabrían que yo estoy detrás de esto, si alguien sobrevive

Arthur continuo fumando su habano, mientras observaba a Greyback asentir ligeramente, de verdad esperaba que esta vez su plan si funcionara, hace un par de años había tratado de hacer lo mismo, pero sus hombres nunca pudieron entrar, ya que Harry Potter tenía grandes defensas y siempre estaba alerta.

-Estos perros rabiosos lo va a tomar por sorpresa, y el maldito de Potter no va a tener tanta suerte para salir vivo.

######

Harry salió del baño aún con la toalla en la mano, estaba tan molesto con el desgraciado Malfoy, y tenía muchos motivos, primero el muy malagradecido le grita que lo quiere violar y lo quiere despedir, lo segundo es que es un niñito mimado y pomposo y por si fuera peor, el tercer motivo y mayor de todos, es que el muy cabrón la tiene el doble de grande que la suya. El maldito lo tenía todo, como debe de tener viejas a su alrededor. Hoy le ha salvado la vida como 3 veces y él ni unas gracias.

-Hombrecito idiota

Mientras seguía insultando al rubio, pudo escuchar los gritos histéricos del señorito Malfoy:

-Potter, ¿Qué está haciendo?, regrese por favor, Ahhh por dios, mi pie

El joven Potter se dedico a ignorar los gritos del rubio y siguió con su camino, todavía murmurando sobre Draco Malfoy:

-Es un histérico, pero al menos no es un deforme

Siguió avanzando disfrutando del aroma que tenía la toalla, el aroma del terror del rubio, era gratificante, cuando por fin llego a la sala se encontró con Hermione, la cual no paraba de retorcer un trapo en sus manos.

-¿Qué son esos gritos Harry?

-Nada Hermione, el hijo de mi padrino Lucius que parece cerdo directo al matadero

-¿El patrón Malfoy?

-Por más que conozcas al ganado, siempre te sale una vaca mañosa

-¿Qué diablos significa eso Harry?

No pudo responderle a su amiga, porque en ese instante llego Ginny Prewett, la muchacha con la que se había acostado hace un par de noches y a la que prometió buscar hace un par de noches, ya se había olvidado de ella, lo mejor era sacarla de ahí antes de que hiciera un escándalo. De reojo vio como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba un par de insultos contra la pelirroja.

-¿Harry?

-Ginny, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La muchachita se seguía viendo tan bien como la última vez que la vio, aún tenía la cara de una dulce niña, se veía adorable con sus dos coletas bajas y su falda larga, junto con su blusa pequeña y de gran escote, tal vez era hora de "hablar".

-Olvide decirte que Ginny estaba afuera, pero como ya no es necesario, me voy a ayudar a tu persona favorita en el mundo.

Hermione tomo su escoba y se fue barriendo para no tener que escuchar las tonterías que le diría esa niña a su amigo, no la soportaba y nunca lo haría, era una niña idiota y cursi, mejor era ir y ayudar a su patrón.

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, Harry deseo llenar a Hermione de insultos, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que ese idiota era su persona favorita?, pero ya verá cuando se la encuentre.

-¿Persona favorita?, ¿De quién habla Harry?, te exijo que me des una explicación ya mismo

Cuando la castaña llego al baño, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de un patrón desnudo y de 3 piernas, Dios ¡pero qué piernas! Si antes pensó que su patroncito era atractivo, esto lo dejaba sin palabras, ese hombre era el ser más bello que haya visto, lo malo era que gritaba como un histérico.

-¿Qué pasa patrón?

-Ahhh Hermione que bueno que estas aquí, mátala por el amor de Dios

Por unos momentos se quedo sin hacer ni decir nada, al parecer su patrón todavía no se daba cuenta de su desnudez, y ella estaba ahí con un enorme sonrojo en la cara sin saber qué hacer.

Y cuando Draco estuvo a punto de insultarla por su ineptitud, se dio cuenta de que cuerpo desnudo y le hizo una leve seña a la pobre muchacha que no dejaba de observarlo, ya con la toalla se cubrió sus partes nobles y perfectas.

-Reacciona y mátala

Ya más tranquila y sin ese rubor tan notorio, la castaña se dio cuenta de que su patrón señalaba a su querida Crookshanks, una bella tarántula que se encargaba de comer hormigas.

-Pero si es Crookshanks, ¿Por qué la voy a matar?

-Que Crookshanks, ni que nada, mátala ahora mismo

-Pero si es muy buena

-Me está acosando, se niega a dejarme salir, mátala

-Eso es porque le tomo cariño

Hermione inclino su escoba para que la tarántula se subiera, y cuando por fin lo hizo la fue a dejar a una maceta cercana.

-Gracias

-No hay de que patrón, pero ella es muy útil, se come a los alacranes

¿Alacranes?, solo faltaba que aparecieran un león o un tigre, o peor, ambos y dispuestos a matarlo y comérselo, su vida de seguro empeoraría entre más tiempo pasara ahí.

-¿Aquí también hay alacranes?

-Claro patrón, pues caen del techo

Draco le dirigió una mirada al techo tratando de ver si había otro animal por ahí, para así poder matarlo el mismo, es más llevaría unos 20 exterminadores para que se encargaran de todos esos bichos, incluidos Potter.

-Patrón, lo que pasa es que en estos techos hay mucho animal y no solo alacranes, también hay ciempiés, lagartijas y unas cucharas del tamaño de un plato pozolero.

-¿Qué?, ¿Adonde vine yo a vivir?, ¿Qué es esto puñetero zoológico?

Al parecer el rubio se quedo sin respuestas a sus preguntas, ya que Hermione le dio un golpe en la nariz que casi lo tira.

-Tenía una mosca patrón

-Estás loca, pero que te….

Una mosca había entrado en su nariz

####

-Ginny no deberías estar aquí, las cosas están un poco complicadas

Tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para llevarla a la puerta para así poder deshacerse de ella, ya no tenía ganas de "hablar". Ginny se soltó bruscamente de su mano, lanzando un bufido.

-Claro, ya veo que estas muy ocupado Harry, tienes a una mujer metida aquí ¿No?

Lo único que le faltaba era que la mocosa se pusiera a hacer una escena de celos, y con la mala suerte que hoy tenía, de seguro se encontraba a Draco y lo llenaba a insultos o a él lo dejaba en ridículo. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?, ¿Sabe que viniste a buscarme a la casa grande?

-No y no tiene porque saberlo, no soy una niña, soy una mujer

Tonta niña caprichosa, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse con su madre y dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a él mostrando sus estúpidos celos de niña de 13 años.

-Soy tu mujer Harry Potter, tu mujer

Esto era el colmo, una noche de sexo y ella ya es su única mujer, al parecer ella no entendió que su relación no pasaba de un día o 3.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Mejor vete a tu casa, no quiero problemas contigo ni con tu mamá, ya estoy hasta la mierda de problemas

Volvió a tomar la mano de Ginny solo que con más fuerza, pero la chiquilla le enterró las uñas y se soltó, ya tenía los ojos acuosos.

-¿Qué paso con lo nuestro Harry?, ¿Fui una más en tu vida?, como esa mujercita que lleva rato gritando

-Mira esa "mujercita" como tú la llamas, es nada menos que…

Draco había decidido ir a buscar a Potter para llenarlo de insultos y reclamos, pero llego en un mal momento, llego en medio de una pelea y semi-desnudo

-Harry Potter, lo que usted acaba de hacerme en el baño lo hace un pervertido, un sádico, un animal sin principios, ¿Quién es ella?

-Lo mismo le pregunto yo a usted

-¿A mí?

-Un hombre desnudo Harry, ¿Me engañas con un hombre?

Puta mierda, esta sería una situación realmente graciosa si él no la estuviera viviendo justo en ese momento, estaba rojo de vergüenza y furia, Ginny lo celaba como una enferma mental, por si fuera poco lo acusa de ser un puñalón de mierda y el señorito llega a insultarlo como si él fuera perfecto.

-¿Qué esto?

-Le pregunte quien es ella, ¿O no me escucho?

-Ninguna ella, yo tengo nombre y apellido, Ginevra Prewett, muy mujer y bien plantada, para quien me solicite

Ahora la pelirroja y el rubio estaban igual que él, la cara de un extraño color rojo, parecían a punto de explotar, y a pesar de que no sabía mucho de sus personalidades, sabía que Ginny como Draco eran de carácter difícil y en cualquier momento meterían la pata ambos.

-Un momento, quiero que cierren sus bocas antes de que esto se enrede, yo voy a hacer las presentaciones.

Por fin había logrado que se callaran y mostraron un poco de vergüenza, pero no duro mucho, ya que se quedaron mirando fijamente, marrón contra plata, ¿Quién ganaría?

-La señorita aquí presente es…

-No me interesa quien sea, yo vine a hablar con usted, ella se va ahora mismo

-Para que se entere huroncito, usted sobra aquí, maldito desviado y pervertidor de almas, porque yo soy la mujer de Harry

-¿Así que esta es su mujer?

-Mi hija no es mujer de nadie

Molly Prewett había entrado a la sala, tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro igual de enrojecido que su hija, por culpa de la furia. Draco está igual de que hace unos momentos, semi desnudo solo que sin el rostro sonrojado, parecía no importarle que 2 mujeres y él lo vieran así, parecía estar acostumbrado.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Y está otra quien es Potter?, ¿Cuántas mujeres tienes?, ¿12?

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija, si te has atrevido a tocarla te las vas a ver conmigo y no me importa si eres Harry Potter, yo te mato Harry, juro que te mato

Su vida era un fiasco, lo avergüenzan, lo van a despedir, lo acusan de puñalón, casi va a la cárcel y ahora lo acaban de amenazar de muerte, ¿Qué sigue?, nunca entendería a las mujeres, pero sobre todo nunca entenderá ni apreciara a los rubios, solo saben traer a su vida a mujeres pelirrojas con graves problemas de menstruación y bipolaridad.

####

-Escúchenme todos, que aquí la fiesta apenas comienza, haya en Slytherin hay muchas mujeres muy bien dispuestas, quiero que entren y hagan con ellas lo que quieran, pero no quiero ningún hombre vivo y la hacienda la tienen que incendiar.

Dan un último disparo y discurso, Arthur Weasley tomo asiento en una gran roca, para contemplar como todos esos hombres salían montados en caballo y otros caminando, todos armados, con machetes, escopetas e incluso antorchas, porque nadie debía sobrevivir ese día en Slytherin.

-Greyback, me voy al pueblo, festejando la muerte de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

Más gritos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar, antes de que poco a poco se fueran apagando debido a lo lejos que ya estaban.

###

-Si me tengo que enfrentar a ti y a todos los peones de la hacienda Harry, lo haré, porque yo no voy a permitir que ningún hombre deshonre a mi hija mayor

-Mamá

Al parecer el granjerito tenía problemas con la suegra, al principio todo le pareció un poco divertido, ver la cara de Potter toda llena de vergüenza y enojo fue algo maravilloso, pero después de otros 20 minutos de gritos de la señora y lloriqueos por parte de la pelirroja menor, Draco comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo de estar ahí en medio de una discusión que no le debería importar, eso sin olvidar el hecho de que solo estaba con una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura. Antes la mujercita esa lo observaba con furia, como si le hubiera robado a su amo y señor, porque la pelirroja daba a entender eso cada vez que gritaba "Soy la mujer de Harry Potter y le pertenezco como él a mí". Este lugar era de locos y el dichoso Potter tiene una increíble facilidad para meterse en pleitos, aunque no lo involucren del todo.

-¿Puedo hablar?

-Usted quien quiera que sea, no se meta donde no lo han llamado

-¿Por qué dice eso mamá?, a mí nadie me ha deshonrado, ¿Por qué me humilla?

Joder, esto era mejor que las telenovelas que veía con Nana, todo lleno de drama y con unas ganas de golpear a la protagonista, en este caso a la pelirroja más joven.

-Yo no voy a hablar eso contigo ahora Ginevra, mucho menos en esta casa y en presencia de extraños, tú te vienes ahora mismo a la casa

-Me parece excelente idea

-Nadie le pidió su opinión huroncito

Pero que hija de puta, el solo dio a conocer su opinión, al fin de cuentas él era libre de hacerlo

-Señora Molly

-Mira Harry, a mí no me interesa quien es ese, yo que tu andas con toda clase de ser vivo que se mueve delante de ti,

-Es mentira, yo solo he estado con mujeres

-Sí, pero ya decía yo que te tardaste mucho en dar metiéndote con las pistolas y aunque eres un muy buen hombre, voy a agradecerte en el alma que te mantengas alejado de mi hija

Esto era el colmo, prácticamente lo estaban acusando de andarse metiendo en los pantalones de ese estúpido, y a pesar de ser gay eso no quiere decir que se meterá con todo el imbécil que se le ponga en frente, ya era hora de dejarle a esas pelirrojas un par de cosas claras.

-Escúcheme muy bien señora y tu también comadreja, las dos se callan y me dejan hablar, ya que este señor no ha sido capaz de decirles quien soy, y se los voy a decir inmediatamente, porque inmediatamente quiero que salgan de esta casa con el señor mujeriego, yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy

El joven Malfoy ya no pudo continuar gritando a todo pulmón, porque en esos instantes un joven lleno de sangre y arrastrando los pies llego llamando a Harry Potter.

-Por dios, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Draco nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida, lo máximo que había visto fue cuando a los 16 le rompió la nariz a un compañero del colegio, y eso le dio un poco de asco, pero ahora, le daba simple miedo ver como la sangre salía rápidamente del cuerpo de ese hombre.

-Se está desangrando

Potter trato de sujetarlo y recostó la cabeza del tipo en su regazo cuando este se cayó, el hombre tosía sangre y hacia un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Están matando a todos, tomaron la hacienda

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, son muchos, están matando y quemando, vienen para acá

-Están matando a mi gente, a mis amigos

-Mamá, Luna está sola en la casa

-Mi niña esta sola, hay que buscarla

Harry dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y se levanto con las manos y la ropa llena de sangre, había determinación y furia en su mirada.

-Nadie va a salir de aquí

-Harry, mi hija es ciega, pueden agarrarla

Draco estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer ni que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué tomar la hacienda?, quería respuestas ahora mismo

-Potter, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Son saqueadores y vienen pasa acá, hay que salir de la casa, van a sacar todo de la casa, pero antes nos van a matar


	12. Ataque 1

Esa noche estaba a punto de soltarse un gran diluvio, pero de sangre, todo gracias a Arthur Weasley y su séquito, porque él era el rey de Gryffindor. Su padre, Tom Riddle se encontraba solo en esos momentos en el comedor, la compañía de la sirvienta Abott no contaba para él en lo absoluto, las velas que había en la mesa se apagaban a cada segundo y no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlas.

-Es el mal señor, el diablo nos anda rondando

-Deja de decir estupideces y prende las velas

-Sí señor, yo se que usted no me cree, pero aquí están pasando cosas muy malas, ¿Usted recuerda a Marietta Edgecombe?

La muy maldita debería morir, por andar embarazada de su hijo y todavía rogándole amor.

-Sí, una muchacha que trabajaba aquí y estaba embarazada

-Imagínese que hoy le nació su niño, pero la criaturita venía muerta

Necesitaba reírse ahora mismo, el bastardo no había nacido, eso significaba un problema menos, ahora solo le faltaba el resto de la familia.

-Debe de estar destrozada

###

Colin Creevey estaba realmente furioso, había pasado todo el día consolando a la familia Edgecombe por la pérdida de su nieto, nadie había querido decirle el nombre del padre del bebé, según ellos porque tampoco sabían, pero el ya podía hacerse una idea de quién era el padre de ese niño muerto. Marietta había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y no paraba de gritar y llorar, el doctor Michael Corner le tuvo que dar varios sedantes para que pudiera dormir un poco. Cuando la familia ya estaba más tranquila, el decidió irse y enfrentar a Bellatrix Lestrange, por mas bruja que fuera el sería valiente.

-Se que fuiste tú Bellatrix, tu le hiciste daño a Marietta, le hiciste brujería para que perdiera al niño, se las cochinadas que haces.

A la bruja no pareció importarle, porque cuando se volteo para verlo tenía una sonrisa enloquecida, que logro asustarlo, pero no quitarle del todo la valentía.

-¿Así que me vigilas?

-Creí que hacías curaciones, pero tú haces el mal, brujería, magia negra, trabajo del diablo

-Esas son mentiras

-Te vi enterrando una muñeca y con una foto de Marietta

-¿La desenterraste?

-Sí, la tengo como prueba contra ti

-No te conviene, además nadie te va a creer y más te vale que amarres la lengua, si no quieres una maldición

No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero ya había dado varias vueltas alrededor del caldero de Bellatrix y ahora estaba frente a ella y al lado de ese caldero que desprendía un olor extraño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Mojarme?, Dios me protege y vas a ver que te voy a sacar de Hogsmeade como la bruja que eres

Bellatrix agrando la sonrisa que ya tenía, tomo unas hierbas y las mojo con el líquido de su caldero, algo de lo cual Colin no se dio cuenta, pero la bruja le lanzo las ramas directo a los ojos.

-Ahhh, mis ojos

Cada gota de ese líquido que caía sobre su cuerpo era como fuego, sentía que le abría y quemaba la piel. Toda una tortura.

-¿Qué me echaste en la cara maldita bruja?

-Cada vez que pronuncies mi nombre tu vida se acortara, y cada vez que digas mi nombre, entraras en el infierno

El joven Creevey comenzó a gritar todo lo que voz le permitía, no sabía cuánto podría soportar de ese dolor punzante.

###

Harry no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, necesitaba pensar rápido o si no pronto todos iban a morir. Sabía que tenía que proteger especialmente a Draco, era el hijo de su padrino y nuevo dueño de la hacienda, también estaba el hecho de que no se sabía defender muy bien y que ahora tenían una tregua implícita, dado que tal vez hoy fueran a morir.

-Harry, ¿Por qué simplemente no manda a llamar al jefe civil?

-Olvídese del jefe civil, esos hombres ya están muy cerca señorito, solo nos queda esperar

La cara de Draco estaba totalmente llena de angustia, y no solo porque posiblemente fuera a morir esa noche y semi-desnudo, sino que estaba un poco preocupado por esa tal Luna, la muchacha ciega y sola, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que Harry pudiera salvarlos o que al menos lo intentara.

- Señora Molly, en su momento nos ocuparemos de Luna, yo solo le pido a Dios que nada le pase, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada

-Dios mío, protege a mi Luna, protege a mi hija

Ginny se abrazo a su madre, tratando de no llorar de preocupación, había escuchado hace un rato de aquel hombre muerto, que varios hombres venían, lo más seguro era que estuvieran borrachos y dispuestos a matar y violar.

###

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la casa grande, donde se encontraban Ginny, Molly, Harry y Draco, pero algo realmente curioso era que para llegar a la casa grande, tenias que pasar casi frente a la pequeña casita que estaba escondida entre varios árboles y matorrales. A Luna le había dicho su madre varias veces donde escondían las armas y como cargar una, y a pesar de ser ciega, esa era una de las pocas cosas que Luna sabía hacer a la perfección. Había tomado una escopeta ya cargada y salió hacia el patio de enfrente, podía escuchar bien el ruido de los caballos corriendo velozmente y las risas de los hombres.

-Mamá, Ginny, ¿Dónde están?

Luna cometió el error de salir corriendo, eso hizo que varios hombres la vieran y comenzaran a perseguirla, unos en caballos y otros a pie, pero estaba más que claro que de esa no se libraría tan fácilmente Luna Prewett.

##

-Ron, Seamus

-No logramos llegar a las barracas y vienen como 20 hombres armados

-Yo me ocupo de la casa y ustedes dos, se van por el camino del pueblo y reúnen hombres, les dicen que Slytherin ha sido tomada

Lo único que tenía que hacer era rogar que su buena suerte no lo abandonara por esta noche, porque la iba a necesitar más que nunca. Esperaba que ya todos se hubieran dado cuenta del ataque, porque sino tomaría mucho más trabajo ir y levantar a todos diciéndoles del ataque.

-Harry, se acercan unos hombres con antorchas se ven llegando desde la cocina, ¿Qué está pasando?

Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo disparar un arma y estaba más que claro que Draco tampoco, lo mejor era sacar a ese par y llevarlos al lugar más seguro de la casa, en cambio Ginny y su madre sí que sabían disparar, ellas si serian de ayuda.

-Ustedes dos se vienen conmigo, que les voy a dar armas, Hermione llévate al señorito a su cuarto para que se cambie

-Yo me quedare a pelear

Mas le valía al rubio no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero que decepción se llevo al voltear y comprobar que efectivamente había sido Draco el que había dicho eso y ahora lo miraba seriamente, esperando alguna respuesta.

-No iras

-Es mi hacienda y voy a ayudar

-Maldita sea, no sabes manejar una pistola y menos una escopeta ni montar a caballo, solo harás que me preocupe por ti

-Lo siento

-Escúcheme bien, yo saldré dispuesto a dar mi vida por ustedes, pero si me pasa algo, tiene que luchar por su vida

No espero respuesta, no la necesitaba, y tampoco tenía tiempo para oírla, lo mejor era salir pronto de ahí y defender la vida de Draco y a la hacienda con uñas y dientes.

-Vamos

Cuando Harry se fue junto con las pelirrojas, Draco sintió un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, la culpa, porque a pesar de haber insultado a Potter e incluso amenazarlo con despedirlo, ahí estaba el para dar su vida por Slytherin y también por él. Solo esperaba que nada le pasara, no se lo merecía.

-Vamos patrón, necesita vestirse

La castaña tomo su mano y lo dirigió a la habitación principal, afuera se escuchan los gritos y llantos de mujeres y niños, pero también el sonido de balazos y el correr de caballos.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, paso frente a una gran ventana, ahí pudo observar como varias personas eran perseguidas por hombres llenos de alcohol, machetes y pistolas, la gente trataba de correr lo más rápido que podían, pero acaban siendo atrapadas y golpeadas, en peores casos violadas frente a los ojos de sus familias.

Draco ya no podía seguir observando esa matanza, todo se estaba prendiendo en llamas, al parecer Hermione tenía la cabeza más fría ya que lo jalo con más fuerza del brazo para que se moviera de ahí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

###

Hufflepuff era el bar o mejor dicho prostíbulo del pueblo, según muchos hombres era la mejor atracción del pueblo, ya que uno se podía divertir y encontrar las cosas que había perdido en su hogar. Minerva McGonagall era la dueña del bar, todavía tenía clientes, aunque muy pocos, ya que no estaba tan bien como el resto del equipo de Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, Demelza Robins y Alicia Spinnet.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley

-Buenas noches Minerva

-Qué raro verlo por aquí, hace tiempo que no venia

-Veo que tienes una nueva

Arthur Weasley no despego la mirada de la morena que estaba bailando en el centro de la pista, tenía el rostro muy dulce, pero una sonrisa muy sensual.

-Sí, pero para un cliente como usted, se merece que sea atendido por la dueña de este lugar

-Más de una vez desee que me atendieras tú, hasta que informaron que se metió en tu cama el cerdo de Harry Potter

-¿Le preocupa que entre Harry y usted pueda hacer comparaciones?

-Ay Minerva, eres buena en tu negocio por eso me gusta estar aquí y no le temo a las comparaciones

Siguió observando a la morena, hasta que su curiosidad grito por saber el nombre de aquella muñequita.

-¿Quién es esa muñequita?

-Se llama Alicia, ¿Le gusta?

-Es muy joven, ¿Es mayor de edad?

-Vaca chiquita siempre es ternera

-Dile que la espero, y que no tome más que va a pasar toda la noche conmigo y sabes que odio a los borrachos o borrachas en este caso

-Usted simplemente ordene y yo obedezco

###

-Ya saben qué hacer, el primero que se mueva le disparan

Había llevado a las Prewett al depósito donde guardaban las armas y municiones, a cada una le había dado una escopeta, pensó que Ginny se iría corriendo o lloraría, pero no, la joven se mantuvo con una mirada seria, llena de determinación y valentía, por un instante Harry pensó que la podía querer y que no podría ser tan malo salir con ella. Se quedo un rato observando a Ginny como cargaba su escopeta y al parecer Molly se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba a su hija, ya que lo observo un rato.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Luna

-Yo mismo ayudare a buscarla

-Vamos

Molly salió corriendo de ahí, el se puso su sombrero y rogo porque Draco estuviera bien y que no le pasara nada, sabía que no era idiota y que Hermione lo ayudaría a escapar en caso de problemas. Antes de salir Ginny lo tomo del hombro, para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Harry, si voy a morir, quiero que estés conmigo, te amo desde que me hiciste mujer

Un beso de pasión fue para Ginny, para Harry fue como si le hubieran lanzado una pelota, a veces detestaba esos comentarios cursis y ridículos de Ginny, otras le daban mucha risa, pero hoy tenía ganas de lanzarla por las escaleras y eso no era muy normal.

##

Ron y Seamus fueron cabalgando velozmente hacia el pueblo para ir a buscar ayuda, cuando por fin llegaron ya había varias personas a su alrededor y Seamus grito:

-Ayuda, unos bandoleros atacan Slytherin

-El patrón Harry Potter la está defendiendo solo

Theo Nott, pensó que ese era el momento justo para lucirse frente a Tracey, la cual había salido por el ruido y gritos, y también Harry era un buen amigo suyo, así que no dudo en ayudar y trato de reunir gente:

-Los hombres que quieran ir vayan por armas y caballos y nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, para ir todos juntos a la hacienda, solo hombres

-Theo, yo voy con ustedes

El que lo había llamado era nada menos que Rolf Robards, el hijo del jefe civil, y según muchos la vergüenza de la familia.

-No Rolf, este no es trabajo para ti

-Theo yo ya soy un hombre

-¿Has manejado un arma?

-No, pero aprendo

-Bien, va por tu cuenta, vamos

##

-Ya verás cuando te encuentre desgraciada, nadie te salvara

-Ahí no hay nadie

-Una perra esta por ahí

-Vamos a la casa grande, ahí deben de haber más mujeres

Luna está sentada debajo de una pequeña pared de piedra, aun tenía la escopeta entre sus manos y grandes lágrimas bajando de sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar, estaba desesperada, era ciega y su madre y hermana no estaban con ella para protegerla y ni siquiera sabía si aun estaban con vida.

###

-Me preocupa la hija de esa mujer Hermione, dice que su hija es ciega

-Pobrecita patrón, pero no podemos hacer nada por ella

-Tienes razón

Mientras Draco se terminaba de abrochar su camisa, alguien había lanzado una antorcha a través de su ventana, él y Hermione gritaron y tomaron toallas para tratar de que el fuego no se extendiera, pero no lo lograron, el fuego no disminuía.

-Patrón hay que poner todos los muebles contra la puerta y la ventana, así no entrara nadie

El se encargo de poner las mesas y sillas en la puerta, mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo con la ventana, cuando acabaron volvieron a tratar de apagar el fuego con almohadas, pero no surtió efecto, ya estaban desesperados, habían hecho una barricada para que nadie entrara y por ende, nadie podría salir vivo de ahí, al menos sin quemaduras graves.

###

-Tenemos que hacer algo padre, esa Bellatrix es muy peligrosa, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿Me está oyendo?

Estaba desesperado, tenía que hablar con alguien de esa horrible bruja, alguien que lo pudiera orientar y ayudar, por eso fue a buscar al sacerdote del pueblo. Y ahora se arrepentía

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ay padre por dios, soy Colin, su monaguillo, ¿No me reconoce?

-Colin, tú dices ser monaguillo, ¿Con que cura trabajas?

-Padre por dios, trabajo con usted, usted es el único cura de este maldito pueblo

-Si eres monaguillo, ¿Por qué te pintas la cara?

Dios perdóname, pero que maldito hijo de puta es este cura

-Yo no me pinto la cara

Entonces recordó las palabras de Bellatrix y fue cuando supo el porqué de esa "pintura"

-Estoy embrujado padre, estoy maldito

Colin salió corriendo dejando a cura solo, necesitaba tomar aire fresco y la Iglesia no se caracterizaba precisamente por su aire fresco, por eso corrió gritando aun que estaba maldito, cuando por fin salió, casi lo aplasta un caballo.

-Fíjate maldito, que casi me matas

Comenzó a escuchar una risa cruel, una que era capaz de enfriar el corazón más cálido y puro, busco el lugar de donde provenía aquella tétrica risa y pudo ver a Bellatrix Lestrange sonriéndole como una niña que comete una travesura de la cual no se arrepiente. Y lloro, porque supo que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo.


	13. Ataque: parte 2

Los saqueadores por fin habían conseguido llegar al jardín principal, a unos minutos de la casa grande, para ese entonces Harry, Ginny y Molly ya estaban con sus armas detrás de unas barracas preparados para matar y defender su hogar.

Los hombres ya estaban más cerca de su escondite, por eso Harry dio una afirmación con su cabeza a las mujeres, eso significa que era hora de atacar. Salieron de su escondite con el disparo de Harry como una bienvenida, los bandoleros siguieron disparando, pero madre e hija contaban con excelente puntería, por eso mataban gente más deprisa.

Se separaron demasiado rápido, Harry se fue detrás de un pilar, mientras las pelirrojas se fueron detrás de una pared para seguir disparando desde ahí, todo el patio que ates estaba lleno de flores y vida, ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres y sangre, de gente que dio la vida por defender la hacienda o de gente que fue a acabar con toda la esperanza y alegría que se respiraba en ese ambiente.

Cada minuto que pasaba se escuchaba más gritos desgarradores de gente siendo mutilada o balaceada, Harry trataba de enfrentar a todos, pero siempre terminaban llegando más y el solo no podía con toda esta carga. A pesar de recibir la ayuda de Ginny y Molly el ya no podía, estaba agotado y preocupado por Draco y Hermione, ninguno era muy bueno defendiéndose, la chica un poco, pero el rubio solo sabía gritar, por eso estaba atento a cualquier grito suyo para ir a ayudarlo, pero tan enfocado estuvo en tratar de escuchar los gritos de Draco que no escucho cuando otra persona gritaba su nombre tratando de pedir ayuda, su ayuda.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de mujeres y niños, llenos de dolor y desesperación, Harry trataba de ayudar, pero no podía, tenía que defender a toda costa la entrada a la casa, si entraban lo más seguro es que violaran a Hermione y mataran a Draco, el tenía que defenderlo, el necesitaba defenderlo. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento vendrían Ron y Seamus con ayuda del pueblo, todo el mundo quería a la gente de Slytherin, especialmente porque su padrino Lucius era un buen hombre que siempre ayudaba a todos, era como un ángel.

-Cuidado Harry

Ginny otra vez estaba ahí para ponerle los pies en la tierra, si no fuera por ella no hubiera esquivado ese cuchillo que iba directo a su corazón, cuando se deshizo del tipo busco con su mirada a Ginny y la encontró con una pose valiente y gloriosa, ella le devolvió una mirada llena de dulzura y compasión, le sonrió esperando que eso de alguna forma le devolviera el favor de la vida, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Eso si era una mujer, valiente, dulce y hermosa.

Por alguna razón la ayuda de Ginny le dio más fuerzas, para seguir defendiendo la entrada, si Ginny había sido capaz de ayudarlo a él a cambio de nada, porque estaba seguro de que ella nunca le pediría nada a cambio, el sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por Draco, sacrificarse sin recibir nada a cambio, aunque sabía que en cuanto acabara esto el rubio lo despediría por el escándalo anterior y porque el ataque fue su culpa, por no poner protecciones fuertes.

####

Draco y Hermione ya no sabían qué hacer, el fuego se estaba propagando y las ventanas estaban totalmente bloqueadas, al igual que la puerta, pero esta última no estaba tan cerrada y llena de cosas, si las quitaban rápido podían salvarse, pero eso era arriesgarse demasiado no sabían si había alguien afuera de la puerta o si la casa ya estaba totalmente invadida por eso estaban parados sin hacer ruido, tratando de buscar una solución.

-Vamos a divertirnos desgraciada, vamos a gozar

Al parecer alguien había podido entrar a la casa, ya que el hombre entro derribando la puerta de una patada, y al hacer esto Draco termino cayendo en el piso, mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra Hermione y le daba de almohadazos, lo cual era realmente estúpido.

-Harry, ayúdame por favor

El hombre había cubierto con su mano la boca de Hermione para impedir que siguiera con sus gritos, de un empujón la lanzo contra la cama, la castaña no dejaba de llorar, tenía miedo y no estaban ni Harry ni Ron para defenderla como siempre. Draco pensaba en una forma de ayudar a Hermione, no podía pelear con aquel hombre porque este lo superaba de forma considerable, por eso tomo una botella de vidrio y se la estrelló en la cabeza, pero no funciono.

-¿Al niño le gusta el juego rudo?, pues vamos a gozar también

Lo cargo en su espalda como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas, y lo lanzo contra la cama, ahí se dedico a golpear su rostro y tratar de asfixiarlo, Draco también mandaba unos cuantos golpes, pero no tan fuertes como los de su agresor, casi no podía respirar y Hermione estaba desesperaba abrazando una almohada y golpeando con ella a ese hombre.

La cara del rubio estaba llena de sangre suya y de ese tipo, el tenia el labio roto y un moretón en la mejilla, mientras que ese desconocido tenía un ojo morado y la nariz sangrante, había tomado las manos de Draco hasta apretarlas con una fuerza que casi rompían sus dedos, ya no podía seguir peleando, el tipo ahora estaba tratando de asfixiarlo y ya cada vez veía más oscuro, todo se estaba desvaneciendo de una forma veloz.

Se escuchaban los gritos, disparos y el crepitar de las llamas, todo el mundo tenía miedo de morir o perder a un ser amado, ya sea a una hija, una madre, un novio o un amigo. Ginny trataba de proteger a su madre y a Harry de los saqueadores, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, solo quería que ellos estuvieran bien, por eso siempre los vigila procurando su bienestar desde que todo esto comenzó. Cuando vio que alguien quería atacar a Harry, no dudo ni un solo instante en dispararle al hombre que se había atrevido al amor de su vida, ella jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie lo dañara, ver la sonrisa de Harry valió todo el riesgo posible.

Harry se había quedado sin balas y se había alejado un poco de la puerta principal, había sacado su machete y ahora se dedicaba a cortar manos y brazos e incluso apuñalar, por como hace unas horas el se lo había dicho a Draco, en el llano la única ley es defenderte tu solo como sea, al fin y al cabo, el fin justifica los medios. Había dejado de ver la entrada de la casa y se había enfocado en ver la entrada de la hacienda, tratando de vislumbrar el cabello rojizo de Ron, porque eso significaba que el traería ayuda, pero no veía nada y cada vez eran más de esos hijos de puta y no sabía si Ginny y la señora Molly tendrían bastantes balas, ellas solo contaban con una escopeta y eso no era suficiente, el se quedo sin balas pero aun tenía su machete, ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando se acabara las balas?.

Cuando su esperanza estaba empezando a disminuir por fin pudo ver ese destello rojo del cabello de Ron, y no venia solo, al parecer traía consigo a todos los hombres del pueblo, ese era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

###

Theo, Ron y Seamus eran los que dirigían a los hombres de Hogsmeade, todos montados a caballo junto con sus pistolas, escopetas y machetes, armados hasta los dientes y listos para defender a Slytherin de esos barbaros.

-El cielo esta rojo, esos desgraciados le prendieron fuego a la hacienda

Ron era el segundo al mando después de Harry, y no iba a permitir que ese Nott se atreviera a ocupar su lugar como líder, le caía bien pero tan poco era para tanto.

-Aquí nos dividimos, la mitad va para la casa grande y la otra desde la casa de las Prewett en adelante.

Todos dieron un breve asentimiento y se dividieron pronto, en menos de 10 segundos ya todo el mundo se había ido a defender la hacienda y sus habitantes, solo habían 2 personas que aun no se movían, y eran Rolf Robards y Theo Nott, este último fue retenido por el menor.

-Directo a la frente Rolf, o al corazón

-¿Qué pasa si fallo?

-Te mueres

Tomo las riendas de su caballo y salió a todo galope, dejando solo a un chiquillo que nunca había usado un arma antes, cuando Rolf pensaba en porque seguía y no había salido corriendo a la primera, era porque quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, que lo tratara como el hombre que era, y que sobre todo lo quisiera y dejara de avergonzarse de su mera existencia.

A veces deseaba ser como su hermano Cormac, un hombre fuerte y valiente, como todo un león, pero él no era así, no porque fuera un cobarde miedoso, sino porque él se sentía más bien libre, pacifico y como si de alguna manera le gustara analizar todo lo que hay a su alrededor y gozar de lo que encontraba, se sentía como una águila, libre, inteligente y fuerte a su manera. Pero para su padre eso no importaba, él quería a un hijo que venciera en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, no en las de inteligencia, él quería un hijo mujeriego no a alguien que nunca ha tenido novia ni ha besado a nadie, creía que su padre tenía razón al decir que él era un homosexual, incluso en más de una ocasión se encontró tratando de convencer a Adrian para que le diera una oportunidad, pero este siempre le decía que era el hombre más heterosexual de ese inmundo pueblo.

Y le gustaban las mujeres, cuando era niño tuvo un corto enamoramiento por Tracey Davies, pero no trato de conquistarla porque era la mujer de su hermano y Theo Nott estaba también enamorado de ella, lo mejor era irse en paz. El no era gay, tal vez un poco delicado y de modales, pero eso no significa nada, y eso se lo demostraría a su padre hoy, que aunque fuera un delicadito y ridículo, el era un hombre fuerte que podía defender a las personas.

###

-Por tu culpa Rolf se volvió un mandilón y maricon, ¿Por qué no pudo ser como su hermano Cormac?, el si es un hombre, un macho de verdad, Cormac es el único hijo hombre que tengo

Gwain Robards nunca ha ocultado el desagrado que siente hacia su hijo menor Rolf, ni siquiera a su esposa Andrómeda Robards, la cual hace mucho dejo de defender a su hijo ya que no lo consideraba del todo necesario, porque sospechaba que su hijo tenía una relación secreta con Adrian Pucey y la entristecía el hecho de no poder tener nietos de parte de su pequeño Rolf. La primera vez que vieron a su hijo, pensaron que era la cosita más frágil del mundo, porque había nacido bajo de peso y muy débil, pero aun así lo quisieron, con el paso de los años se dieron cuenta que aun seguía igual de frágil, lo hacían llorar fácilmente, le tenía miedo a todo y mientras Cormac comía como un pequeño cerdito, el con los modales más finos. Varias veces el matrimonio pensó que aquel niño no era suyo, pero al ver su rubio cabello rizado y sus ojos avellana, supieron que si era su hijo, se parecía a ellos.

-No digas eso en voz alta, Rolf puede llegar en cualquier momento y te puede escuchar

-Que me escuche haber si se endereza, es que Nynphadora me salió más hombres que el

-Porque tú la criaste así, tú querías que nuestro primer hijo fuera un varón y cuando nació Nynphadora nunca la perdonaste

Gwain le hizo una seña a su esposa para que guardara silencio, en la puerta de su habitación había una pequeña rendija y enseguida se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando y ese alguien solo podía ser su hija.

-¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta escuchando?

-No estaba escuchando, venía a decirle que están atacando la hacienda Slytherin y la están quemando y que Rolf se fue con los hombres del pueblo a defenderla

-Por dios no puede ser, mi niño no sabe usar armas ni defenderse de nadie

Mientras su esposa se ponía a llorar por su pobre hijo, Gwain se quedo boquiabierto, preguntándose si eso no era un sueño hecho realidad.

##

Draco por fin había conseguido lanzar lejos a ese cerdo de hombre, y cuando por fin lo había tirado al piso, lo lleno de patadas en la entrepierna y el rostro, la cara del tipo está más llena de sangre y ahora lloraba por los golpes, se comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta para poder huir, pero Draco no pensaba dejarlo ir tan tranquilo, tomo un pedazo de madera y le comenzó a pegar en la cara y cabeza hasta que cayó por la ventana. Nunca en su vida había peleado con tanta fuerza, por unos momentos se sintió orgulloso, pero luego como un animal salvaje e ignorante, el era distinguido no debía comportarse como ningún vulgar.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?

-Si patrón, estoy bien

Escucho ruido a sus espaldas y otra vez volvió a tomar el pedazo de madera para atacar a otro bastardo, pero vio a las pelirrojas de la sala, a las mismas que le gritaron junto con Potter.

-Tranquilo, venimos a buscar ayuda para apagar el fuego, el rancho se está quemando

-¿Y Harry donde está?, ¿Dónde está Harry con un demonio?

La pelirroja mayor se acerco a la cama y arranco las sabanas, mientras la menor se quedaba a vigilar la puerta todavía cargando esa escopeta con la que había entrado.

-Afuera con su machete, arriesgando su vida para defenderlo señorito

###

Al ver que las Prewett se había ido a buscar a Draco y Hermione para ponerlos a salvo, decidió salir a las afueras de la hacienda, donde estaban peleando sus amigos, necesitaba sacar a esos bandoleros a como fuera de lugar, así sea a punta de golpes. Fue a las caballerizas a buscar a Hedwig y cuando la encontró se monto en ella y fue cabalgando con su machete en la mano, cualquiera que viera a Harry Potter montando su caballo blanco en esos momentos no lo reconocerían ni aunque tuviera un cartel con su nombre en la frente, porque Harry Potter se veía imponente y poderoso, tenía su mirada esmeralda llena de odio y determinación, todos conocían esa mirada, significaba que Potter saldría a cazar cabezas.

Todos sabían que en batallas o pleitos a muerte la especialidad de Potter era decapitar a sus contrincantes o disparar o apuñalar justo en el corazón, y como tenía a su caballo, eso significaba que decapitaría a unos cuantos y eso hizo en cuanto llego, lanzo un grito, como el de un león a punto de matar y cabalgando a toda velocidad decapito a sus rivales, la mano de Harry Potter se encargo de matar 25 personas, es decir, 25 cabezas.

-Harry, cuidado

Un hombre venia directo hacia el montando un caballo negro y con un machete, al parecer también quería arrancarle la cabeza, y Harry le dirigió una mirada llena de desafío y odio y también cabalgo más veloz y le clavo el machete en el corazón de un solo movimiento rápido y firme.

-Huyan, ahí está Harry Potter

Seria mentir si dijera que no le gustaba que sintieran miedo de él, pero cuando estaba en peleas o con gente que odiaba le gustaba que sintiera miedo y pánico por su presencia, eso lo hacía sentirse de alguna forma poderoso, pero odiaba cuando gente que quería o apreciaba tuviera miedo de él, eso lo hacía sentirse pequeño y triste.

####

Al fondo del bar Hufflepuff se encontraban unas habitaciones, ahí era donde iban algunos clientes a buscar un servicio en especial, entre ellos estaba Arthur Weasley un hombre muy rico, tanto económicamente como físicamente, por eso ninguna mujer en ese bar ponía reclamos en pasar una noche con él, ni siquiera Alicia Spinett que era una jovencita muy exigente a la hora de elegir hombres, aunque fuera para pasar una sola noche con ellos. Estaban acostados en la cama, aún sudados y cansados después de una sesión de sexo duro y caliente, porque Arthur odiaba las cosas dulces, era todo muy empalagoso, por eso prefería lo rudo y fuerte.

-Señor Weasley, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

-Jajá, no, claro que nunca me he enamorado

-¿Usted porque tiene que pagar para tener compañía?

-Mira yo sé exactamente cuánto me vas a costar tu, yo te elegí

Se inclino y le dio un beso en su nariz pequeña

-Te puse precio, si algún día me llegara a enamorar nunca podría saber cuánto me llegaría a costar esa mujer

Justo cuando Alicia se preparaba para darle una respuesta o bien, hacer otra pregunta, comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Greyback, señor

-Pasa y tu querida vete y yo te busco luego, que tengo cosas que hacer

Fenrir entro a la habitación y se quedo de pie esperando que su jefe le hiciera una pregunta o que le diera una orden.

-¿Ya terminaron el trabajito Greyback?

-Unos hombres entraron y arrasaron con la hacienda, quemaron y hay muchos peones muertos señor

-Dime lo que quiero escuchar Greyback

-Harry Potter lucho como un animal salvaje, defendió la hacienda a punta de machete, no pudieron matarlo a él ni al joven rubio

-Maldita sea, me las van a pagar los dos

Fenrir conocía muy bien a su jefe y sabía que lo mejor era irse y dejarlo solo con su furia, porque se desquitaría con el primero que tuviera enfrente, aunque el pelirrojo tuviera una sonrisa amable de vez en cuando y tuviera el aspecto de un hombre alegre y dulce, era todo lo contrario, un monstruo lleno de odio y furia, el cual ante cualquier frustración necesitaba ir y desquitarse con alguien, así fuera culpable o inocente.

##

La "batalla" había terminado hace un par de horas, un poco después del amanecer, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y la gente lucia agotada, Hermione y Draco salieron de su escondite y caminaron en silencio hasta el centro de la hacienda, ahí todos lucían tristes, había mujeres llorando sobre los cuerpos de sus esposos y otros hombres enterrando a sus amigos que murieron en batalla. Hermione se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, en cambio Draco estaba totalmente culpable y triste, culpable porque él no hizo nada por defender a toda esa gente que estaban al cuidado de su padre y triste porque muchos niños habían quedado huérfanos de padre, perdieron hermanos y amigos.

Camino entre los cadáveres sin rumbo fijo, tratando de buscar una señal sobre qué hacer y a donde ir, termino llegando al lado de un hombre que lloraba la muerte de su caballo, se arrodillo a su lado.

-Déjame ver esa herida

Era de un disparo y aun se podía ver la bala en el brazo, el no sabía mucho de medicina, pero lo más seguro es que pronto se infectaría, Hermione llego a su lado y también se arrodillo junto a él.

-¿Hay algún médico cerca?

-Ya fueron a traer al doctor Corner, aquí hay puro muerto patrón, mejor váyase a descansar

-Ajá

Pero no podía descansar como si nada, hace menos de 24 horas ahí hubo una masacre, el casi mata a alguien y casi lo matan, no podía olvidar todo como si nada hubiera pasado, era imposible, nunca podría olvidar el fuego, los disparos, los gritos y cadáveres, ese día lo atormentaría por mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, ninguna persona de las que estaban ahí podrían olvidar el horror que se vivió aquella madrugada, aquella madrugada en la que el llego a Hogsmeade.

Se suponía que el llegaría a ese pueblo a traer buena fortuna para él y su padre, incluso para sus empleados, pero lo único que había traído desde su llegada era amargura y muerte, había arruinado la hacienda de su madre y ni siquiera le había puesto un dedo encima. Se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar, de rabia e impotencia, era un inútil y siempre lo seria.

-Perdóname mamá, arruine todo, solo quedo una hacienda en ruinas rodeada de asesinos

Siguió llorando, hasta que termino abrazando sus rodillas hasta que se pudo tranquilizar y pensar en que ojala Harry estuviera bien, porque ese hombre de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda ya no era Potter, a partir de hoy y para siempre sería Harry, aunque no estuvo junto a él en batalla, sintió que compartieron esa experiencia, y cuando se comparten ese tipo de experiencias cercanas con la muerte, ya no pueden volver al trato de usted, al menos no del todo.

###

Las Prewett junto con Harry partieron rápidamente hacia la casa de las primeras, necesitaban ver si no le había pasado nada malo a Luna, porque si algo le pasaba lo más probable era que los 3 se sintieran culpables, Molly por dejarla sola e ir a buscar a Ginevra, esta por haber escapado de esa forma de su casa y Harry por no haberla ido a buscar antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

-Mi hija no está Harry, se la han llevado

-Por dios Harry, se han llevado todo lo que pudieron y no hay rastro de mi hermana

-Mi niñita, nunca la volveré a ver

Molly estaba destruida, todos los días luchaba por sus hijas, porque ninguna de ellas sufriera nunca, tanto esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, se llevaron a su pequeña y lo peor es que ella no sabe defenderse.

-No podemos estar seguros, escúchenme esos hombres cuando saquean no se llevan a las mujeres

-Luna es ciega, ¿A dónde pudo ir?

-Mamá, puede que Harry tenga razón, Luna sabe moverse, ella conoce muy bien todos estos montes, a lo mejor se escondió

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué no ha regresado?, ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Quizás no sabe que todo termino, quizás sigue escondida y tiene miedo de salir, para allá esta el rio y no creo que haya ido, tiene que estar por el otro lado

Ginny se había secado las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomo la escopeta del suelo y se acerco a Harry todavía con el rostro lleno de tristeza, pero de una fiera determinación.

-Voy contigo a buscarla

-Quédate acompañando a tu mama, quiero que ordenes esa casa, escúchame Ginny yo voy a buscar a tu hermana

-¿Dónde?

-Primero la voy a buscar camino a la casa grande y le voy a decir a todos los peones vivos que la busquen

-Si algo le hicieron a mi niña, juro que los torturo y mato con mis propias manos

-Tranquilízate mamá

-Le juro Molly, que voy encontrarla viva donde sea que este


	14. Desesperación

No sabía dónde estaba, ya hace mucho que había perdido el rumbo, tal vez estaba cerca de casa o probablemente aun más lejos, se encontraba sola y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien la encontrara. Llevaba toda la noche caminando y cargando una escopeta, cualquier persona estaría agotada y más aún si esta persona no pudiera ver. Luna Prewett era la favorita de la familia Prewett, era la favorita de su madre y hermana, así como de muchas otras personas que vivían en la hacienda, la consideraban dulce y guapa, su único defecto era su ceguera.

Había nacido ciega y lo más seguro es que moriría siendo ciega, pero a ella no le preocupaba del todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, a las sombras y a la soledad. Aunque tenía a su madre y hermana para hacerle compañía, sabía que un día Ginny se casaría, lo más probable es que fuera con Harry Potter y se fueran a vivir a la casa grande, y su madre no era eterna. Pero justo ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo se lamentaba no poder ver, porque si tuviera el bello don de la vista sabría su ubicación.

Gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, quería regresar a su hogar y dejar de cargar la escopeta, pero tenía miedo de que esos hombres todavía estuvieran ahí esperándola, pero temía más por la vida de su hermana y su madre, eran valientes y fuertes, pero no tanto como esos hombres.

-Ay dios mío, esos hombres querían…querían

Y lloro más fuerte, odiaba sentirse débil, pero sabía que era tan débil como un recién nacido, no podría defenderse que alguien que si pudiera ver y fuera más fuerte.

-Por favor, dios mío que mi mamá y mi hermana estén bien, es lo único que pido

No reconocía nada de ese lugar, por más que tocara nada le resultaba conocido, ¿Tan lejos de casa estaba?

-¿Dónde estoy?

Escucho pasos a su espalda, se volteo rápidamente apuntando con la escopeta hacia al frente, a donde supuestamente se escuchaban esos pasos, aunque fuera ciega estaba muy segura de que había alguien ahí, podía escuchar una respiración.

-¿Quien está ahí?- dijo con un temblor en la voz, otra vez le estaban dando ganas de llorar más fuerte, en vez de eso prefirió dar media vuelta y huir.

No avanzo demasiado ya que se tropezó con sus propios pies, y cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta que esa persona ya estaba más cerca, sus pasos se escuchaban, a pesar de que fueran ligeros, como si no quisieran asustar.

-Aléjese o disparo- susurro con desesperación, pero no tardo ni 2 segundos en dispararle a la persona que la siguió

###333

Yo, Draco Malfoy no era de esas personas que si empiezan a llorar hacen un río, soy más bien de aquellas personas que lloran un rato y olvidan al siguiente todo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, porque no se trataba de que en algo me haya equivocado, se trataba de que había muerto gente a fuera de mi casa, todo por defender la que alguna vez fue la hacienda de mi madre, todos esos extraños hicieron lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer.

Solo estaba estorbando en aquel lugar, lo mejor era entrar a la casa y seguir con mis lágrimas adentro, porque un Malfoy no se derrumba frente a otros, la casa era una de las pocas cosas que se había salvado, no tenia tantos daños como el resto de la hacienda, solo unas cuantas cosas rotas y ya. Fui directo a la sala y estaba casi igual que unas horas antes, excepto por la mesa rota y las cortinas llenas de sangre.

Tenía que ser fuerte, un roble, una pared de acero, le había prometido a mi padre que me encargaría de la hacienda, que la llevaría a la gloria y que recuperaríamos toda nuestra fortuna, pero nunca imagine que sería tan difícil, tan aplastante.

-¿Señorito?

Quite la mirada de la parece que estaba viendo, para identificar la voz de la persona que me estaba hablando, sorpresa mía al ver que era Harry Potter, tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr y comprobar por mi mismo que todo estuviera bien, pero solo me limite a observarlo de arriba abajo y ver que tenía un par de rasguños, nada grave, aunque era algo extraño verlo sin su sombrero puesto. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde lo de medianoche, y fue cuando recordé a la hija ciega de Molly, aunque no me agradaran del todo, no le desearía a nadie perder una hija.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la hija de Molly?

-No aparece, mande a varios hombres a bordear la zona, yo mismo iré a ver si aparece y en cuanto la encontremos voy a agarrar mis cosas y me voy

¿Irse?, lo había olvidado, yo lo había despedido como 4 veces y ahora el se iría y yo me quedaría solo con la hacienda, solo sin saber nada de nada.

-Yo nací en estos lados señorito, esta también fue mi casa durante más de 20 años, mi padrino me dio autoridad y esta hacienda hasta hoy fue lo que más he querido en mi vida y dios quiso que para mi despedida vinieran a destrozarla y con ello destrozaron mi corazón, destruyeron lo que soy y lo que he sido.

Estaba llorando más si es posible, las palabras de Harry me hicieron sentir pura mierda, yo lo saque de su hogar, le arranque el corazón de una forma despiadada y cruel y por si fuera poco lo pisotee, por unos momentos pensé en que haría si me quitaran Malfoy Manor y supe que me hubiera vuelto loco si me quitaran todos mis recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi vida. Las esmeraldas de Harry brillaban más que nunca, estaba tratando de no llorar frente a mí, mientras yo lloro frente a él.

-¿Sabe?, yo hubiera dado mi vida por evitar que todo esto pasara, pero por alguna razón tuve que vivir para ver lo que le hicieron, yo ayude a que esto prosperara con mi sudor, hice parir a cada una de las vacas, deje mi piel en cada lugar de esta hacienda y si eso no es amor señorito, entonces yo no sé lo que es amor, bueno en todo caso, ahora usted es el patrón y bueno usted y yo no nos llevamos, a usted le corresponde decidir lo que sea necesario, pero eso sí, si la vende no me lo diga, porque eso será como si hubieran vendido mi alma.

Vio a los ojos a Harry y solo se dio cuenta que de su boca no salía más que la pura verdad, el había hecho sufrir a ese hombre que tanto había dado por hacer que la hacienda prosperara, el había hecho sufrir a ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por el bien de todos. No podía despedir a un hombre así, no debía hacerlo.

-Yo me voy, lo dejo en paz y le agradezco de corazón todo y discúlpeme si le hice algo malo, permiso

Harry Potter tenía un don para hacerlo sentir como mierda con unas pocas palabras, una habilidad que solo tienen su padre y su Nana, ese moreno no debería de agradecerle nada a él, desde que se conocieron no han parado de insultarse, no hay nada que agradecer.

-Harry

Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos de que lo llame por su nombre, desde que nos conocimos lo he llamado Potter y cuatro ojos. Me fui acercando a él para tratar de ordenar mis palabras.

-Harry…yo vengo de un mundo muy distinto al tuyo, seguramente tu y yo tenemos muy pocas cosas en común, o ninguna mejor dicho, pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, quédate en Slytherin, quédate por favor

Al parecer no fue tan fácil como mi mente me lo había hecho creer, en mi cabeza se repetían mis palabras una y otra vez, pero a duras penas y salían de mi boca, y por si fuera poco, tenía la voz gangosa por el llanto y no se me entendía bien. Harry no dejaba de verme a los ojos, era como si con su sola mirada quisiera saber todos mis pensamientos.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por favor, quédate conmigo aquí en Slytherin, lamento mucho haberte despedido

Una sonrisa débil salió de mis labios, no podía ofrecer más, ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer, ya le pedí perdón y que se quedara a mi lado, en realidad en la hacienda.

-Señorito, a mí no me importa que me haya echado y esto no es orgullo propio, yo me voy porque usted es el nuevo patrón y un hombre como usted, un hombre como usted no le va a decir a Harry Potter a qué hora canta el gallo,

-Harry, tú tienes experiencia, tu sabes cómo se manejan las cosas aquí, yo quiero sacar adelante Slytherin, quiero hacer esta hacienda la más prospera de la región

-¿Usted?

-Con su ayuda

Eso basto para que Harry se alejara de la puerta y se volviera a acercar a mí, al parecer mis palabras ya lo habían enfurecido, porque estaba rojo y una mirada feroz.

-Mire señorito Malfoy, mi padrino Don Lucius, que el señor me lo bendiga todos los días, me enseño mucho de lo que se y debió enseñarle a usted también, usted no podrá sacar adelante esta hacienda, ni siquiera podrá mantenerla, porque usted es un hombre muy débil y engreído.

Grandísimo hijo de la gran puta que lo pario, primero me viene a llorar que le robo "su" hacienda y ahora que le diga que la compartamos se empieza a burlar en mi cara de mi personalidad.

-Yo no soy un hombre débil y muchísimo menos engreído, tal vez le parezco engreído, pero no lo soy, lo que pasa es que hay cierta clase de "hombres" que se sienten mal porque tengo mucha seguridad en mí mismo.

Trágate esa, maldito idiota, yo nunca he sido una persona engreída ni nada que se le parezca, soy una persona segura y llena de confianza, además de carisma y atractivo.

-Pues a mí lo que me parece es que usted se defiende de otros, que le tiene miedo a sus latidos, que está muy solo porque se peleo con la vida y que quiere demostrar más de lo que es

Hijo de puta, te matare con mis propias manos, y te torturare hasta que pierdas la razón.

-Harry mira, lo que yo viví anoche fue lo más horrible que yo he vivido en mi vida, yo en este momento lo que quisiera es meterme en una cosa que tu nunca has escuchado y probablemente nunca escuches, un jacuzzi, como me encantaría meter la cabeza en el agua y olvidarme de toda esta mierda, pero no puedo, ¿Sabes porque cabrón?, porque tengo que sacar esta hacienda adelante

-¿Y porque tiene que hacerlo?

-Eso, mi querido cuatro ojos, no te incumbe y no quiero hablar de eso, por favor quédate

Me sonrió, se puso su estúpido sombrero y se fue caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta, en estos momentos como lo desprecio y admiro, es la persona más difícil y más valiente que he conocido en mi vida.

-Ya te lo pedí por favor que te quedes, no solamente para que trabajes para mí, sino también para que me enseñes como mi padre te enseño a ti, yo puedo aprender, estoy dispuesto a todo y sé que lo lograre.

-Adiós señorito

-Serás tú quien mande

###333

-Le di, se que le di, ¿Dónde está ?-susurre tratando de no llorar de nuevo

Tenía miedo, tal vez había matado a alguien, pero yo no tenía la culpa, solo me estaba defendiendo, no hay nada de malo en eso. Doy pasos pequeños aun con la escopeta en mis manos, ni loca pienso bajarla, no sé si aun haya alguien ahí y no pienso arriesgar mi vida solo porque si, cuando pienso que por fin estoy sola de nuevo, siento unas manos que me tratan de arrebatar el arma, yo grito y la jalo, al fin terminamos forcejeando y gritando como histéricos.

Tus gritos y tus manos me dicen que eres un hombre, uno de manos finas y dedos largos, como un pianista o un pintor, al final terminas tirándome al suelo y lanzando la escopeta lejos de mis manos perdidas, ciento que te sientas sobre mí, puedo sentir que no eres tan pesado como los hombres mayores, tal vez tienes 18 o algo así.

-Suéltame- te grito con todas mis fuerzas, aun removiéndome en tus brazos, porque no me agrada estar cerca de extraños

-¿Por qué me disparaste?, yo soy tu amigo no quería hacerte daño

Tus manos grandes y suaves toman mis muñecas y las aprisionan, puedo escuchar tu voz aun agitada por el forcejeo, es muy hermosa y amable, como una caricia del viento en verano, fresco.

-Déjeme ir, por favor no me haga daño

Percibo como te acercas más hacia mí, siento tu aliento tan fresco y cálido como tu voz, de seguro eres un hombre muy atractivo, es una pena que nunca lo sabré.

-Demonios, eres muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa como para ser real

-No me haga daño, por favor se lo pido

El llanto vuelve a inundar mis ojos, y siento como tus dedos se van deshaciendo de mis lágrimas con una ternura que nadie había tenido conmigo, que siento que quiero llorar de felicidad.

-Tranquila, yo jamás te lastimaría

Te apartas de mí, ya siento que puedo respirar con normalidad, me pongo de pie rápidamente y comienzo a caminar hacia atrás hasta que me topo con un árbol, sé que es ridículo pero pienso que ese pequeño árbol es suficiente para alejarme de ti y tu dulce voz.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué nunca te había visto antes?, eres muy hermosa, por favor dime tu nombre

Sé que no puedo verte, pero puedo sentir el dolor que sientes por el disparo que te he dado y aunque todavía tengo miedo por mi vida, no puedo evitar ahora temer por la tuya.

###333

-¿Qué le enseñe?, ¿Todo lo que yo sé?

-Si, así es

-Ahora voy entendiendo lo que no me gusta de usted, no tiene sentimientos

-¿Qué?

Maldito idiota, le hablan de la hacienda y sale con sentimientos, eso no tiene nada que ver, pero en el fondo se que de alguna manera Harry si ve la relación.

-Anoche casi nos matan a todos, destrozaron la casa, mataron a hombres y mujeres, casi destrozan la hacienda y usted me dice: Harry, por favor quédate, ¿Espera que yo me sienta agradecido y esté dispuesto a ayudarlo?, ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias, como si mi vida no valiera nada por haberla puesto en prenda por la SUYA.

Potter estaba furioso, lo delataba el hecho de que haya estrujado su sombrero hasta casi romperlo y la vena que se le ve muy marcada en la frente, como un rayo, al parecer ha explotado.

-Tiene razón

-Mire señorito, para llevar al ganado al río necesitan un canto, pero no un canto cualquiera, necesitan uno que salga del corazón y que llegue al corazón de todos, para llevar una hacienda se necesita un corazón que cante, y el suyo señorito, no canta, si es que tiene corazón claro

-Harry…Harry no te vayas

Eso había dolido y mucho, al parecer hoy ya había sido más que testigo del poder de Harry Potter para hacerlo sentir como una mierda que solo roba oxigeno y espacio. Al parecer Harry veía la hacienda como su hogar, no como un trabajo más que solo produce dinero, para el producía la sangre que hace que su corazón siga latiendo.

Yo veía a Slytherin como un negocio más, una inversión más, no algo que realmente me importara, y si la llegara a perder no sentiría más que mi orgullo por los suelos, en cambio Harry perdería su alma, esa era nuestra principal diferencia. El hacia su trabajo porque lo amaba y yo porque simplemente no me quedaba de otra.

El tiene razón, mi corazón no es que no quiera cantar, es que simplemente no sabe, porque nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo ha necesitado, en todos mis negocios yo no participaba mucho, a duras penas y sabia el nombre de 3 empleados. Yo siempre he visto a mis negocios como si no me importaran realmente, tal vez por eso la gran mayoría se fueron a la quiebra, porque mi corazón no sabe cantar. Nunca he crecido en mis negocios, he crecido rodeado de ellos, pero no en ellos, no soy como Harry.


	15. Te estoy buscando

-Tu hijo Draco es un soberbio, yo lo conozco y sabes cuánto lo quiero-dijo Augustus Rookwood sin despegar su mirada de las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por la ventana de la habitación de Lucius Malfoy.-Pero es un soberbio, y lo que me hizo jamás voy a poder perdonárselo

En la habitación del viejo señor Malfoy, solo estaban el mismísimo dueño del cuarto que estaba acostado en la cama, Augustus Roockwood y la joven Astoria Greengrass, los dos últimos fueron a investigar sobre la salud de su querido líder.

-Ay Augustus, por dios, Draco es otra generación de persona y otra generación de hombre- argumento mientras se dedicaba a comer la ensalada que le habían llevado hace rato- Yo soy testigo de cuanto lucho por modernizar nuestros métodos de trabajo que ya no sirven en estos tiempos, ¡Yo me aparte!

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué ya estoy obsoleto?- Augustus siempre fue un hombre que se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte y un poco quejoso, pero otra cosa por la cual también se caracterizo fue por su potente voz que hacia estremecer hasta al más valiente, excepto a un Malfoy-¿Y que tu hijo tuvo la razón de pedirme la renuncia delante de toda la junta directiva?

-¡Augustus!, Draco y yo tuvimos que soportar toda la carga y ahora estamos en la ruina, a ti te puede contratar la corporación que compro la compañía

-No me has contestado Lucius

-Augustus, por favor tranquilízate- dijo la joven Greengrass acercándose al señor Rookwood

-¡Déjame hablar Astoria!- grito con toda la fuerza que tenía, deteniendo los avances de Astoria, la cual se acerco a la ventana-¿Entonces Draco tuvo la razón al despedirme?

-Esa es una decisión de Draco, y yo respaldo sus decisiones- dijo Lucius mientras se dedicaba a terminar de comer su desayuno- Draco es un hombre que obtiene lo que quiere, siempre lo logra

Para Astoria Greengrass esa era una discusión absurda, Lucius tenía razón al decir que Augustus podía conseguir el trabajo que quisiese en la compañía que deseara, pero eso no era lo que Rookwood quería, lo que ese hombre realmente quería era herir el orgullo de Draco como el rubio lo hizo con el suyo. Y ella, en cierta forma apoyaba al venerable anciano con ese de pedir venganza por su orgullo herido, pero su deber era apoyar a Draco.

Al menos, en su cara.

###

-Harry, ¡Harry!- Malfoy hijo salió corriendo detrás del moreno de ojos verdes, pero este al ser más rápido y tener un minuto de ventaja, ese minuto que se tardo Draco Malfoy en reaccionar e ir tras él, fue aprovechado para huir con Hedwig.

El rubio solo alcanzo a ver los cabellos alborotados del joven que huía velozmente, se peino un poco el cabello rubio y se quito un poco de hollín de la mejilla, tenía que encontrar alguna manera para llegar y convencer a Potter de que se quedara a su lado.

Un joven pelirrojo igualmente lleno de hollín se acerco un poco para ver al que sería su patrón, el chico rubio tenía cara de niño rico y mimado, pero el condenado era muy guapo, el chico sintió un "poquitín" de envidia al ver que a pesar del incendio y todo, el patrón lucia atractivo.

-¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se percato cuando el rubio se volteo y le mando una mirada evaluadora, para saber si era útil o no para sus propósitos, quitándose el sombrero y bajando un poco la mirada respondió:

-Ron, patrón

-Nada de patrón, llámame señor Draco- trato de pedir con la voz más amable que pudo, lo cual no le funciono mucho, ya que arrastro las palabras, ¡Diablos!, parecía un retrasado, -Y deje de mirar lo que no debe- le grito a Ron mientras este despegaba la vista de la camisa toda llena de hoyos y polvo.- Ensílleme un caballo, ahora

Ron nunca había escuchado antes un chiste tan absurdo como ese, su patrón le decía que quería montar, cuando lo más seguro es que ni siquiera supiera montar, de seguro nunca se ha subido a un caballo en su vida.

-¿A usted?- lanzo un bufido tratando de aguantar la risa

-Si, a mí, ¿O es que hay alguien más pidiéndoselo?- el patrón tenía un carácter horrible y una extraña manía por gritar y mover los brazos como un loco cada dos por tres.

-¿Usted sabe montar señor Draco?

El señor Draco sonrió burlonamente, como si en lugar de que le hubieran preguntado eso, le hubieran preguntado si sabía su nombre, obviamente el no recordaba haber montado un caballo, pero eso no se le dice a los peones, así que con su tono de superioridad dijo:

-Pues que aprenda a mí a llevarme encima y rápido que tengo prisa- le dio un leve empujón y se dirigió a la casa grande- Me cambio y me voy

Definitivamente su patroncito estaba demente y muy mimado, le rogaba a Dios y a todas las divinidades posibles que le bajaran esos humos antes de que le entraran ganas de golpearlo o reírse de él, y ninguna de esas opciones eran aceptables, ya que perdería su empleo. Camino hacia donde estaban bañando a los caballos.

-Dame a Buckbeak

-Pero Ron, Buckbeak odia que lo monten en el día

Frunció el ceño ya que no pudo evitar las palabras de su patrón acerca de montar.

-Ya lo sé, pero el patrón quiere un caballo, supuestamente para enseñarle como llevar a niños mimados como el

###

Harry estaba tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos que estaban enfocados en Draco Malfoy, quería olvidar su mirada triste junto con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Ese chico era un verdadero enigma

En lo que tenía que pensar era en encontrar a la pobre de Luna, que estaría aterrada por lo de la noche y no sabría como volver.

-¿Apareció Luna?

-Nada patrón, esa muchacha sigue perdida- dijo Neville Longbottom uno de sus más fieles hombres, y curiosamente el más decidido a encontrarla

-Solo nos faltan revisar los morichales y el río- interrumpió Seamus

- Para mí que se la llevaron los bandoleros- dijo Neville

-¿Alguien sabe algo de esos hombres?- pregunto mientras miraba todo a su alrededor esperando verla aparecer

-Nada patrón, desaparecieron como perros cuando les pisan la cola- ese era Seamus Finnegan, un gran amigo suyo

-¿No hablaron?, ¿No dijeron nada sobre su jefe o quien los envió?- ambos peones vieron como Harry ya comenzaba a alterarse, y no era bueno cuando lo hacía.

-Nada de nada patrón, nadie sabe de donde salieron

-Pues ya lo sabré yo, por lo pronto sigamos buscando- se dio vuelta para ir de nuevo a montar a Hedwig y colocarse su sombrero, el había prometido llevar a Luna devuelta con su familia, y lo haría- Neville tu vienes conmigo al río y tu Seamus vas a los morichales- ya en su caballo grito con voz firme- Le prometí a la señora Molly que encontraría a su hija y eso hare.

###

-Tranquila, por favor tranquilízate

Rolf se trataba de acercar a esa joven de cabello rubio y rizado, tenía unos grandes ojos azules soñadores, era como ver una pequeña figura de cristal, simplemente perfecta. Aun salía sangre de su brazo por el disparo que le dio ese bello ángel, el amor sí que duele.

-Ya te dije que no te hare daño

-Aléjese, no se acerque- le grito la muchacha pegándose de espaldas a un árbol y estirando su brazo para comprobar que el estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo.

-No lo hare, pero por favor cálmate, por favor- le suplico el joven rubio mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de esa extraña chica- ¿Qué pasa, no puedes ver?

La chica rubia parecía no mirar a ningún lugar fijo y no le había dicho nada porque se había arrodillado delante de ella, tal vez, su comentario fue un poco cruel.

-Eso no es asunto suyo

-Perdón, es que yo no quería – el dolor del brazo no lo dejo continuar con su comentario hacia la chica, además Rolf no tenía ni idea de que decir.- ¿Sabes?, si me das en el pecho, a lo mejor y me matas

-Déjeme ir, por favor- la rubia ya estaba volviendo a llorar de nuevo, a la chica parecían no gustarle las bromas- por favor- y tampoco la conversación

-Pero si yo no te estoy reteniendo, si me dices donde vives yo puedo llevarte- eso logro tranquilizar a la chica, ya que dejo de llorar - ¿Vives por aquí, verdad?, aunque por aquí solo viven las Prewett- la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro Rolf se borro un poco, al recordar a la señora Prewett, la cual no dejaba que ningún hombre tuviera contacto con su hija pelirroja.- ¿Eres una Prewett?

-Yo no tengo porque andar respondiendo sus preguntas- le grito mientras daba un paso atrás, posiblemente si era una Prewett, tenía el carácter de una- Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa

-Está bien, perdón, ¿Nos podemos volver a ver?

-No, no, yo nunca salgo y no tiene porque ir a buscarme – se dio media vuelta y estampo su cara contra el árbol, Rolf esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver eso, trato de acercarse, pero ella lo noto- No se acerque, déjeme en paz

Cuando dejo de ver la cabellera rubia, Rolf se recargo contra un árbol y se quedo mirando el lugar por el cual ella se fue:

-Ay Dios mío, eres muy hermosa y volveré a verte

###

Ron había vuelto con el caballo que tenía preparado para su patrón, el cual ya estaba ahí parado con un sombrerito, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo pegados y una camisa blanca muy delgada, a pesar de que era ropa sencilla, el señor se veía como para una fiesta.

-¿Seguro que quiere montar a Buckbeak?- le pregunto por tercera vez, la verdad es que Ron aun tenía dudas sobre la capacidad de montar de su patroncito.

Pero Draco era un Malfoy y por ende un terco sin remedio.

-Es un caballo ¿No?, son animales para ser montados

-Como diga señor Draco

Draco se quedo mirando un rato al caballo tratando de averiguar cómo subirse sin parecer un imbécil, después de su análisis decidió subirse, no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que se había subido sin ayuda de nadie.

Lamentablemente se enfrento a otro conflicto, ¿Cómo hacer que arranque el caballo?

-¡Buuuuuuu!- le grito al caballo y este salió disparado del lugar

El pelirrojo se quedo viendo maravillado como su patrón montaba tan bien, no sabía que esas cosas se llevaran en la sangre.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Mis hijos!

Si quitamos los gritos que da su patrón cada 5 segundos, se podría decir que era un buen jinete.

-Hay que reconocer que el patroncito tiene valor y que a este potro ni Harry lo doma

###

Las 2 únicas pelirrojas de la familia Prewett ya estaban montadas en sus caballos y armadas con sus escopetas, listas para ir y buscar a un miembro de su familia.

-Harry Potter no ha vuelto Ginevra, así que será mejor que nosotras vayamos a buscar a Luna- exclamo Molly Prewett mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos para que no le quitaran la vista- No sé por qué, pero creo que algo malo le ha pasado

-No digas eso mamá, ella sabe cuidarse

-Falta una escopeta Ginevra y eso no me gusta nada

-Luna es ciega, pero no tonta- le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos a su madre, no quería que volviera a llorar- Debe estar escondida por ahí, y Harry prometió que la traería, Harry no habla por hablar

-Prefiero hacerlo yo misma, no quiero deberle favores a Harry Potter Ginny, y luego hablaremos tu y yo jovencita, cuando encontremos a tu hermana

-Cuando quieras mamá, hablaremos de lo que quieras- Ginny ya estaba harta de la actitud que tenía su madre con Harry, el era un buen hombre que nunca le haría daño.

Su madre solo la miro pensando que esa niña era una ingenua.

-Mira, voy a buscar a Luna en el pantano y en el morichal, tu ve a río y nos vemos aquí en 2 horas

-Sí, mamá

###

Luna se había dedicado a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino a casa, pero no reconocía nada de nada, hasta que se subió a una piedra y continuo caminando, al escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor supo donde estaba.

-¿Cómo es que vine a dar al río?

Se agacho para tantear el suelo y más o menos imaginarse el camino, no quería caerse al río, pero ya estaba otra vez desesperada, tenía miedo y estaba sola.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Ginny!, ¿Dónde están?

De nuevo estaba llorando, ¡Demonios!, tenía que encontrar alguna manera para llegar a su hogar antes de que anocheciera y salieran animales salvajes, Luna no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba caminando directo a un acantilado pequeño, pero acantilado a fin y al cabo.

###

Se quedo como 5minutos viendo el lugar por donde se fue esa chica rubia, hasta que por fin decidió volver a casa para curar su herida del brazo, no quería que se le fuera a infectar o algo así, mientras iba montando hacia su casa pudo ver el coche patrulla de su padre, el cual estaba de pie junto a sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, el par más idiota de Hogsmeade.

-¿Tu donde te metiste?- su padre otra vez estaba fumando, según él, porque eso hacían los hombres

-Estaba con los demás hombres del pueblo defendiendo Slytherin papá

-¿Y, a cuenta de que fuiste?- que ingenuo fue de Rolf al pensar que su padre estaría orgulloso de él, solo sabia estarlo de Cormac- No se te ha perdido nada en esa hacienda y tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ti, ¿Estas herido?

Le empezó a toquetear el brazo para ver si la herida era verdadera o se la había hecho él solo, y al ver que era u disparo se separo de él para mirarlo serio.

-Si papá, pero no es nada, solo fue un disparo, estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo al recordar a la rubia y pensando que su padre si no estaba orgulloso, al menos preocupado.

-El primer herido de bala que veo sonreír como un niño comiendo dulces- su padre lo miraba serio, y con una expresión enojada-¿Quién fue Rolf?, ¿Quién te disparo?, porque eso si, a mi el que me hiera una bestia o un hijo no sigo tan feliz de la vida

No podía decirle que fue posiblemente una hija de Molly Prewett, no quería que la rubia lo odiara por meterla en problemas

-No sé, no lo vi

-¿Eres ciego o tarado?, ¿Cómo es que te disparan y no vez quien te apunta?- le grito dándole un empujón

-No sé, no lo conocía- volvió a pensar en los ojos azules de esa chica y no pudo evitar sonreír- Además no fue para tanto, y el hombre se fue

-Lo único bueno de esto, es que por primera vez en la vida, te empiezas a comportar como un hombre, ¡Ya sales a pelear!- su padre que antes estaba sonriendo un poco cuando dijo lo primero, dejo de hacerlo durante unos segundos- Aunque haya sido por gente que no vale la pena- Rolf escucho esa última frase con curiosidad, pero cuando iba a preguntar su padre había vuelto a hablar.

- Al menos ya no andas pintando idioteces como un volteado

-¿Ya empezamos papá?

-Pero si ya terminamos y entrégale el caballo a Vincent, que tú y yo nos vamos en el coche para la casa

Gwain se subo al coche patrulla esperando que su hijo subiera, pero el muy idiota solo estaba ahí parado en medio de la calle sonriendo como imbécil.

-¿Qué esperas, que venga el que te disparo o qué?

-Ojala papá, ojala

Por suerte, eso último no lo escucho Gwain Robards, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, el mismo muele a golpes a su hijo.

###

Mientras Draco iba montando con Buckbeak a todo galope tratando de buscar a Harry, puedo escuchar un grito:

-¡Mamá!

Cuando trato de parar al caballo, este simplemente siguió corriendo sin hacer caso a las órdenes que le daba Draco, siguió cabalgando otro rato hasta que por fin el bendito caballo paro cerca de un río.

-¡Bendito animal!, ¿A ti no te enseñaron que el que va arriba, es el que manda?

Se bajo con el máximo cuidado posible del caballo y no porque le preocupara hacerle daño, sino porque el si se había hecho daño en la entrepierna al montar ese horrible animal. Ya en el suelo, se sobo un poco el ardor que tenia, como si le hubieran entumido, alzo la mirada solo para ver como una chica rubia era arrastrada por el río.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Automáticamente se dejo de sobar la entrepierna para tratar de buscar a la chica, la cual se había hundido, cuando la volvió a ver salir grito:

-¡Dios mío!, creo que es la hija de Molly

Se quito su sombrero y sus botas, mientras le gritaba que ya iba por ella.

Draco estaba tan enfocado en su dolor y en salvar a la muchacha que no se dio cuenta de que por la derecha estaban Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, ambos junto a sus caballos preparando una cuerda para ir a buscar a Luna

-¡Harry, mira!, es el patrón – le grito Neville con emoción y una sonrisa, eso significaba que el ya no se metería a agua

Harry volteo solo para ver como Draco se lanzaba al agua para tratar de sacar a Luna de ahí.

-¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Está loco?


	16. Te ignorare

-Arthur- el hombre pelirrojo a pesar de estar en su despacho pudo escuchar la voz de su "padre" arrastrando las palabras, como una serpiente, Tom Riddle es un hombre que odia repetir las cosas dos veces y eso incluye el nombre de su "hijo".- ¿Supiste lo de anoche?, ¿Te dijeron que asaltaron la hacienda Slytherin?

-Si, Fenrir me conto lo que se rumorea por el pueblo- contesto Arthur sin levantar de su café, el cual ya estaba frío, como a él le gusta.

Sintió a su padre tratar de verle el rostro, pero él le daba la espalda

-Parece que fue una verdadera tragedia, parece que mataron a varios peones y a sus esposas- escucho como su padre arrastraba los pies por la alfombra- Robaron ganado y quemaron la casa grande, ¿Sabes?, es extraño que no intentaran hacer algo así aquí

Arthur no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa maliciosa, eso era lo que el deseo

-Tengo mucha gente armada, y eso todo el pueblo lo sabe-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver el rostro astuto de su padre, el pelirrojo sabía que su padre tarde o temprano sabría quien fue.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Draco Malfoy?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hijo, tenía que saber si fue el o no

-No- supo que cometió un error al asegurarlo con tanta convicción, ya que su padre levanto su ceja izquierda - Bueno, en realidad no lo creo, parece que el capataz le dio pelea a esa gente

-Vaya, pues me alegro- no había nadie como Tom Riddle para hacer las sonrisas más falsas del pueblo- ¿Te imaginas si hubieran matado a Draco?, esa hacienda hubiera entrado en litigio y nos costaría mucho comprarla

"Padre e hijo" se dedicaron una sonrisa, llena de malicia y maldad. Las únicas que conocen

-No necesariamente papá, la verdad es que si anoche hubiera muerto Draco Malfoy –se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a la ventana, sin despegar la mirada de su padre- Todo pasaría a manos de Pansy Malfoy

-¿Pansy?- Tom se empezó a reír al escuchar un nombre tan horrible, luego de Draco, ese era el más feo que había escuchado-¿Quién es Pansy Malfoy?

-Es la única sobrina de Don Lucius Malfoy, hija de su único primo-su rostro se había vuelto una máscara- Después de Draco, es la única persona que heredaría todo lo del viejo

A Tom pareció extrañarle mucho que su hijo supiera esa información, ya que ni siquiera él sabía que había más Malfoy´s aparte de Lucius y Draco, de seguro su Arthur ya tenía un plan respecto a Pansy Malfoy.

###

Pansy Malfoy es una chica muy joven y guapa, al descubrir que su tío Lucius había enfermado y había perdido casi toda su fortuna, tomo su automóvil y salió en busca de él, necesitaba saber si el viejo aun tenía dinero. Su viaje fue corto y cuando por fin llego a la entrada de Malfoy Manor se quedo unos instantes observándola, hace mucho que no iba a la mansión, desde su pelea con Draco.

Saco un espejo de su bolso y se puso a retocarse el maquillaje, se puso más rímel y sombra, siempre ha deseado tener la mirada tan penetrante y fuerte que tiene Draco, sus ojos grises tan profundos y misteriosos eran perfectos. En cambio, sus ojos eran de un verde musgo, no tan bello, no tan feo, sus ojos no eran tan atrayentes como los de su primo.

Mientras se veía en el espejo no pudo evitar recordar la chispa de envidia que tenia cada vez que veía a su primo, sus cabellos lacios y platinados, sus ojos hipnóticos y su encantadora sonrisa. Ella era todo lo contrario a él, tenía el cabello corto hasta la barbilla de un negro profundo, ojos verde musgo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para ser familia, ambos eran muy diferentes.

-Hola Pansy, que gusto verte- salió del auto para ver a Astoria Greengrass sonriéndole y caminando en su dirección, esa chica era la eterna enamorada de su primito, tenía una falda gris que le favorecía mucho, lástima que no tiene tanto dinero.

-Hola Astoria, que guapa estas- Pansy se acerco más a la castaña que no dejaba de sonreírle, le dedico una mirada evaluadora, estaba claro que Astoria si se veía más bella. –Y se te ve muy bien, a pesar de ser la asistente de mi primito- la castaña de ojos verdes pálidos era guapa, pero una pobretona idiota.

-Me han dicho que Draco mando a la quiebra la empresa de mi tío- Astoria dejo de sonreírle, siempre dejaba de hacerlo cuando nombraban a su primo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero el comentario no me parece justo- le inquirió con seriedad- Quien te haya dicho eso no sabe lo que está diciendo

Pansy no pudo evitar reír al oír semejante defensa

-Lo dice toda la prensa, especialmente Rita Skeeter

-No voy a discutir eso contigo, es extraño verte por aquí- murmuro Astoria mientras le sonreía burlona a Pansy, eso no era bueno- Que yo sepa Draco y tu están peleados, ni siquiera se hablan, ¿O me equivoco?

-SI lo estamos, pero me entere de que mi tío sufrió un infarto- musito mientras bajaba la mirada- Esta muy enfermo y que Draco en vez de quedarse aquí cuidándolo, se fue de viaje

-Tu tío si sufrió un infarto y gracias a Dios se recupera rápidamente-dando un suspiro Astoria se acomodo su saco- En cuanto a Draco, el no está huyendo de nada, está trabajando en la hacienda que le quedo a tu tío

¿Una hacienda?, eso era excelente, su tío no era pobre y por ende, Pansy tampoco.

-¿Una hacienda?- necesitaba saber todo sobre ella

-Sí quieres pasas a verlo, el de seguro de dirá todo- reviso su reloj comprobando que llegaba tarde- Yo tengo una cita con unos abogados, me encanto verte

Zorra hipócrita.

-A mi también- se dedicaron una sonrisa

Astoria se subió a su convertible negro, dejando a una demasiado feliz Pansy Malfoy, la cual ya no tenía que preocuparse de su herencia.

-Vaya, el viejo se lo tenía bien guardado

###

-No conozco personalmente a Pansy Malfoy, pero por supuesto que tengo algo de información sobre ella- Arthur Weasley abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de ahí saco una carpeta verde- Es joven, le gusta vivir por encima de sus posibilidades, está llena de deudas

Su "padre" alzo una ceja mirándolo interrogante

-Le gusta el juego y hace poco protagonizo un escándalo con su primito- término sonriéndole

-Deben odiarse- lanzo una carcajeada al imaginarse a un Draco furioso

-Claro que se odian, si Pansy heredara, ella si vendería para pagar sus deudas

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Arthur?- su "padre" puso ambas manos en su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie

-Ay papacito, ¿Cuántos años tengo detrás de Slytherin?, me informan de cada paso que da la familia Malfoy- estaba ya apretando los dientes al recordar cuanto valía esa información

-En todo caso lo que paso anoche debió mostrarle a Draco lo peligrosa que es esta región- sonrió por el simple hecho de imaginar a un Draco llorón- Debe estar empacando sus cosas para irse y este es el momento perfecto para hacer una buena oferta

-Iré a verlo, si Draco tiene 2 dedos de frente, en este momento debe estar aterrado- tomo uno de sus cigarrillos y le dio una profunda calada- Y dispuesto a vender la hacienda al precio que sea

Padre e hijo se hundieron en sus pensamientos, cada uno imaginando la histeria y el terror que Draco Malfoy debe estar pasando justo ahora, estaba más que claro que pronto tendrían la hacienda Slytherin, con o sin la ayuda de Draco Malfoy.

###

Draco tuvo que ignorar el dolor que tenia de la cintura para abajo, hace años que no nadaba, jamás creyó que lo volvería a hacer para salvar la vida de alguien que no conocía. Mientras nadaba más rápido para alcanzar a la muchacha que no dejaba de gritar y patalear, escucho los gritos de ánimo de alguien, al parecer de un hombre y los llantos de una mujer que no paraba de gritar el nombre de la chica. El rubio decidió no voltear porque no quería distraerse y tampoco tomar más agua.

Cuando por fin llego a la chica ya estaban aun más lejos, la tomo por el cuello y la sostuvo para que no se hundiera, la chica lloraba y ahora el estaba perdido, ya que no sabía cómo salir de ahí sin que el río se los llevara.

Escucho a alguien gritar.

-Vamos a lanzarles la cuerda, rápido antes de que se los lleve el río

Era Harry.

Le lanzo una cuerda, la cual tomo con la mano libre y la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentir la fuerza de Harry para sacarlo a él y a Luna del río, Harry es muy fuerte.

Ya habían llegado a la orilla y cargo a Luna en brazos, en algún momento se había desmayado o tal vez, había dejado de respirar. La dejo con cuidado en el suelo teniendo la vaga esperanza de que reaccionara por sí sola, pero eso no paso.

Vio como una pelirroja se tiraba al suelo junto a Luna, era Ginevra Prewett, la mujer que conoció esa madrugada del ataque.

La mujer de Harry Potter.

-Luna, Luna, reacciona por favor- lloraba y lloraba mientras no dejaba de acariciar el cabello rubio- Noooooo, mi hermanita está muerta

Draco también se arrodillo junto a ellas y trato de apartar a Ginevra del cuerpo de Luna para así darle respiración boca a boca, ya que según parece, ni Harry ni el otro idiota sabia que hacer.

-Ginevra apártate, necesito revisarla- le grito Draco mientras trataba de empujarla, pero Ginevra simplemente lo ignoraba y no dejaba de llorar y gritar

-Mi hermana está muerta, muerta, por Dios- incluso le llego a enterrar las uñas a Draco en el antebrazo, pero este no se apartaba.

Harry al ver lo que Draco trataba de hacer por Luna, levanto a Ginny del suelo con fuerza y le tomo los brazos con fuerzas, Ginny estaba llorando y gritando, reclamando el hecho de que la quitaran del lado de su hermana menor.

-Ginny tranquilízate, el sabe lo que hace- la miro a los ojos y con eso la pelirroja pareció calmarse, dejo de gritar y se dedico a sollozar con fuerza.

Malfoy le estuvo dando respiración boca a boca por unos minutos, hasta que por fin Luna empezó a toser y sacar toda el agua que había tragado, vio como Ginevra se apartaba de los brazos de Harry y se abalanzaba sobre su hermana y le hacía jurar mil promesas respecto a su seguridad, mientras Ginny le prometía un millón de cosas sobre lo mismo.

-Gracias a Dios que mi hermanita está bien

Draco se sintió un poco enojado al ver como Ginevra "Ginny" Prewett lo ignoraba y lo empujaba para estar cerca de su hermana, se puso de pie y justo cuando volteo a su derecha pudo ver la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa discreta que le dedicaba Harry Potter.

Era muy hermoso ver como Harry no lo miraba con rechazo o burla. El se podía a acostumbrar a ver ese brillo en la mirada de Harry, y el reconoció que esa era la misma mirada que le dio su padre cuando se graduó de la universidad de Oxford.

Orgullo.

Draco no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, un poco más amplia, y sonrojarse al ver como Harry también le sonreía aun más, se observaron a los ojos todo el tiempo, sin prestar atención a los sollozos de Ginny y su hermana, ni a la mirada incomoda de Neville, ellos solo podían verse a los ojos y pensar en que más ocultaría el otro.

La verdad era que desde ese momento un rubio y un moreno de forma inconsciente se propusieron saber todo del otro, porque querían saber si el otro realmente valía la pena.

###

Gwain y Rolf ya habían llegado a su casa, donde una muy preocupada Andrómeda Robards no paraba de buscar por toda la casa algo para curar a su hijo, en cuanto vio a su hijo menor lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y le repartió besos por toda la cara, le puso una gasa en el brazo y miro a su esposo con reproche, sino fuera por él, Rolf no se hubiera metido en eso.

-El que te disparo te pudo haber matado Rolf- Andrómeda ya tenía una jícara con agua tibia, gasas y desinfectante- Por Dios, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- el brazo de su retoño no dejaba de sangrar, pero Rolf lucia muy alegre, de seguro porque Gwain se mostro feliz-Tienes una horrible herida cariño

No pudo evitar acariciar los rizos rubios de su hijo, era un chico tan dulce y frágil.

-Ya, cálmate Andrómeda- la mencionada miro a su marido el cual la miraba con enojo y ella le dedico una mirada aun más furiosa.

-Cálmate mamá, no fue nada- la mujer miro a su hijo como si hubiera perdido la razón y este le sonrió dulcemente tratando de convencerla- LA bala ni siquiera entro

-Pero te pudiste desangrar vida mía- chillo la mujer escandalizada al ver como su marido y su hijo se tomaban esa herida de gravedad como una especie de chiste

Gwain dio un resoplido exasperado mientras miraba a su mujer que ya estaba a punto de llorar- Los Robards no nos desangramos, recuerda como a Cormac lo embistió un toro en aquel rodeo y el mismo se tapo la herida con un pañuelo- sonrió ante tal recuerdo

Su esposa en cambio se separo de Rolf y se acerco a él con el rostro enrojecido por la furia, Gwain conocía a su esposa y sabia que esta estaba a punto de dejarlo a dormir en el sofá por 6 meses.-Deja de comparar a Rolf con Cormac, por el amor de Dios

Pero hace mucho que a Gwain Robards dejo de importarle la furia de su mujer

-No, yo no estoy comparando- le sonrió cínicamente y exclamo- ¡Es que no hay comparación!, Cormac es un verdadero macho, ¡Y tú!- señalo con un dedo a Rolf- Donde te vuelva a ver pintando paisajitos te hago comer los pinceles y el próximo tiro te lo doy yo

-Por favor Gwain, no trates así a nuestro hijo- Andrómeda odiaba cuando su esposo se comportaba de esa forma con Rolf y Nynphadora, actuaba como un imbécil.

-No importa mamá, que para mi papá solo hay una forma de ser hombre en este pueblo- Rolf le dio una mirada cansada, él sabía que su padre solo quería a Cormac y a nadie más.

-No me repliques Rolf Robards, que todavía te puedo volar los dientes- le grito mientras levantaba una mano para dejarle más claro su punto

-¡Gwain!, ¿No te das cuenta de la herida de tu hijo?- ya estaba al límite de su paciencia, nunca pensó en estrellar la cabeza de su esposo contra el suelo como si fuera una naranja, pero ahora, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.- Ay mi cielo, ¿Te duele mucho?- miro como Rolf se removía incomodo en la silla, su niño era tan tímido

-Por Dios, no veo el día en que Cormac vuelva al pueblo y así poder hablar con alguien de ¡Hombre a hombre!- se empezó a jalonear sus cortos cabellos con frustración a ver que su casa estaba llena de hembras

-¡Papá!- Nynphadora Robards era una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, muy parecida a ambos padres, tenía un sobre naranja en la mano, mientras se acercaba a su padre vio la herida de su hermano menor y se acerco gritando.- ¿Qué le paso a Rolf?

Su madre parecía querer llorar como una niña de 5 años a la que la dejan sin dulces y le chillo con fuerza a su hija mayor- ¡Mira!, mira como hirieron a mi pobre niño, casi me lo desgracian Nynphadora

-Mamá, por favor para de gritar así- Nynphadora comenzó a examinar la herida de su hermano y este hablo con voz cansada- Estoy bien Dora

Al sentirse excluido y ver como su hija y su esposa consentían a ese chiquillo desviado prefirió irse de ahí- Yo mejor me voy a mi despacho, que con este par de mujeres histéricas no se puede ni respirar

La joven castaña se separo de su hermano y se acerco a su padre aun con el sobre en la mano- Espera papá, esto es para ti y es de Cormac

-¿Cormac?- su hijo mediano casi nunca escribía, y si lo hacía, eran puros saludos simples y fríos

En menos de un minuto Gwain Robards estaba sonriendo como nunca, estaba muy feliz al leer la carta que le había enviado su hijo favorito, no evito gritar de felicidad.

-¡No puede ser!, esto va a ser motivo de fiestas patronales, ¡Voy a poner este pueblo patas arriba!

Y Andrómeda al ver la inusual alegría de su esposo se acerco a su hija.

-¿Qué paso Nynphadora?- su hija se encogió de hombre y solo le dijo con indiferencia:

-Que te lo diga mi papá

LA mujer castaña se acerco a su marido y leyó la breve carta de su hijo Cormac, ella también empezó a sonreír y gritar con gran alegría, ella y Gwain se abrazaron y besaron con mucha efusividad, ¡Era una gran noticia!

-Mi hijo Cormac, el más macho que ha habido y habrá, ¡Regresa!, ¡Regresa a su casa, Andrómeda!

Nynphadora y Rolf miraron a sus padres con un poco de molestia al ver como hablaban de hacer una gran fiesta en el pueblo con la llegada de Cormac y discutían como mil cosas del hijo favorito de ambos. Ambos hermanos se miraron con exasperación al ver cómo eran descaradamente ignorados por sus padres, el día en que Cormac volviera a Hogsmeade volvería a ser invisibles ante sus padres.

###

En la tienda del pueblo, la única que contaba con telégrafo y teléfono, se encontraban los hermanos Nott, Theo y Lisa eran jóvenes y solteros, pero no por propia voluntad, al menos ese era el caso de Theo, el cual se dedicaba a cargar bolsas de arroz, mientras hablaba.

-En este pueblo va a correr mucha sangre Lisa, lo que le hicieron anoche a Slytherin no será nada en comparación a lo que viene- Lisa ni siquiera miro a su hermano para ver que tenía esa mirada llena de sospecha, ya lo conocía bastante, siempre exageraba todo.

-AyTheo no te pongas así, hace tanto tiempo que se fue Cormac Robards de este pueblo- dejo de limpiar la cabina telefónica y miro a su rubio hermano- ¿Cómo es posible que lo sigas odiando de esa manera?

-Yo se lo dije ¿Sabes?, que si un día volvía a poner un pie en Hogsmeade – la miro entrecerrando los ojos con furia- Lo sacaba con los pies por delante

Lisa no era de esas mujeres que se exasperara con facilidad, pero siempre lo hacía cada vez que su hermano hablaba de Cormac Robards, ¡Hasta parecía amarlo a él y no a Tracey!

-Lo odias porque te robo el amor de Tracey- repitió con aburrimiento la misma frase que su hermano decía cuando le preguntaban porque odiaba a Robards- Por Dios hermano, Tracey ha estado enamorada de Cormac desde niña, tu ahí no tenias una oportunidad

-¡Pues no señora!, Tracey y yo éramos novios y nos íbamos a casar

La hermana menor de Theo se comenzó a reír de él, eso sucedía siempre que él decía lo mismo, a veces Theo era un estúpido fantasioso

-¡Eso no es verdad!, fueron novios por 3 días y eras TU el que se quería casar enseguida, eso sin contar con que ambos tenían 6 años.- no pudo continuar seria y se empezó a reír de nuevo, era tan gracioso

-Mira Lisa, podrás ser mi hermana, pero en este momento eres mi empleada, ¡Así que me respetas!- Theo disfruto de su victoria al ver como su hermanita desviaba la mirada y se ponía a limpiar de nuevo- Te encanta dejarme como un imbécil frente a Cormac Robards, entiende una cosa, Cormac es un traidor, un desgraciado y un mentiroso.

-Yo un día le demostrare eso a este ridículo pueblo y sobre todo a mi Tracey

Theo salió de la tienda dejando a su hermana atónita mientras limpiaba, el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar que Tracey se diera cuenta que Cormac era mierda y él un Rey, solo era tiempo.

Vio a un grupo de gente reunida afuera de la Iglesia gritando como locos y se acerco a mirar, ahí pudo ver a Tracey desmayada en el suelo como un gato atropellado, se agacho y le pregunto a su "suegra".

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué le paso a Tracey?- se quito el sombrero para echarle aire a la chica

-Pues a mi niña le llego un mensaje de Andrómeda diciéndole que Cormac volvía al pueblo y mi princesa se desmayo de la emoción- la señora lo dijo tan rápido mientras lloraba que apenas Theo pudo entenderle.

Se puso devuelta el sombrero y deseo que por fin Cormac Robards desaparecía del mundo.


	17. Mi amigo

Tom "Voldemort" Riddle estaba viendo Bellatrix haciendo una poción.

-Eso huele asqueroso. - Critico a la vieja bruja, mientras esta no paraba de echarle un sinfín de hierbas extrañas al caldero humeante que tenía frente a ella.

-Pero funciona. – Masculló la bruja mientras tomaba un frasco con un líquido espeso y de color amarillento, le lanzo una mirada de reojo a Tom el cual estaba abanicándose con unas hojas, ¡Que débil!

-Es verdad, hiciste un muy buen trabajo con Marietta. – Sonrió acercándose a la mujer de largos y maltratados cabellos negros

-Ese al que llaman Collin me vio.

-¿El monaguillo del pueblo? - Se burló Riddle inclinándose para ver los vapores del caldero. - Ese no te puedo hacer nada Bellatrix, ¡Es un pobre diablo!

Bellatrix tomo un frasco y un cucharón y empezó a llenarlo con la sustancia del caldero sin borrar su sonrisa maniática, como si estuviera viendo a sus enemigos consumidos hasta los huesos por fuego. Simplemente magnifico.

-Y ahora lo será aún más. - Tomo el frasco que ya estaba lleno alzándolo con ambas manos para verlo brillar de una forma extraña. - Tengo su alma metida aquí dentro y donde suelte la lengua se arrepentirá.

Por otro lado, el joven Creevey, que se encontraba en la casa de la familia Edgecombe, necesitaba que alguien le creyera respecto a la bruja Bellatrix. No podía permitir que todo el pueblo estuviera en ignorancia arriesgando su vida al permitir a esa vieja arpía seguir con vida, pero era muy difícil. La vida se le está acabando.

-¿Qué son esos cuentos de la brujería? - La señora Edgecombe tomó las manos del joven tembloroso entre las suyas. El pobre chico se veía tan demacrado que no pudo evitar sentir lástima de él.

-No le puedo decir, señora Edgecombe. ¡No le puedo decir! , porque se me desgracia la vida cada vez que nombro a…

Collin ya no era capaz de decir ese nombre ni por accidente. Ese nombre estaba maldito para él, con solo nombrarlo le venían unos dolores imposibles en el cuerpo. Era como si alguien estuviera retorciendo sus huesos y clavándole miles de cuchillos en su corazón, realmente deseaba morir.

-Esa maldita arpía. - Collin dijo esas palabras con tanto desprecio en su voz que la vieja señora Edgecombe pensó que el pobre chico estaba muy desesperado. - ¡Míreme! Estoy lleno de manchas y se me está cayendo el pelo. ¡Tengo cólicos todos el día! - Tomó a la mujer por los hombros y la comenzó a zarandear con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Piense señora Edgecombe, la persona que le hizo eso a su hija es una bruja.

-La única que hay por los alrededores es Bellatrix. - Musito desinteresada la señora Edgecombe mientras se quitaba de encima a Collin.

-¡Es ella!, Es Bella… - No pudo terminar de decir el nombre de aquella mujer ya que una vez más le entro un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago, como si de repente se le fueran a salir los intestinos por la nariz o como si alguien los estuviera pisoteando. No escucho los gritos de una alarmada señora Edgecombe - Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar ese nombre. - Lloriqueo mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Creevey estaba sosteniéndose su estómago con ambas las manos mientras lloraba y se mordía los labios con fuerza para tratar de no gritar del dolor. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya no podía respirar bien y tampoco ayudaba escuchar los sollozos de la señora Edgecombe, solo lo ponían más alterado.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué pasa Collin?

-Es magia negra señora Edgecombe, ¡Magia negra!, no puedo pronunciar el nombre de Bella…. ¡Ahhh!- Como siempre no acabo de pronunciar el nombre de esa bruja sin antes gritar con fuerza.- Me tengo que ir, por favor cuídese y cuide a su hija.

-¡Collin!- ignoro los gritos preocupados de la señora Edgecombe y salgo corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a un parque y sostenerse en un poste de luz.

Sentía que la bruja de Bellatrix lo estaba observando, por más que miró a su alrededor no la pudo ver, lo que faltaba, ahora ya creía que la bruja lo observaba.

Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Aunque Tom Riddle solo viera un sinfín de burbujas en el caldero, no era lo mismo para Bellatrix, la cual no dejaba de observar como el joven Collin lloraba abrazándose a un poste de luz mientras rezaba, ¡Pobre chiquillo tonto!

-Necesito que me hagas otro encargo. - Hizo una mueca de asco al ver como el caldero comenzaba a sacar más burbujas.

-Lo que faltaba, su hijo ya embarazo a otra. - Farfullo la bruja mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, ¡El imbécil de Arthur y su estúpido esperma potente! Cada mes embarazaba a 7 rameras.

-No se trata de eso. - Alzo la voz Riddle mientras su cara se sonrojaba por la furia. - Se trata de un hombre, de Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras alzaba una de sus pobladas cejas negras, Riddle sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y dijo:

- Lo quiero ver de rodillas.

####

-No te preocupes Ginny, tu hermana va a estar bien. - Sonrió incomodo el rubio mientas veía como Ginny no dejaba de llorar y al parecer tampoco dejaba respirar a su hermana.

Observó como Ginny levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y agradecimiento. Por alguna razón eso lo incómodo aún más que el hecho de ser ignorado.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, deberás que yo no sé cómo pagárselo. - La pelirroja parecía que volvería a llorar. Por suerte su hermana la llamo y se distrajo.

Esa mujer era un poco, pero solo un poco exagerada.

-¿Luna, te duele algo?

-Fue horrible Ginny, esos hombres querían hacerme daño… ellos iban a….- Luna comenzó a llorar y fue en ese instante que Draco supo que las hermanas Prewett son igual de lloronas, amables, pero difíciles de comprender.

-¿Luna, te hicieron algo?, ¿Se atrevieron a tocarte? - Gruño con furia Ginny tratando de no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien se pasó de listo con su hermanita le daba ganas de llorar y matar por igual.

-No, yo me escape, estuve perdida toda la noche. - La rubia lloro más fuerte y se abrazo con más fuerza a Ginny. - Luego vino otro hombre y le dispare Ginny, ¡Le dispare!

-Ya pasó mi cielo, ya pasó. - Susurro Ginny mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos a Luna. Ambas estaban llorando frente a la incómoda mirada de los 3 hombres, los cuales no entendían porque tanto llanto, si Luna ya estaba bien, ¿Por qué llorar?- Vamos a ir a la casa, no te preocupes.

Draco vio como el otro peón se acercaba a las Prewett y hablaban en susurros, así que el aprovecho para acercarse a hablar con Harry sobre su futuro en Slytherin. No quería que la mujer de Harry escuchara algo de su discusión anterior, por lo poco que la conocía intuía que Ginny no se quedaría callada.

-Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

Apenas terminó de hablar fue empujado por un torbellino pelirrojo. Era Ginny lanzándose a los brazos de Harry como si llevara años sin verlo. Cada vez entendía menos a esa mujer: un día se porta como una salvaje, al siguiente llora como una yegua y ahora no borra esa sonrisa de estupidez nivel 12 de su cara, lo cual es sinónimo de sonrisa de "enamorada".

Simplemente lo más asqueroso de la humanidad.

Las sonrisas de enamorados.

-Harry, mi amor. Gracias, gracias por salvar a Luna. ¡Eres mi héroe! - Ginny sonrió rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y dándole su mejor sonrisa.

Draco solo necesito ver esa escena 2 segundos para querer morirse de la risa. Esa Ginny era toda una empalagosa, típico de las mujeres, no pueden durar 1 día sin decir cursiladas patéticas. Y el pobre de Harry parecía que en cualquier instante la tiraría al río. Jajá, pobre idiota.

-En realidad todo lo hizo el patrón. - Harry vio como el señorito Malfoy se alejaba de su lado con una sonrisilla burlona, ¡El muy cabrón se burlaba de Ginny!, aunque realmente si somos honestos, el también se burlaría de Ginny y del pobre idiota que la aguanta. Lo malo es que él era "ese" idiota.- Ginny lo mejor será que se vayan para su casa.

Ginny pareció no haberlo escuchado ya que se dedico a abrazarlo aun más fuerte. Miro a Neville el cual estaba hablando con Draco sobre tonterías.- Neville acompáñalas a su casa, ¿De acuerdo?

Lo vio dar un asentimiento y tomar de la mano a Luna mientras Draco solo se quedaba ahí observándolo con su estúpida sonrisa burlona. El maldito ya estaba sonrojado por aguantar la risa, ¡Ojala le pudiera dar un puñetazo!

-Harry tengo tantas cosas que contarte, especialmente sobre mamá. - Ginny lo tomo de la nuca y le dio un profundo beso. Parecía que quería que la recordara para siempre, y por si fuera poco actuaba como si jamás lo volviera a ver. - Te voy a estar esperando mi amor. - Lo volvió a besar y tratar de meterle la lengua, y pudo ver la cara de asco de Draco y prefirió apartar a Ginny lejos de él.

No quería que Draco vomitara.

-Adiós mi amor, cuídate. - La pelirroja le sonrió y se acercó hacia Draco con otra sonrisa igual de alegre.

-Gracias señor Malfoy, de todo corazón se lo agradezco. Usted se portó como…como... ¡Como todo un hombre! - Ginny se lanzó a los brazos del rubio para besarle ambas mejillas mientras reí con fuerza. - Si no estuviera mi Harry, créame que ya me hubiera enamorado de usted.

Ginny volvió a abrazar a su hermana y conversar con Neville. Draco miró una vez más hacia donde estaba Harry y vio como este le sonreía burlón, dejando escapar una risita. El rubio alzo una ceja en dirección a Ginny y mirando los profundos ojos verdes de Harry sonrió burlonamente diciendo con su mirada _"Esa es tu mujer, no la mía perdedor"_, el moreno dejo de sonreír y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí a paso veloz. Al principio pensó que se había molestado por ofender de una forma discreta a su novia, pero al darse la vuelta y ver la sonrisa de Ginny al decirle que lo invitaba a su casa supo porque el muy cobarde se había ido para no estar con su novia, ¡Maldito imbécil cegatón!

El camino hacia la casa de las Prewett fue aparentemente corto, pero a Draco se le hizo como si llevara cabalgando siglos, y es que el problema era que Ginny no paraba de hablar. Al principio se dedico a ignorarlo y hablar con su hermana, luego con Neville, pero ahora no paraba de hablarle al rubio sobre su casa, su familia, Harry, la vida en el campo, su caballo, Harry, el amor y más Harry Potter. Malfoy comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que esa chica tenía una especie de obsesión con Harry, lo cual no es del todo cierto, ya que es su mujer y es obvio que hable de Potter cada 20 segundos.

Luna parecía encantada de la vida al escuchar a su hermana hablar de Harry y Neville, solo aburrido por el tema tan repetitivo. Ginny ignoraba a todos y solo hablaba de "su hombre". Draco en su vida jamás había deseado morir como ahora.

Tenía unas ganas locas de caerse del caballo y ver si moría.

O tirar del caballo a Ginny.

Lo que pasara primero.

La casa de las Prewett era de 1 piso y de color rosa con amarillo, bastante alegre y llamativa. Estaba rodeada de árboles que casi la ocultaban totalmente de la vista ajena. Neville se fue en cuanto llegaron diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Draco se quedo solo con la compañía de la parlanchina Ginny y la seria de Molly Prewett. Luna se había ido a su habitación, ya que la pobre llevaba toda la noche corriendo.

-Señor Draco Malfoy, de ahora en adelante las Prewett estamos agradecidas y en deuda con usted. - Molly termino de preparar el té para llevárselo al hombre que salvo a su hija, el cual se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla.

-No tiene porque, Molly.

-Tómese esto. - Le extendió la taza de té mientras le sonreía al muchacho - Le hará sentir mejor.

-Gracias.

_Definitivamente los hombres buenos nunca son de este pueblo, _fue el pensamiento de Molly a ver la elegancia de los movimientos de Draco y su blanca dentadura. Hombres como Draco Malfoy nunca se fijan en mujeres como sus hijas Ginny o Luna.

-No, gracias a usted por haberme devuelto la vida al salvar a mi hija.

-Suerte que estaba en el lugar correcto. - Sonrió una vez más y Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - Su hija es muy dulce y muy bella.

-Gracias. - Draco empezó a beber el té mientras paseaba su mirada alrededor de toda la sala. Estaba todo lleno de fotografías de Ginny y Luna, ambas alegres. – Señor Malfoy, le quería pedir perdón por lo de la otra noche, lo trate muy mal.

La señora Molly estaba sonrojada, con la cabeza agachada y una mirada llena de remordimiento. El chico dejo la taza en la mesa y volvió a sonreírle más amistosamente.

-No tiene porque. Yo entiendo que haya sido producto de una confusión. - Ginny que estaba frente a él, le sonrió. - No se preocupe.

-Iré a ver a mi otra hija, usted quédese aquí con Ginevra.

Cuando Molly Prewett se fue, quedó un silencio incomodo en la sala. Ginny se quedó sonriendo forzada mirando el suelo y Draco se sorprendió de que no estuviera parloteado como una loca, en lugar de hablar prefirió beber su té e irse antes de que Ginny hablaba de Potter o del amor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en Slytherin?

¡Mierda!, debió haber dejado el té y marcharse. Pero no, el tenía que ser una estúpida persona educada y acabarse el dichoso té.

Se encogió de hombros y habló con indiferencia:

- No sé, pues hasta que la hacienda salga adelante y comience a dar ganancias.

Ginny chasqueo la lengua y lo miró con una sonrisa condescendiente. - Lograr eso es muy difícil, incluso para un hombre como Harry.

Ya sabía Draco que esa pelirroja no iba a tardar ni 5 minutos en volver a mencionar el cara rajada, ¡Él también iba a poner de su parte!, el idiota de Potter no iba a ser todo el trabajo.

-Sí, claro, un trabajo muy difícil para Harry. – Murmuró con un poco de desprecio en la voz, que no pudo ni quiso disimular. - Todo lo hará Harry, el salvador.

Al parecer Ginny no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorar el tono de desprecio con el que hablo de su amor, ya que dio un largo suspiro y sonrió aun más. El rubio ya se estaba acostumbrado a sus sonrisitas tan drogadas.

-Ojala yo fuera como usted. – No pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo a oír las palabras de Ginny, la cual se sintió algo avergonzada y continuo - Me hubiera gustado tanto estudiar, saber cosas. - Ginny suspiró y sus ojos perdieron gran brillo al recordar algo que nunca haría.

Draco puso una mano sobre la de la chica, la cual pareció despertar de su letargo y recuperar el brillo que tenían sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y hablo con voz cantarina:

-Mi sueño es vivir con Harry, casada o no; no me importa. - Le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta – Llenarle la vida de hijos y ser suya para siempre.

-¿Ese es tu sueño?- Hablo con duda Draco. Él pensaba que las chicas de 20 no querrían casarse hasta los 30, pero quien era él para criticar los sueños de extrañas. Aparte sintió algo extraño en la garganta al imaginarse la boda de Ginny y Harry, como un malestar.

-Mamá dice que es malo soñar, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella, porque si a uno le quitan los sueños, ¿Qué más nos queda? - Agito sus brazos para enfatizar su punto y frunció el ceño, al recordar que su madre no creía que Harry la amara.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-No se preocupe, señor. Todos le vamos a ayudar. - Tomó con fuerza ambas manos del rubio y miro sus bellos ojos grises - Especialmente Harry.

-Creo que Harry no tiene muchas ganas de ayudarme.

-No se crea, lo que pasa es que el tiene que ser duro para que lo respeten. - La pelirroja soltó sus manos y empezó a mover sus brazos de arriba abajo.- Pero en el fondo es un hombre muy dulce.

-Tú lo sabrás. - El rubio hizo una mueca al pensar en un Harry dulce. El que conoce es un reverendo idiota salvaje sin una pizca de atractivo, valiente, pero un idiota salvaje al fin y al cabo.- Eres su novia.

-Sí, Harry es tan dulce y tan tierno, tiene el corazón de un niño atrapado en ese cuerpote de hombre. - Ginny ya estaba riendo de nuevo y sonrojada al pensar en Harry. Curiosamente en las mismas condiciones se encontraba Draco, no podía pensar en nada más que en el "cuerpote" de Harry.

-Sus manos tan toscas, esas manos que saben cómo tumbar a un toro. - Ginny volvió a suspirar más largamente en lo que Draco se hacia una imagen mental de las manos del pelinegro. Eran descuidas, pero grandes y fuertes.- Esas mismas manos que saben ser amorosas y acariciar con delicadeza.

La habitación se sumió de nuevo en un silencio, pero no tan incomodo como el anterior. Esta vez Ginny pensaba en la suerte que tenía al tener el amor de Harry y Draco pensaba en las manos fuertes de Harry estrechándolo entre sus brazos, empotrándolo contra una pared y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo.

No paraba de imaginar cómo se sentiría tener las manos fuertes y callosas de Harry en su erección mientras le besaba el cuello y le dejaba las marcas de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Como con esas mismas manos le acariciaba el torso y las piernas.

Draco suspiro dándose cuenta de que, gracias a Ginny, el ya no veía a Harry como un idiota salvaje, sino que ahora lo veía como un idiota salvaje violable y sensual, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Ahora como vería a Potter a los ojos sin excitarse?, si ahora tiene una semi erección al pensar en el, ¿Qué pasara cuando lo tenga delante?

-Señor, ¿Se siente bien?

¿Se lanzará a besarlo y pedirle que le haga el amor en su escritorio?, o mejor aún, ¿Se irá a masturbar pensando en Harry y sus fascinantes manos?

-¿Está bien?

Parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara sonrojada y las piernas bien cerradas. Ginny lo estaba mirando con preocupación.

-Si…si… estoy bien…- No podía decirle a Ginny que estaba fantaseando con Harry. Eso no es de gente con educación.- Estoy mojado y es tarde, despídeme de Molly.

-Si quiere bañarse aquí cerca hay un pozo de agua de manantial, ¡Todas nos bañamos ahí!

Si fuera heterosexual no dudaría de escribir eso en algún lugar para no olvidarlo, pero suerte era uno de los hombres más homosexuales de por aquí. Y la verdad es que bañarse en ese pozo suena excelente, el lugar ideal para masturbarse con el novio de la chica que tienes frente a ti.

-Es por aquí cerca, siga todo derecho, es agua muy limpia y fresca. – Exclamó, abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera, empezaron a caminar.

-Sí, gracias…. creo que… necesito refrescarme. - El rubio caminaba lento y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, no quería que Ginny supiera de su gran problema.- Espero verte pronto Ginny.

-Quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una amiga que te tiene cariño y admiración.

Eso Ginny, hazme sentir mal porque me pienso a ir a masturbar pensando en tu novio y el padre de tus futuros hijos. Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar la cabeza de Draco que dejo de sonreír, ¡Maldita conciencia!

-Eres una muchacha maravillosa Ginny, gracias por tu amistad y te ofrezco con gusto la mía. - Obviamente no es de caballeros despreciarle la amistad a una dama, por muy novia de quien fuera, eso no es educado.

Se dieron un rápido abrazo y Draco prácticamente corrió hacia el caballo y comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido posible. Sería muy vergonzoso correrse sobre un caballo pensando en otra persona, y ¡Dios!, dolía horrores ir así de rápido.

En cambio Ginny, se quedo ahí parada hasta que dejo de ver al joven rubio, no podía creer que acababa de hacer su primer amigo, y sin ayuda de nadie.

-¿Quién iba a decir que Draco Malfoy iba a ser mi amigo?- Sonrió y se quito unos cabellos del rostro. Tenía un amigo muy listo y amable, a lo mejor ella era la que se encargaba de hacer amigos a su Harry y a Draco. - Mi amigo.


End file.
